The Claws Are Out
by Kingstriker
Summary: Anthro AU. Candy and Cindy are two twin cats who dream of making it big in the restaurant business while struggling with their own personal goals. But the road to success will be covered with rivalries, tragic events and dark hidden secrets in their own town. The two must rely on each other and fight to evolve their sibling bond. Candy & Cindy are owned by Emil "Ace" Macko in FNAC.
1. Twins

_**Welcome everyone to probably my last FNAF story for a long time. Besides that, I plan to go on a long hiatus from Fanfiction probably until the summer as there have been a lot of changes in my life and I don't have much time for making stories right now. However I really wanted to get this out since all my thinking is complete and I have some time left.**_

 _ **It's been awhile since I've had guests during these Author's Notes, and so this time with me is XJ-9 or Jenny as she prefers to be called along with her sisters XJ 1-8 from "My Life as a Teenage Robot".**_

 _ **Jenny: Hello everyone!**_

 _ **XJ-1: *Sticks out tongue***_

 _ **XJ-2: HICCUP *Blasts a wall***_

 ** _XJ-3: *Waves*_**

 ** _XJ-4: Hi everyone, ugh this place is filthy!_**

 ** _XJ-5: OH MY GOODNESS LOOK AT ALL THE COOL STUFF HERE! HEY IS THAT YOUR REAL NAME LISTED OVER THERE, DE-"_**

 ** _XJ-6: NO FAIR! I don't get to be introduced first? Figures, you think they are much better than me._**

 ** _XJ-7: I couldn't write a fic if I tried, I'm so worthless_**

 ** _XJ-8: Why is your name Kingstriker? You're not a king, nor do you strike things._**

 ** _Me: Uh...it's just a name._**

 ** _XJ-8: WELL IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!_**

 ** _Me: Calm down girl!_**

 ** _Jenny: Yeah they've been pretty bitter since the show got cancelled, but that was years ago_**

 ** _Me: I see, well I'm still mad that it got cancelled. Anyways I don't want to hold up the readers any longer! Jenny would you like to do the first disclaimer?_**

 ** _Jenny: Sure_**

 ** _*Reads from a list*_**

 ** _This story contains the characters Candy the cat and Cindy the cat from the FNAF Fangame series "Five Nights at Candy's" and they belong to the awesome Emil Ace Macko while everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon! Kingstriker only owns the plot!_**

 ** _Me: ENJOY THE STORY!_**

* * *

The Claws Are Out

Chapter 1: Twins

Almost everyone has a large dream, something they want to do with their lives and plan to accomplish no matter what challenges they face along the way. Some dreams may impact more than just the person, maybe even a whole town, and eventually even bigger areas. However, some goals can enable negative responses that could harm the dreamer both emotionally and physically.

At one time, two cats were planning to make a big business in the restaurant industry...though with deadly consequences. At their house, a 16 year old blue cat wearing a red tie and red blushes on his face was looking over several blueprints he made for his future restaurant called "Candy's Burgers & Fries". His twin sister, a 16 year old purple cat with pink blushes came over with a glass of milk.

"You still trying to figure out how it will be designed?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am...I'm very confident about this." He said.

"Candy come on, it's been like 2 hours now, time to put that stuff up and go to bed already. It's almost 11:00!"

Candy sighed and sat down the blueprints on the table in front of him.

"I'm sorry Cindy...I just want everything to be perfect for us."

"I know you do, you can look back over them tomorrow. Mom said she'd take us to Fredbear's Family Diner in the morning and I want to be well rested."

"Fine, fine, coming."

The two cats hugged before heading upstairs to their own separate rooms to get some sleep. But Candy couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned and finally stayed awake. He was just too excited to get started on the business, but he would have to wait for many years before it could come true...he was still too young. He also knew there would be competition, especially from an annoying bear he knew all too well...a bear named Freddy Fazbear.

The bear also had plans to make his own restaurant in the future. His older brother Fredbear had already partnered up with a bunnie named Spring and the two had started a business called Fredbear's Family Diner. The two sung and told jokes while the workers served everyone food and drinks. It was the main place where Candy and Cindy often went to discuss their plans while enjoying the stand-up comedy that Fredbear and Spring did on the stage. Fredbear wasn't fond of Freddy harassing the two cats and often scolded him or humiliated him at the diner.

Candy hoped his restaurant would become a big success...however...he had no idea what it would spark, a mixture of pain, regret, danger and just a little bit of happiness...at least for all the little children. The next morning, Candy and Cindy's mother dropped them off at Fredbear's Family Diner to go over their newly designed plans of their company, Fredbear and Spring were already at work entertaining the few children there right now.

"Hope you all have a very Fazbear day kids!" Frebear tipped his hat to the kids.

All the children cheered and clapped while Candy and Cindy walked in eager to get to their seat. They locked eyes on the performing duo who waved at them and the cats waved back before taking their seat. Candy spreads out the blueprints and grins wildly.

"Finally, I think I got the final setup for the restaurant, and I know the perfect location which I will show you later. What do you think of this?"

Cindy took note of the many different party rooms, the large bathrooms and even the massive show stage where he would hire some of his friends to perform and maybe build animatronic versions of themselves. Candy rubbed his paws together and he saw the smile grow on his sister's face.

"It's very nice Candy...we just got to be able to afford all of this." Cindy tilted her head.

"I know, but we've been saving up a lot of money, we'll make enough, plus some of our old friends agreed to help us out."

"True...it's been awhile since we talked to them."

"I'll call them up later."

"So where's the location gonna be?"

"Well, I thinking that big empty space a few blocks down from here, no one has decided to claim it yet, and I think it's ours for the taking." Candy slammed a fist on the table.

"Heh, you're so eager, that's what I like about you brother...and I'm with ya all the way!" Cindy smirked.

The two fist-bump and laugh, however their fun was interrupted by a certain brown bear.

"Oh I'm _sure_ your business will succeed Candy, even if you keep changing your plans and locations so much."

"Ugh...Freddy Fazbear." Candy bared his fangs.

The dark brown bear wearing a tophat and bowtie like his older brother came over grinning evilly and stopped in front of the cats. The felines had enough of Freddy's bullying.

"What do you want this time Fazbear?" Cindy growled.

"Oh just seeing the blueprints for myself."

Freddy snatched one of them away before Candy could make a grab for it and the bear immediately laughed.

"Hah, you call this a setup? It looks so pathetic, even I will have a better setup." Freddy scoffed.

"It's a perfect setup thank you very much." Candy hissed.

"My dear boy you need to try again...or get better eyes." Freddy teased.

"Why you-"

Immediately Cindy got up and faced Freddy who was stunned at first as she ripped the blueprint from his hands and slammed it on the table.

"LISTEN FAZFUCK, YOU BETTER GO AWAY BEFORE I POUND YOUR FACE INTO THE GROUND!" Cindy threatened.

"I'd like to see you try kitty." Freddy growled back.

Candy figured this was really unnecessary and wanted to stop it. Fredbear and Spring glanced over while watching over the kids.

"Cindy lets just go, he's not even worth it." Candy stood up.

"You'd only say that because you're a coward to face a tough bear like me." Freddy scoffed.

"Hah, as if." Candy rolled his eyes.

"Then why you got your sister fighting your battles?" Freddy argued.

Before Candy could speak, Cindy shoved Freddy.

"Because I choose to fight whoever messes with my brother, and he'd do the same for me." Cindy sneered.

Freddy just rolled his eyes and groaned, he was tired of all this stalling...so were the golden duo.

"Spring, I believe my brother needs another humiliating lesson." Fredbear smirked.

"Indeed Fredbear, shall we give it to him now?" Spring asked.

"Yes we should."

Fredbear tapped his mic a few times before speaking to everyone there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe my little brother would like to perform his popular tap-dancing routine for you all to enjoy!"

All the lights went out and a spotlight shown on Freddy immediately making him whimper in fear.

"Oh no, not again." Freddy said.

"That's what you get!" Cindy smirked.

All the kids ran to grab Freddy and take him to the stage despite his many protests. Freddy knew he was a good tap-dancer, but to do it in front of everyone at the diner was so embarrassing because then he would mess up and everyone would laugh at him. This only fueled his anger for the cats even more. He managed to turn to Candy and mouthed "I'm gonna get you" before turning his attention to Fredbear who was holding up some shoes.

"Care to entertain the crowd for a bit?" Fredbear evilly grinned.

"Uh...uh..."

"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" The kids cheered.

Spring looked over the cats holding a thumbs up letting them escape. Candy gathered up his blueprints and they raced outside. Reaching the sidewalk they stopped.

"Phew...that was close. I wasn't looking forward to seeing the fight between you and Freddy." Candy chuckled.

"Why you think I would lose?" Cindy asked surprised.

"No I never said that."

"Remember I train in boxing, wrestling and karate. You really need to sign up for this stuff too!"

"No thanks, I can train myself."

"Says that cat who loses every time we spar."

Candy nervously rubs the back of his head nearly dropping his blueprints. He looks down the road to see the large empty space between two buildings.

"Come on, I wanna check out the space."

"Whatever subject-changer."

The two walked over and Candy observed the area, it looked just about right. A large clearing of grass and there would even be enough space for something extra next to the building. The two buildings to the sides were a barber shop and bakery which were still good in business.

"This is perfect! Though now I'm wondering if we'll end up rivaling Fredbear's Family Diner." Candy wondered.

"Probably, but at least it'll be a friendly rivalry...unlike our one with Freddy. I bet he'll build his stupid pizzeria as the same time you do." Cindy growled.

"Well I'd welcome some competition, this just means we need to be as clever as ever."

"You can always count on me for cleverness."

"When can I not?"

Cindy chuckled and punched him in the arm making him wince.

"Ow...felt like a brick hit me."

"You're just weaker, come on let's get to the gym to work out...you could use it."

"HEY!"

Candy chased Cindy down the street towards the gym. Cindy was a big tomboy with the love to fight and get into dangerous situations. Candy was the opposite with a hate for fighting and preferred to stay out of trouble. But like Cindy, he could still hold his own, though not as long as her. He thought it was a little unusual of how much she worked out, it was no wonder she always had that hour-glass figure. The two had a rule when it came to fighting. Use only fists and feet, only use claws in desperate or deadly situations". This stuck with them throughout their life and not once did they ever had to use their claws on somebody, and thankfully not each other.

When they arrived at the gym, they saw they were the only ones there...that was perfect for Cindy. She honestly cared for Candy's dignity so they'd spar whenever no one was around. Trying to avoid her, Candy sat down his blueprints on a table and sprinted to the treadmill. Of course Cindy noticed as she put on some black boxing gloves and started pounding on a punching bag.

"Trying to be slick huh brother? Afraid to get your ass whooped every time?" Cindy teased from the ring.

Candy rolled his eyes as he started to run and increase the speed.

"No...I just would like to run." Candy lied.

"Sure..."

Candy ignored her and began to daydream about their future. He thought about the smiling children, the delicious food, the scowl on Freddy's face...the...bloodshed? Candy quickly opened his eyes nearly tripping off the treadmill.

"You okay over there?" Cindy asked.

"I'm fine." Candy nodded.

He continued to run and think back to his corrupted thought. _Business looked like it was going great, many customers, kids being entertained...but something else wasn't right. Candy found himself in a hallway of his restaurant following a mysterious trail of blood. He couldn't even tell where it started as he couldn't even try to turn around. Suddenly he hears a loud scream from his sister._

 _"CINDY!"_

 _He races around a corner and sees Cindy standing and covered in blood, but she wasn't hurt._

 _"CINDY WHAT HAPPENED?" Candy asked._

 _Cindy just pointed behind her to a pile of dead human bodies, about 6 of them, 2 of them were kids. The pile ended the trail of blood and Candy hugged Cindy tighty getting covered in blood too. Cindy looked up and gasped._

 _"CANDY LOOK OUT!"_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _Someone comes up behind Candy and smashes him in the head with a baseball bat._

 _BAM!_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Candy jolts from his daydream and slips right of the treadmill hitting the ground hard causing Cindy to come rushing over with the gloves still on.

"CANDY YOU OKAY?" Cindy panicked.

Candy rubbed his head where a bruise was present on his forehead.

"I'm okay, just had this weird daydream, I hope it wasn't foreshadowing." Candy feared.

"What happened?"

"We were in our restaurant, and there was a trail of blood, I followed it to you where there was a pile of dead human bodies behind you. Then someone hit me with a bat."

Cindy was surprise but didn't think too much of it, maybe he was just tired. There was no way something like that could ever happen.

"Huh...well maybe you need to stop thinking about the future, you're going in too deep."

"I guess so, it seemed pretty stupid."

Cindy was not surprised that Candy just laughed the thought away...he always did that. Cindy helped him up before showing him an evil grin.

"I think you need to fight out that dream of yours with me." Cindy said.

"What? No I-"

Cindy pounded her gloves together and growled.

"Come on brother...I'm not giving you a choice."

"You may be stronger but I'm faster."

"Yeah but I can easily get to your blueprints and rip them up."

"WHAT? YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"You sure about that?"

Candy hissed at her but Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Look brother just one quick match, no face-hitting."

"Ugh...fine."

Of course Candy immediately regretted following Cindy to the gym. Almost as soon as he put on some black boxing gloves, Cindy had taken a swing and punched him in the chest.

"HEY! I'M NOT READY!" Candy growled.

"Too bad so sad!" Cindy hopped in place.

Candy hissed and the two began to playfully box only hitting each other in the chest and taunting each other. Candy always got his fighting lessons from his sister though she didn't always go easy on him, this was one of those days. The whole time Candy kept getting hit and never landing a punch on Cindy. After about 10 minutes Candy fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Ugh...can we take a break?" Candy asked.

"Aw come on...just one more minute, look I'll go easier on you." Cindy spread out her arms to the side.

Candy was skeptical...surely she wasn't serious.

"I know you'll just block everything I do."

"No seriously...go ahead."

Candy stood up as Cindy just stood there smiling. Maybe she was telling the truth this time, he didn't know until he tried. The two squared off before charging at each other, Candy was planning to block Cindy's first punch. But his plan came crashing down when he slips right into Cindy's incoming fist and instantly receives a black eye as he falls to the ground.

"OH SHIT CANDY I'M SORRY!" Cindy yelled.

She picked him up and saw his swollen right eye. Candy groaned in pain as he stumbled back a few times.

"Ugh...I slipped." Candy nervously chuckled.

"I think that's enough for today, we need to get home now." Cindy said.

"Yeah, I need to take a good cat nap."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"No."

The cats took off the gloves and Cindy grabbed the blueprints before they headed outside. Upon leaving, they saw what looked like Freddy storming down the sidewalk red in the face and fists clenched tightly.

"I guess everyone laughed at him." Candy smirked.

"Seems like it...hah pathetic." Cindy shook her head.

That's when Freddy noticed them and gritted his teeth.

"YOU DID THIS! THEY ALL LAUGHED AT ME, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Freddy growled.

Cindy and Candy looked at each other in fake surprise.

"What? Us? Last time I checked, neither of us got on the stage to dance." Candy teased.

The cats laughed as they left Freddy behind, but the bear wasn't done yet. He raced up behind Candy and grabbed him into a choke-hold. Cindy immediately went to battle mode and clocked Freddy in the face hard, but Freddy remained there choking Candy who thrashed around. Finally Candy bit into Freddy's arm making Freddy release him. Before Cindy could react, Candy furiously turned around and sucker-punched Freddy to the ground.

"DAMN!" Cindy jumped back.

Freddy had blacked out for a moment as Candy was about ready to stomp the bear's head in. Cindy quickly pulled him away as Freddy began to stir.

"Come on leave him be, trust me he'll get more than that later." Cindy assured.

The two cats race home leaving a bloody-nosed bear behind growling. At their house, they saw that their parents were still gone, having gone to run some more errands. Cindy sighed as she read the note they left behind while Candy had a pack of ice on his eye. They both sat on the couch in complete silence, no TV, no light...just themselves.

"Feeling okay? You know I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Cindy worried.

"No it's fine really. I've been in worse condition before." Candy chuckled.

"You're so accident-prone I swear."

"That's me."

Cindy looked over at her boxing gloves that sat next to a closet by the TV. Since she always had a love for fighting, she thought about making boxing her own career. But at the same time she wanted to help Candy open the restaurant. She noticed Candy's blueprints scattered around the table again. Candy was busy looking at something on his phone while still holding the bag of ice.

"Hey Candy?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk about something."

"Sure what's up?"

Cindy swallowed, this restaurant was a big part of Candy's life, if anything went wrong he'd freak out and probably rampage until the problem was fixed...no matter how long it took. But still, she was her own person...she had other dreams as well.

"Look brother...I know you really want to make this place a dream come true...and I want to help out as much as I can...it wouldn't be the same without us together."

She paused seeing Candy's good eye grow curiously as she spoke. Was he really ready for what she wanted to say? She really hoped he would take it nicely.

"However...I also have my own plans." Cindy shut her eyes.

Dared she look at his reaction? Opening them a bit, she saw what she feared...Candy's ears had drooped.

"Other plans? Like what?" Candy asked nervously.

"Well...I thought about starting a boxing career. I mean not right now, just whenever we can come up with enough money to get me started. It's something I'm really interested in and I was hoping you'd be happy for my choice." Cindy explained.

She figured Candy was going to start yelling at her or panicking about how dangerous it was or how he felt betrayed. But she was shocked to see him slowly form a smile, his ears perking up and a flash in his good eye.

"Cindy...I'm proud of you." He said.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"You found something that could work to your advantage. I admit I'm surprised you never told me this sooner, but I'm glad you found an interest in something. Eh...I should've saw this coming. Besides, I honestly didn't expect you to only do what I wanted to do." Candy said.

Cindy grabbed Candy by his shoulders.

"It's not just what you want to do. I want this get this business running as much as you do, this is a family business, and we're family. But at the same time...I just want to try something different. Candy...if this happens, you'll support me right?"

Candy let out a laugh before grasping his sister's hands.

"Sis...I'll always be there for you, just like you're there for me. I'll happily support you in this...heh...maybe eventually you'll get to join UFC."

"Woah...that's a little much for me right now." Cindy shook her head.

"Oh come on, it would't be that bad." Candy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah it would." Cindy corrected him.

"Fine...scaredy cat!"

Cindy held up a tight fist.

"You want another black eye?"

Candy covered his face.

"NO! NO! I'M SORRY!" Candy screamed.

"Thought so...anyways...let's see what's on TV."

"Fine."

But before Cindy could turn it on, several police cars and an ambulance raced down the street. Their neighbors could be heard yelling and questioning what had happened. The cats raced outside and decided to follow the flashing lights and sirens. Up ahead they could see Freddy already racing to the scene himself. A few blocks down they could see a large fire rising from a familiar location. Freddy gasped in horror when he realized what was on fire. Some firefighters were already putting out the blaze while the police were busy clearing everyone out. Freddy, Candy and Cindy arrived to see a crowed gathered around the burning Fredbear's Family Diner. Two policeman, one human and the other an anthro dog, were hauling an enraged Spring who thrashed around. He was bruised up and a bit burned.

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! I TRUSTED HIM! HOW COULD HE DO THIS SHIT! HE WAS JUST A CHILD!" Spring screamed.

The crowd was surprised by what he said...what had happened to a child? The policeman smashed Spring against a police car hoping he would calm down. They had his arms handcuffed behind his back.

"SIR CALM DOWN!" The human cop ordered.

"NO! HOW CAN I? HE KILLED A CHILD! HE KILLED HIM!" Spring snarled.

"Who?" Candy wondered.

Then came the biggest shock to everyone, especially Freddy. Fredbear was being brought out of the building by police completely battered and bruised...and what appeared to be bits of brain in his mouth with blood dripping down.

"No...I didn't...no way...I...I couldn't have done this..." Fredbear panted.

The cats and Freddy were absolutely horrified, and Freddy was the most affected.

"FREDBEAR! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Freddy screamed.

He raced towards his brother but was held back by police.

"Stay away from him!" One anthro policeman said.

"BUT HE'S MY BROTHER!" Freddy yelled.

"And now he's a murderer...I'm sorry, but Fredbear is going away for while...he deserves it for...that!"

One pointed to the body of a small human boy covered in a tarp, his parents crying out to the sky.

"No...NO...NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy screamed.

He fell to his knees as the cats said nothing...they were too confused...what the hell actually happened?

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Well this escalated quickly! Why would Fredbear kill a child? Is all the proof of his intent to kill in his mouth? Or is something else going on?**_

 _ **XJ-7: Its no use, he's doomed.**_

 _ **XJ-6: Way to look on the bright side of things.**_

 _ **XJ-6: There is no bright side, only darkness**_

 ** _Me: Damn you're bumming me out!_**

 ** _Jenny: It can get worse_**

 ** _Me: Lets hope not._**

 ** _XJ-2: HICCUP *Blasts a window*_**

 ** _Me: And there goes my window..._**

 ** _XJ-7: Yep...no use at all_**


	2. Times of Change

_**Time to get into the heart of these problems the diner is having.**_

 _ **XJ-4: UGH! TOO BIG OF A MESS! Kingstriker you need to clean it up right now!**_

 _ **Me: Actually it's for the characters to do themselves.**_

 _ **XJ-8: But you started it by typing it.**_

 _ **Me: Well yes but-**_

 _ **Jenny: They actually have a point.**_

 _ **Me: You're not helping!**_

 _ **XJ-2: HICCUP *Blasts through broken window***_

 _ **Me: Well at least that went outside this time.**_

 _ **XJ-6: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**_

 _ **Me: OH BE QUIET!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Times Of Change

Freddy continued to bang his fist on the ground in anger over what Fredbear had done. No one there could comprehend what had happened. The ambulance carried the body of the boy away knowing there was no way they could revive him. His whole head had been bitten clean off with bits of brain and lots of blood splattered all over the floor where the crime took place, right in front of the stage. While Freddy cried, Candy and Cindy managed to get to Spring who had calmed down and sat down on the back of a police cruiser. He looked shaken and just plain horrified.

"Spring? What the hell happened in there? Why did Fredbear kill him?" Candy asked.

Spring looked up at them biting his bottom lip. His arms were crossed and his hands rubbed the sides of his arms.

"I...can't say...it happened so quick. There was that boy that was trying to get on the stage, seconds later he was on the ground dead. But after it happened, I flew into a rage and attacked him. Fredbear was my best friend, I know he would never hurt a child...but now...I think differently." Spring sighed.

"There's got to be a perfect explanation. Did Fredbear act any different at all today before we came?" Cindy asked.

"No...just as cheerful as ever." Spring shook his head.

"Hmm...this is very strange." Candy tapped his chin.

Spring noticed the policemen putting Fredbear into a police car, the bunny wanted to run up and punch that bear so hard he'd knock his brain loose. Candy and Cindy had to hold him back when he stood up.

"GGRRR, HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Spring growled.

"Calm down...look we'll go talk to him." Candy assured.

They then saw Freddy race over to the car to confront his brother. But as they walked over...Candy suddenly stopped and grabbed his head.

"Woah Candy you okay?" Cindy asked rubbing his shoulder.

"I think I'm having another vision." Candy said.

Candy then grabbed his head and closed his eyes.

 _It was an hour ago right inside Fredbear's Family Diner, Spring and Fredbear were telling jokes to the kids. The parents were either on their phones or rolling their eyes at Fredbear's cheesy jokes. One 5-year old boy got closer to the stage despite warnings from several workers. The other kids didn't bother to help and were laughing at the jokes. Spring watched out the corner of his eye as Fredbear looked down at the boy and waved._

 _"Sorry kid, you can't get on the stage." Fredbear shook his head._

 _"BUT I WANT TO!" The kid yelled._

 _"You shouldn't do that." Spring warned._

 _"Don't tell me what to do!" The boy snapped._

 _This boy was trouble, as he prepared to climb onto the stage, Spring turned his look on Fredbear who was trying to keep the kid off the stage by lowering and trying to get the boy to listen._

 _"Kid please get off the stage it's too dangerous." Fredbear urged._

 _"NO!" The kid refused._

 _The boy's mother screamed thinking Fredbear was going to hurt him._

 _"GET MY BOY OFF THAT STAGE!"_

 _"We're trying to!" Spring yelled back._

 _Then the boy went for Fredbear's microphone, and Spring's face changed to horror. He knew that no one ever messed with Fredbear's microphone, it was his most prized possession. The boy kicked Fredbear in the crotch making the bear wince and drop the microphone._

 _"GIVE IT!" The boy yelled._

 _He snatched the microphone instantly angering Freddy who was already in pain._

 _"STUPID KID GIVE IT BACK!" Fredbear roared._

 _"IT'S MINE, GET A NEW ONE!" The boy argued._

 _Then it all happened in just 3 seconds..._

 _3..._

 _Fredbear lunges..._

 _2..._

 _Spring tries to grab the kid..._

 _1..._

 _CRUNCH!_

 _0..._

 _Spring was too late when Fredbear angrily bit into the child's head, blood and brain matter flying everywhere and the kid's body falling lifelessly to the ground. All humans and anthros in the diner froze and gasped. Fredbear blinked a few times and realized what he had done. People start screaming and rampaging towards the two but security starts fighting with the crowd while Spring grabs Fredbear out the back of the diner. Once outside, Spring throws the bear into a wall._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"_

 _Fredbear shook his head and looked confused._

 _"I...I don't."_

 _"YOU KILLED HIM FREDBEAR! YOU HEAR ME? YOU KILLED HIM! HE'S FUCKING DEAD! WHAT THE FUCK!"_

 _"NO! I DIDN'T! HE'S NOT DEAD!"_

 _"THERE'S BLOOD ON YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!"_

 _"IT'S NOT HIS! IT CAN'T BE!"_

 _"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER HURT A KID! YOU PROMISED ME!"_

 _Before Fredbear could respond, Spring punches him twice in the face so hard the bear loses a tooth. They ignored the fire that had started from one person who started fiddling with the inside electrical box and some things in the kitchen. Spring pummeled Fredbear until he fell to the ground where Fredbear began to fight back and the two brawled until police started to arrive._

And now here Spring was...traumatized and angry about the whole situation. Candy and Cindy just shook their heads in shame...Fredbear was always a nice bear...he'd never bite a child's head off. Maybe...just maybe, there was something else even deeper, though it seems impossible. They looked over to see they were too late to talk to Fredbear when the police car Fredbear was in drove off. Spring stood up and yelled at the car.

"FUCK YOU FREDBEAR! FUCK YOU TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!"

"Spring that's enough." Candy sat him back down.

Spring buried his hands in his head and sighed heavily. A policeman came over nodding to the two cats and Freddy followed behind the man.

"Spring you're free to go. Do you know what you'll do with the diner now?" The man asked.

Spring shed a few tears and his bottom lip quivered. He really didn't want to do this...but he felt he had no other choice. He looked at the cats, and glanced at Freddy.

"Looks like the end of Fredbear's Family Diner." Spring announced.

"NO!" Cindy yelled.

"I'm sorry but I have no choice. I can't run this on my own, and there's no one to take his place. Besides, no one will want to come back anymore. It's gonna destroy this place's reputation. I'm sorry...Freddy you okay?" Spring asked.

Everyone looked at Freddy who just looked down. Candy could've sworn he saw a slip of a smile before it grew into a bigger frown. Finally, Freddy looked up, but not at Spring, but at Candy, his mouth opening to bare his fangs.

"Listen Candy, I know you have something to do with this!" Freddy accused.

"WHAT?" Candy was dumbfounded.

"How?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know, but what happened shouldn't have happened. Fredbear was the nicest bear I know, he would NEVER harm a child. I bet you hired that boy to make trouble, to make him anger Fredbear so much that maybe my brother would've at least punched him or give him a cut with a claw. That boy was no different from other troublesome kids he and Spring dealt with it. YOU RUINED THE DINER!" Freddy yelled.

"HEY SCREW YOU! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"YOU JUST WANT THE DINER TO CLOSE SO YOUR STUPID BUSINESS COULD TAKE OVER!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Cindy shoved Freddy back angrily.

"BACK OFF FAZFUCK! YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL CANDY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Cindy defended her brother.

"Well we'll never know for sure." Freddy growled.

The policeman stepped in.

"Do I need to mace any of you?"

"No." The three young anthros groaned.

Freddy gritted his teeth and looked at Candy again.

"Just you wait kitty, when my business starts, it's gonna be big. I'm gonna have many of my friends join me, we'll make so much money, and we'll make sure your place stays out of business. This I swear...and I'm gonna love it." Freddy vowed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Candy hissed.

Cindy turned to Spring who was walking to his car.

"Spring wait! What are you gonna do?" Cindy asked.

Spring turned back to them with a look of complete despair.

"I'm...leaving. I'm packing my things and not coming back...I'm done." Spring said.

"WHAT? But what about-"

"I don't care anymore...I can't stay here, not after this...look I...need some time."

Spring quickly got into his car, took one last look at the three, and sped off down the street never to be seen again...for now. After a few minutes of registering everything that has happened, Freddy turned to the cats and shoved Candy into his sister angering them even more. Now Candy was ready for a fight, and Cindy joined in cracking her knuckles.

"Let's scrap Fazfuck!" Cindy challenged.

Freddy looked between the two before shaking his head and walking away.

"Why do I even bother with you annoyances? You're not even worth my time anymore." Freddy grumbled.

With his back turned, Cindy flipped him off. Neither of the cats got to see Freddy's evil smirk.

"Heh...goodbye Fredbear's Family Diner...hello Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Freddy chuckled.

Seeing everyone leaving, the cats quickly head back home to discuss what had happened. They were both saddened and angry about what happened.

"I can't believe the diner will have to close now. But Fredbear...he...he..." Candy trailed off.

"I don't know what to say..." Cindy shook her head.

"Poor Spring...you think he'll recover?"

"I hope so...too bad we may never see him again."

"I'm sure we'll see him, give it a few years."

"Maybe you're right."

"Remind me to read the newspaper tomorrow, maybe we'll find out a court date for Fredbear and what he will receive."

"My guess...a few years."

"At least he can't get the death penalty in this city."

"True."

"..."

"..."

"Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

They stopped right in front of their house.

"We're gonna be okay right...between the 2 of us?"

Cindy smiled and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"We'll be tight forever...I promise." Cindy said.

Candy smiled and the two went inside the house. It was a shame that the trend of murders wouldn't stop there. As the years passed...any talk about the bite had became nothing but a lost relic. Some didn't believe it ever happened, others believed it was staged. Nothing was even proven that Candy and Cindy had anything to do with it.

After 10 years have passed...Freddy finally managed to get his pizzeria running and it was located right where the diner used to be. It was everything he had ever wanted and he was getting the business he craved for. In addition, he managed to recruit his friends into joining him. They included Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken and Foxy the pirate fox. The three had younger siblings named Bon, Chi and Vix who were not interested in the restaurant business. On the show stage, Freddy would sing songs, Bonnie would play music, Chica would help serve food and Foxy would tell kids about fake pirate adventures he'd been on. It seemed like nothing could go wrong for him.

For Candy and Cindy, their dream of creating a restaurant had not became a reality yet. It wasn't anything bad though, Cindy's boxing career was ongoing and she was a current champion in several cities. She figured the money she made boxing would go towards the restaurant. Candy spent a lot of his time traveling with her to different places, going on summer road-trips and simply traveling to see the world. He even started to train in different fighting sports like karate and wrestling. The two joked several times about going against each other in fight one day. When around town, they didn't bother going anywhere near Freddy's pizzeria though the bear had lessened his bullying, but now Freddy just bragged about his business, something his own friends didn't like.

And soon...things were taking a downward spiral into complete destruction. After a few weeks into the successful business, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy noticed a change in the bear. Sometimes he'd yell and blame them harshly for making a small mistake such as spilling a drink or falling. They even would notice a small cut from their paychecks with Freddy making the excuse that it's to pay for the building. It got to the point where the bunny, chicken and fox got their siblings to investigate and confirm that Freddy had been stabbing them in the back the whole time.

"I'm not liking this bear much anymore." Bonnie said one day.

"Yeah...it's getting tiresome." Chica agreed.

"I think we should get him back." Foxy thought.

But soon the three would reach their boiling points. One day, Bonnie was busy practicing backstage for their next show when Freddy came up from behind and grabbed the guitar.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL?" Bonnie growled.

"YOU PLAY THE SAME SHIT EVERY TIME AND I'M GETTING SICK OF IT! PICK SOME NEWER SONGS YOU'RE BORING THE CUSTOMERS!" Freddy yelled.

Bonnie first noticed Freddy was apparently a bit drunk and he smelled like beer. Then he grabbed his guitar back from the bear.

"YOU NEVER COMPLAINED ABOUT IT BEFORE!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO REALIZE THIS!"

"YOU THINK I'M DUMB?"

Bonnie was not a bunny that was able to calm down in a short time, he was easily angered. Chica and Foxy knew how dangerous he could be, and he was involved in several street gangs who fought with people around the city.

"YOU ARE A BIT DIM-WITTED! YOU AND ALL THOSE IDIOTS YOU HANG OUT WITH!"

Bonnie was about ready to knock Freddy's remaining teeth out but Chica stepped in between them.

"Guys please no fighting, I think the people can hear you." Chica worried.

Then Freddy did the unthinkable and slapped Chica to the ground.

"SHUT IT BITCH!"

Before Bonnie could act, Foxy raced up and tackled Freddy to the ground where he and Bonnie pummeled the bear. Eventually Chica joined in and all the children and adults feared what was going on behind the curtains. A few minutes later, Freddy goes flying out onto the stage bloodied and beaten. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy storm out and yell out.

"WE QUIT!"

Without another word they left the building leaving a pack of screaming and arguing people that Freddy was forced to listen to as no one even tried to help him up. Candy and Cindy, now 26 years old, had arrived back in town after Cindy had won her latest boxing match. They drove by Freddy's where they could see the chaos through the windows.

"Hmph...looks like Freddy is having a hard time." Candy smirked.

"Not our problem...but it's just so fun to see him suffer sometimes." Cindy gritted her teeth.

"Serves him right."

The two evilly chuckle before driving off back home...not realizing that Freddy's issues would soon affect them as well...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Looks like the chaos isn't over yet! Boy do I love to cause trouble.**_

 _ **XJ-8: I heard that dude!**_

 ** _XJ-7: Chaos is part of what's wrong with this world._**

 ** _XJ-4: I SAID FIX THE MESS NOT MAKE MORE!_**

 ** _XJ-6: I bet I can make a bigger mess then Kingstriker ever could._**

 ** _Me: I doubt that._**

 ** _XJ-6: Oh you wanna bet?_**

 ** _*XJ-6 starts throwing all my stuff eveywhere*_**

 ** _Me: XJ-6 STOP! JENNY DO SOMETHING!_**

 ** _Jenny: I don't think she'll listen to me._**

 ** _XJ-4: AUGH IT'S TOO MUCH! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!_**

 ** _*XJ-4 tackles XJ-6 into a fight*_**

 ** _XJ-8: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_**

 ** _Me: What did I get myself into?_**


	3. Away

**_This chapter may end up being a little shorter than usual because after this chaper, the story will take a major shift and become half-way done. I want the start of the shift saved for the next chapter._**

 ** _XJ-6: Maybe you're just being lazy._**

 ** _Me: HEY! I know what I'm doing._**

 ** _XJ-6: Sure you do...I think you're just losing your touch._**

 ** _Me: No I'm not!_**

 ** _XJ-6: That's why your going on hiatus eventually. You need a reboot._**

 ** _Me: What? That's not true...I just want to take a break after this. I had a crossover idea for two other franchises I wanted to quickly do but...I may hold off on that. Maybe write a bit of it._**

 ** _XJ-6: LAZY!_**

 ** _Me: Someone kill me_**

 ** _XJ-7: And me_**

 ** _XJ-8: *Winds up fist to knock our heads off*_**

 ** _Me: NEVERMIND! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Away

For the next 2 weeks, the success of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was going down, there was still talk about how Bonnie, Chica and Foxy quit and mysteriously vanished along with their siblings. They left no trace behind as if they never existed...besides photos little kids got to take with them. Freddy had gotten some other workers to replace them and he chose not to perform anymore and start drinking far in the back of the building. Many of the employees were getting irritated by his behavior and threatening to quit.

Meanwhile with Candy and Cindy, the two were chilling out in their indoor swimming pool they owned at the house. They had long since moved out of their parents house and made enough money to get a much bigger house all to themselves. The two still had their big plan to go into the restaurant business but they needed more time, thankfully Cindy was on her break from boxing.

"You hear what happened last night? Freddy went berserk on that man!" Candy chuckled.

"That bear will never learn...it's a shame. Oh wait...not really." Cindy grinned.

"Harsh...but whatevs." Candy shrugged.

Cindy tilted her head towards her brother, it seemed like something was on his mind. Maybe the business, or what else to do today, or maybe even...her? She floated closer to Candy who was looking down at the water.

"You okay bro?" Cindy asked.

"Kinda...I've just been thinking a lot." Candy kept his gaze on the water.

"You say that a lot and never explain. Is there just something you never want to ask me?" Cindy asked.

Candy bit his bottom lip, he always wondered about the strength of their bond, but he was too afraid to know the answer, so he just did what he could to make their lives better and make her happy. Cindy would do what she could to make him happy as well, she couldn't have asked for a better brother. Candy had done a lot of maturing over the years and has been able to make his own decisions without Cindy having to help him. He even managed to become a black belt in karate. However as the years passed, Candy started to experience more of those terrible dreams of bloodbaths and chaos around their restaurant.

"Cindy, do you think all those nightmares I've had over the years will end up coming true? I mean if I keep having them, it means something we do will destroy our business. I can't let that happen, it can ruin our lives. It maybe even lead to our deaths! Seriously Cindy I don't know what to-"

Cindy cuts him off by slapping him in the back of the head angrily.

"Will you chill out already? I thought we agreed that those nightmares were just false. None of that shit is gonna happen on my watch. You need to try and get better sleep, if I haven't been having them, then it's just your mind screwing with you. I told you to stay away from the catnip." Cindy scolded him.

"You know we both can't resist catnip."

"Yeah true...BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"I GET IT, I GET IT!"

Candy held his paws up thinking Cindy was about to pummel him. His sister only shook a fist at him before rolling her eyes.

"You're such a brat sometimes I swear. But seriously Candy, we've proven time and time again that together we can accomplish any goal. I mean remember the time those humans tried to beat you and steal your money, and who saved you by beating the tar out of them?"

"You."

"Exactly, and who helped boost my confidence and gave me some tips during my boxing matches?"

"Me."

"Correct, we need to stick together. We're not strong enough individually, no matter how much we try to deny it. We won't let any murders happen in our restaurant...no way in hell that will happen."

"I hope so sis."

"Just trust me bro."

"Last time you said that, your opponent got in a good uppercut." Candy teased.

"She just got lucky." Cindy hissed.

"Whatever." Candy shrugged.

"Like you would've lasted longer than she did."

Candy scoffed before playfully dunking Cindy under the water and jumping out of the pool.

"YOU'RE DEAD CANDY!"

"CAN'T CATCH ME!"

Cindy furiously chased Candy out into a hallway dragging a bunch of dripping water behind them. Candy raced into the living room and was just about to reach the stairs when Cindy catches up and tackles him to the ground. The two wet cats roll around hissing and bickering throwing water everywhere and knocking into a few chairs and a table. A few minutes later Cindy has Candy pinned and she raised a fist threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare." Candy growled.

"Wanna bet?" Cindy challenged.

"You won't do it."

"Oh yeah?"

Before Cindy could make her final decision, the doorbell rung.

"Huh, we never get visitors." Candy said.

"Oh gee I wonder why!" Cindy groaned.

Candy went to answer the door and expected to see Freddy, instead he saw Freddy's long distance cousin Fred, a light brown fat bear with red blushes and wearing a tophat and bowtie. He looked nervous about something.

"Fred? What are you doing here? You left town years ago, not that it's great to see you because it is." Candy said.

"Nice to see you guys again too, look I'm having a bit of a problem and I was hoping you guys could help. Could I come in?"

"Sure come on."

Fred entered and closed the door before looking out the windows leaving the cats confused.

"Uh Fred...you mind telling us what's wrong?" Cindy asked.

Fred realized how awkward this was for the two and turned to them taking off his tophat respect.

"Sorry, but you see there's been this rumor of some crazy child killer who's always dressed in all purple. Many kids have been dying in the past few months...and I think he could be making his way here. Originally I had came to get Freddy some help and overcome his drinking problem but now I really need him to cooperate at this time." Fred explained.

"You know he won't listen, hell his former friends abandoned him probably for good." Cindy crossed her arms.

"I know...he's so stubborn. But that's why I came to you...I figured...maybe..."

Fred trailed off when he saw the sudden large scowls on both cat's faces. They knew exactly what he wanted them to do, and they wanted no part of it. And Cindy was about to make it clear.

"NO...FUCKING...WAY!" Cindy growled.

"You expect us to try and provide protection? Dream on!" Candy growled.

Fred felt the negative atmosphere in the house and fiddled with his hat.

"Uh...well I figured you guys might make it pretty easy to do." Fred sighed.

"Too bad, we're not talking to that creep, he's nothing but a jerk." Cindy pointed out a window.

"He's doesn't need our protection, we're busy trying to get our business going." Candy said.

"But that killer could target his pizzeria and do something unimaginable. I support my cousin for making it into the business...but I don't want him letting kids be killed." Fred said.

"What exactly can we do? Keep dodging bullets from that man?" Candy asked.

"No...but convince Freddy to shut down the pizzeria before it's too late."

"Oh I'll shut it down for good." Cindy cracked her knuckles.

"Whoa, no need for that!" Fred worried.

"Look Fred, just go talk to him, maybe you and him can reach some kind of understanding. Then he will gladly shut down the pizzeria until that man is put behind bars."

"I just hope it's soon, I guess I can go try myself...It shouldn't be that hard." Fred shrugged.

"Good, and Fred, don't EVER asking us to do anything for him. We know he's your cousin but still...we refuse to help him." Cindy said.

"Got it, I'll see you guys later." Fred said.

He tipped his hat and left the cats who look at each other in surprise.

"Wow...never thught I'd see him again." Candy said.

"It's been a few years. At least he's tolerable unlike Freddy."

"True."

Later that night, something happened that would change everybody's life forever. Around 9:00 PM, Candy and Cindy were driving around in Candy' blue Dodge Challenger letting the cool breeze brush against their fur. Cindy looked down at her phone while Candy was adjusting the radio.

"Hey Cindy, you think Fred got through to Freddy?"

"I don't know...think you can call to find out?"

"I guess so."

He pulled out his iphone and called Fred who answered almost immediately.

 **"Candy?"**

"Hey Fred, did ya tell Freddy?"

 **"Well...I did...but..."**

"But what?"

 **"EVERYTHING WENT WRONG! EVERYTHING! HE CAME! HE CAME DAMN IT! IT WAS TOO LATE!"**

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 **"THE MAN IN PURPLE, HE CAME HERE...AND HE KILLED THEM! HE FUCKING KILLED THEM!"**

"HE WHAT? HOW MANY?"

 **"I THINK 5! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"**

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY!"

Candy hung up and stepped on the gas while Cindy braced herself.

"Candy slow down you're gonna make us crash!"

"No time!"

When they got to the pizzeria, they saw several humans and anthros pinning down the man in purple who was trying to get away. More people were standing around yelling in fear or angrily shouting at the man as 5 bodies of kids were being covered in tarps by paramedics. Police surrounded the building making sure no one else was involved. Candy and Cindy got out and raced over to Fred who was talking with police.

"FRED!" Candy called out.

Fred waved them over and the cats could see he was crying and crushing his tophat in his hands. Cindy noticed something else was off about this situation.

"Where's Freddy?" Cindy asked.

"Don't know, his car isn't here." Fred pointed to the parking space Freddy usually took.

"Ugh...how could he just leave while this is going on? Ugh...the nerve of him!" Candy clenched his fists.

"Enough about him, those poor children...that's 5 families ruined." Cindy feared.

The three turn to see more people ganging up on the man in purple and beating the crap out him. Cindy had to resist joining in.

"Well what's going to happen now?" Candy asked.

"Heh...if Freddy wants to keep this place, he better shut it down for right now. No one will come, it may suffer the same fate as the diner all those years ago." Fred said.

Cindy and Candy remembered how puzzled even Fredbear was with how he could have bitten that kid. And they also remembered how traumatized Spring was. Speaking of them two, they had never heard from Spring, and Fredbear unfortunately was still in jail serving a life sentence.

"You know...I think there's more to these events then it seems." Candy tapped his chin.

"Really?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah...I think we need to look into them more."

"If you say so...I don't think you'll find anything." Fred shrugged.

"We'll see about that. So Fred, what are you gonna do now?"

"I guess I'm gonna head back home...knowing they caught the guy now. I'll see if I can get in contact with Freddy, I need to know where he went."

"Well good luck with that, we want nothing to do with it." Cindy waved him off.

"Take care Fred. We should meet up more often." Candy smiled.

"Yeah we should, have a good night." Fred said.

Once they were back on the road, the cats barely said a word. They were still in shock over what had happened, Candy suffered the most since the murders were similar to what happened in his visions...and yet...it was the wrong restaurant.

"Those murders...were supposed to happen in my place, not his." Candy finally spoke.

Cindy looked at him curiously.

"You never did see what place you were really in did you?"

"Nope."

"Interesting."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I love you Cindy."

"I love you too Candy."

"We're gonna be okay..."

"We will...I promise."

"..."

"..."

"What a mess."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"You know..."

"What's up?"

"Maybe...building Candy's Burger & Fries in this town may be a bad idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"So you're saying?"

"We should move..."

"..."

"..."

"You know what?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do it..."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **So yeah, the shift will be that I'm moving them to a new city where some old characters may return...and maybe some new ones...and by new ones I mean from the FNAC'S game. I'm not doing OCs.**_

 _ **XJ-7: There's going to be more problems right?**_

 _ **Me: Of course.**_

 _ **XJ-8: I would've smashed that brown bear into the Earth's core.**_

 _ **XJ-4: That would be way too messy!**_

 _ **XJ-5: OH I KNOW I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE NEXT PART I THINK I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT I THINK THEY WILL-**_

 _ **Me: NO POSSIBLE SPOILERS!**_

 _ **Jenny: Can you guys quiet down? XJ-1 is sleeping.**_

 _ **XJ-1: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

 _ **Me: Big snorer for a baby.**_

 _ **XJ-6: I can snore better!**_

 _ **Me: *Facepalms***_

 ** _XJ-3: *Facepalms*_**

 ** _XJ-2: HICCUP *Blasts XJ-6 into a wall*_**

 ** _Me: Thank you XJ-2._**


	4. Trapped

_**Starting with this chapter I'm planning on adding more FNAC characters, but not all at once, and they may not all have major roles. Blank may be a problem since he's not a human or anthro...and I do want to add Scribble Netty, the one that's just an easter egg animatronic based on the real person that goes by ScribbleNetty. I'll have to think about it...by the way, while I may tease a few pairings, there will be none that become official I'm afraid. The teasing is mainly for humor purposes.**_

 ** _XJ-8: Ugh...reminds me of the time I almost had to take Jenny to prom._**

 ** _Jenny: NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!_**

 ** _XJ-4: YOU DID WHAT?_**

 ** _XJ-6: I would so tape that._**

 ** _XJ-5: So would I_**

 ** _XJ-8: *Flips them off*_**

 ** _Me: Anyways, I also want to point out to everyone who doesn't know yet, though most likely you do, that Scott is making another FNAF game called "Sister location". I'm excited for it, that means more stuff for the story! Hopefully some new gameplay will be in order. I do wish though we'd get more info on the movie, ah well, guess we'll all see what's up with this new game when more info comes._**

 _ **ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Trapped

Once home, Candy and Cindy agreed to look for somewhere else to live in the morning. Candy needed to get in touch with one of his old friends, though this friend was kind of a jerk. Inside the house, Candy quickly closed the blinds and Cindy took notice.

"What's got you all worried?" Cindy asked.

"Oh just in case..." Candy looked away from her.

"In case of what?"

"Nothing."

Cindy pinched the bridge of her nose, her brother could be so weird sometimes, though she wasn't that better.

"Candy are you worried that Freddy will try to blame us again and find us? I don't think he'd even get onto our property with the security we have." She jabbed a thumb over to the security panel on the wall.

"I know...but still...you never know. I don't want to deal with him anymore."

"He's eased off us for a few years...if he goes after anyone...it'll most likely be those 3 who vanished with their younger siblings."

Candy turned to her and sighed, maybe he was just being too paranoid about all of it. He felt so ashamed of himself for being weak and afraid...it wasn't him. He peeked out the window one more time before keeping them closed and sitting on the couch going through his phone. Cindy sat next to him grabbing a book.

"If we're getting a new home, it needs to be something close to this one. It has to have 2 floors, large rooms and at least a decent sized-basement. We can worry about building another swimming pool inside later." Cindy explained.

"It's amazing how we need that big of a house...yet we don't own much."

"You own so many video games it's hard to count."

"Well you have so many books that I couldn't count for the life of me."

"Well we'll probably just get more stuff anyway since we're almost millionaire's. We'd already be there if we had gotten the restaurant up and running already."

"Don't worry, the city that my old friends live in actually has a spot open big enough for our restaurant, finally we have our chance. We've planned out how it will look, the activities and future improvements. The children we'll love our establishment."

"I did most of the work!" Cindy scoffed.

"Oh please sis, it was all me and you know it." Candy sneered.

"Hah, pathetic...you THOUGHT you did it all."

"I KNOW I did it all."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

The two hissed and bared their fangs at each other...though it wasn't effective. Cindy rolled her eyes turned back to her book while her brother turned back to his phone letting off a few chuckles. He was looking forward to connecting with his older friends. They had moved away many years ago and they barely had much contact with each other since they were out doing their own things. However the cats' friends agreed they'd help out whenever the restaurant was ready.

"Hmm...I think I know who to talk to first." Candy said.

Cindy glanced over and saw Candy's finger about to press on one of the numbers. Her ears drooped a bit.

"Oh no not him. That guy is about as annoying as Freddy." Cindy groaned.

"Come on, Peppy isn't that bad." Candy shrugged.

"He's weird dude. Almost rich yes...but still weird as hell."

"It's worth a shot, the guy sells houses for a living right now."

"Fine...but one smart comment and he can kiss his beak goodbye."

So Candy called out Peppy, a penguin who was their first and most annoying friend. Peppy was usually sarcastic or had evil intentions to boss people around or prove how tough he was. The cats saw him as nothing but a prick, but in the end, he'd help out his friends when they turned to him, as long as he could get in on whatever they were doing. Cindy hated him to the point she's had to beat him up a few times for simply being annoying while Candy often avoided any scams the penguins had in mind. Candy made the call...and rolled his eyes hearing the familiar sarcastic voice.

 **"Ah...I see you survived this long, just to need help, how _wonderful_."** The voice purred.

"Peppy, it's been awhile."

 **"Indeed, to what do I owe this surprising call? Especially this late, I mean seriously you could've waited. You're lucky I'm up."**

"Well you're still working with Real Estate right?"

 **"Yes..."**

"Then look out because me and Cindy are coming, find me something in great condition, good-sized yard, garage and a decent street."

 **"Heh, that may be difficult. But not for me of course...I'm just _thrilled_** **to not have a challenge."**

"Just let me know soon. We can't take this town anymore."

 **"Ooh, too much for you guys to handle eh? Well that's a shame...I was _so sure_ you could handle it. You said it yourself."**

"Fuck you Peppy."

 **"Harsh...yep...still the same Candy. I'll let you know in the morning. I'm out for a walk by a few empty houses now, and making money as the same time, meanwhile I hear your sister has to fight for hers while you sit around sniffing catnip."**

"Ugh, whatever...but thanks..."

Candy quickly hung up and sighed.

"Told you he was an asshole." Cindy kept her eyes on her book.

"Whatever...I'm used to it." Candy shrugged.

He slumped slower into the couch and thought about his future. He was a little disappointed about not building his restaurant in his home town...but they just weren't safe here anymore. Plus, it was a nice time of the year for a trip. The two loved driving a night, or in Cindy's case, driving Candy's car at night since had yet to get one despite having the money. Candy knew however that a new city met newer opportunities for their restaurant to grow and maybe expand if very popular.

"Cindy, just to make sure, I've got to ask, are we making the right decision here. I mean this could change our lives forever...actually it will." Candy looked to her.

She only smiled and lowered her book.

"I'm letting you decide this one." She said.

Candy's ears drooped...that wasn't the first time she's ever said that. And usually some of those times had consequences such as getting lost, missing events and even causing a fire in their own house. But it seemed like Cindy really trusted him this time.

"Well...I'll think about it overnight." Candy answered.

"Very well, it's getting pretty late anyway...goodnight, and please don't stay up again, Freddy isn't coming anywhere near us." Cindy assured.

"If you say so." Candy whispered.

An hour after Cindy went to bed, Candy saw it was almost midnight and gathered his blueprints into a folder and proceeded up the stairs. As he reached the top, he was met by a horrifying sight. Standing just a few feet away and looking at him, was a dark purple version of himself with glowing white eyes and teeth. The figure just stood there staring at him. Candy didn't know whether to run down the stairs, yell for Cindy or charge into the figure. He couldn't figure out what to say first...so the figure spoke for him.

"Hello...Candy..."

It spoke demonically, it's sharp teeth gritted, his corrupted white eyes glowing and his whole head tilted to the left slightly. Candy managed to find his voice.

"What...the hell...ARE YOU?" Candy shouted.

The figure chuckled evilly and flexed his sharp clawed fingers. Candy needed answers and was slowly growing more annoyed than afraid.

"I'm you of course, we look so alike." The figure said.

It was true...but why?

"Okay...what do you want? Where did you come from?" Candy asked.

"I was the being formed from your nightmares...I hold what you see in your future...your dark twisted future. Everything you loved, wanted and seen will be wiped away the more you doubt yourself, and that's what I'm hoping you do. You barely stand up for yourself, leaving your sister to do all the dirty work, you're pathetic."

This only made Candy angry, he forgot all about his fear.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Candy shouted.

"I WAS IN YOU FOR YEARS! I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! I'LL NEVER LET GO OF ANYTHING I'VE ACCOMPLISHED OR PLAN TO. I'D NEVER BETRAY MY FAMILY OR FRIENDS, AND I SURE AS HELL KNOW THAT MY FUTURE IS BRIGHT!"

"That's what your mind wants you to think. But it's wrong...and you're the poor soul that's stuck with that mind."

Candy angrily came closer to his shadowy self.

"GO...AWAY!"

"I'LL NEVER LEAVE!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU!"

"TRY IT!"

Candy took a swing but Shadow Candy warped behind him. Before Candy could react, Shadow Candy sucker-punches him onto the ground where he stayed.

"Ugh...so pathetic...I had to come from you. Heh, we'll meet again Candy...very soon."

Shadow Candy melts into purple dust that absorbs itself into Candy's head. Cindy comes rushing out of her room.

"Candy what the hell was that?" Cindy asked.

"Uh...I'll explain in the morning." Candy rubbed his bruised cheek.

"How about during a car ride? I can't sleep and you need to clear your head."

"Oh you have no idea."

And so the two left out to Candy muscle car and headed onto the road under the clear night sky and full moon. They had the windows down and music turned up while their fur moved with the wind. Candy decided to tell Cindy what had happened, needless to say she was shocked.

"Whoa...you think I have one?"

"Eh I don't know...you have a much clearer head than me. You should be fine."

"Maybe so."

The two were now driving along the interstate planning only to travel to the next city over and turn right back. However...they were not expecting what happened next.

POW!

A gunshot rang out and the bullet hit the back of the truck.

"AAAHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Candy swerved.

Cindy looked back to see none other than Freddy Fazbear angrily driving behind them.

"YOU TWO DID THIS TO ME! YOU WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN, AND NOW YOU'LL PAY!" Freddy yelled.

"HOW DID HE FIND US?" Cindy asked.

"He probably watched us ride around and decided to follow." Cindy growled.

Cindy quickly reached for the glove compartment and pulled out Candy's pistol.

"Time to end this." Cindy growled.

She quickly fired at Freddy's pickup truck but that did nothing.

"HAH! YOU CAN'T AIM!" Freddy teased.

"Neither can you." Candy growled.

Freddy angrily charged up behind them, but Candy swerved out of the way just in time. Cindy fired at Freddy's tires hitting one, but the bear popped two of Candys'.

"NO!" Candy growled.

He rammed his Challenger into the the truck knocking it away.

"He need to lose him!" Candy said.

"How?"

"I know how."

He tore down a dirt road away from the highway, it was pretty bumpy and narrow. If not careful, you could total your whole car, and that was a risk Candy was willing to take. Freddy fired another shot grazing Cindy's arm.

"AAHHH! FASTER CANDY!"

"I'M TRYING!"

They bounced over the bumps and drifted around corners passing by houses and nearly running into gates. Freddy managed to keep up for awhile before he hit a large pothole in the road causing him ram straight into the back of someone's houses guarded by a brick wall. l But his truck was still usable and he tried again. Cindy fired madly at Freddy who was having a hard time loading his pistol and driving at the same time. The road was nearing the end and there a way to either get back on the interstate or go back to town, downtown specifically. But in the end, the cats decided to stay on the interstate.

"We're almost out of bullets." Cindy said.

"Shit...uh...uh...DAMN IT WHAT DO WE DO?"

Freddy fired more bullets until his gun had begun clicking. He had only been able to hit the car, same for Cindy with Freddy's car. The cats realized they were out of options, but Freddy wasn't. With half of Candy's tires out of commission, Freddy used his last bullet to pop the third, causing the twins' car to swerve around.

"AAAHHHH!" The cats screamed.

"TIME TO END YOU TWO FOR GOOD! I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO!" Freddy roared.

"AND I SHOULD'VE DONE THIS!" Came a voice.

Freddy looked back to see a police car racing up behind him and performed a pit maneuver spinning out the bear into a tree totaling the car. Candy and Cindy put on the brakes but end up running off the road. The two jumped out before the car races off a small cliff and slams into a empty house down below ruining it. Freddy had been knocked out by the crash but the cats were fine...though Candy was having a mental breakdown.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO! MY CAR!" Candy yelled.

He fell to his knees and screamed to the heavens before Cindy slapped him.

"Pull yourself together, we'll get it fixed. But right now, we need to go make sure that cop puts Freddy away for good." Cindy said.

Coughing from the all the dust and debris, the cats made it back to policeman who was handcuffing an unconscious Freddy. Who they realized it was made their hearts skip a beat. The cop turned to them smiling.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

"SPRING?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Okay so I was hoping I'd get them into the new city during this chapter, but I've pushed it to the next. This was the last chapter that fully took place in their old city, at least until the chase, but still. So we got the penguin from FNAC introduced as an asshole...because why the hell not?**_

 _ **XJ-6: Well I'm a bigger asshole**_

 _ **Me: No one can disagree with that.**_

 _ **Jenny: Just be glad you weren't around when she'd anger so many people**_

 _ **Me: Oh I am. I thought for sure you'd all change by now.**_

 _ **XJ-7: Nope, we're just stuck the way we are, such is life.**_

 ** _XJ-8: I'm still the strongest!_**

 ** _Me: *Gets hit with a broom on the head* OW!_**

 ** _XJ-4: Now that you're done with this chapter, CLEAN YOUR ROOM!_**

 ** _Me: It's not even dirty!_**

 ** _XJ-5: XJ-4 is more paranoid than ever._**

 ** _Me: I can see...ugh..._**


	5. Rise

**_Time for this next chapter, ugh I've been so busy with work! I needed this little break. I want to be able to get this story going again. Like I said before this story won't be very long. I'd give it 3 more chapters after this one. Anways, I want to thank Mr. Mechabre for the suggestion on how to portray Blank for this. While he won't appear in this chapter, most likely he will in the next._**

 ** _XJ-6: About time you got back to this._**

 ** _Me: Well excuse me for going to work or doing other stuff besides this._**

 ** _XJ-2: HICCUP! *Blasts door*_**

 ** _Me: And now I got to fix that._**

 ** _Jenny: I can fix that easily._**

 ** _XJ-5: I CAN DO IT. I TOTALLY CAN!_**

 ** _XJ-8: You don't even have hands or arms._**

 ** _XJ-6: And you don't have much of a brain!_**

 ** _XJ-8: *Punches XJ-6 through a window*_**

 ** _XJ-7: Chaos...chaos everywhere._**

 ** _Me: Anyways, back to the story._**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rise

The cats were dumbfounded by who was standing right in front of them with a smirk. There was Spring wearing a police hat and a belt around his waist with a gun holster hooked to it. They hadn't seen Spring for 10 years...yet he still looked the same, only the cats have gotten taller and were his height now.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Spring broke them out of their shock.

"It...it sure has dude. Too long actually, we thought you were dead...or completely missing." Candy said.

"Always thinking negative aren't you?" Cindy shook her head.

"Oh be quiet!" Candy growled.

Cindy punches Candy in the arm which which he returns forcing Spring to step in between the two before a catfight could begin.

"Alright that's enough you two, look I'm gonna get ol' Fazbear here taken to lockup...plus I'll drive ya back to the house." Spring informed them.

"Hopefully you don't mean us riding in the same car as that mother-fucker." Cindy glared at the bear.

"No way...give me a minute."

Spring pulled out his communicator and called for back-up which came in the form of another bunny, one the cats had never seen before, but heard about. Pulling up next to them and getting out, the bunny revealed himself to be blue and wearing a red bowtie. On his face were red blushes and had green eyelids and buckteeth.

"Candy and Cindy, meet my partner Bon, Bonnie's younger brother." Spring introduced him.

"Hi." Candy greeted him.

"Howdy, looks like you two had a wild night." Bon chuckled.

The cats noticed their fur was a little ruffled from all the panicking and started to smooth it out. That's when Bon noticed something familiar about Cindy, then it hit him. His eyes went wide and he clenched his fists in joy. That cats saw this and looked uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Cindy asked.

Bon immediately went to grab Cindy's hand and shook it furiously.

"OH MY GOD IT'S YOU! CINDY THE FAMOUS BOXER! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE YOU! HOLY SHIT THIS IS AN HONOR!" Bon shouted.

Spring rolled his eyes but had to chuckle seeing Cindy looking embarrassed and Candy looking a little defensive. Candy often had to keep people from harassing Cindy during her career whether is was hostile or just fans. He immediately went to push Bon back ignoring that he had just pushed an officer of the law. He let out a little hiss and Cindy grabbed Candy's shoulder.

"Woah Candy it's okay." Cindy assured.

Candy calmed down and Bon looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a big fan and I got excited." Bon said.

"It's alright sir, just calm down. Look we really need to get back home and pack, we're moving." Cindy informed them.

"You're moving?" Spring gasped.

Then he glanced over at the knocked out bear.

"Ah yes...I see...this town was getting a little hectic. I've heard about everything that happened. Glad I left when I did." Spring shrugged.

"Yeah, we should've left earlier too, ah well, lets' get home." Candy nods.

Bon then remembered something and gasped in joy.

"Oh, actually if you guys are looking forward to move. I have a second job as a trucker, I can help you guys move tomorrow." Bon offered.

The cats smiled at his generous offer.

"Thanks Bon, that would be very nice of you." Cindy nodded.

Bon wanted to scream in happiness but he kept himself under control and just smiled big. Bon was known to be a nice but also a clumsy bunny...at least when he wasn't working. He just had a joy of making people happy even if he got hurt in the process...which was a lot.

Bon proceeded to take Freddy to jail while Spring called a tow truck to come and pick up their car. On the way, the three had some catching up to do. Spring had been silent for most of the ride back.

"So Spring...everything been alright? I mean it's been a long time." Candy said.

Spring glared at the rearview mirror since the two were sitting in the back seats.

"I've been...feeling better. Did some traveling to get my head straightened. Heh...after awhile I almost forgot why I was so upset about...but often I get reminded, but it's not as effective as it was back then. I've moved on, met new friends, been on new adventures. I'm not into the showbiz anymore...but I do hope your restaurant pulls through, my city is looking for more business. Maybe you'd care to fill in." Spring offered.

"That's just what we plan to do. Candy's Burgers and Fries will be a massive hit, I just know it." Candy clenched his fists.

Cindy then remembered what happened earlier.

"Say brother, you think that shadow version of you might really come back?"

"Let's hope not...I don't see why he would. Especially if he knows I'm not backing down from this opportunity."

Candy then remembers they were in a police car.

"Hey Spring, you'd let us off the hook if there was any trouble we got into right?" Candy asked.

"Friends or not, do the crime, do the time." Spring smirked.

"Damn it." Candy sighed.

"You're lucky Bon didn't pepper spray you or something for shoving him." Cindy said.

"What? He was all up on you."

"I know and I'm glad you did something...heh, he's so weird." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"You get used to him." Spring shrugged.

"Wait a minute...if he's Bonnie's brother...where's Bonnie?"

Spring's smiling immediately deflated into a frown...his hands gripped the steering wheel even more. The cats noticed and wondered if something had went wrong with the purple bunny.

"Uh...well...let's just say we won't be seeing him for awhile. He's not dead...just...put away." Spring said.

"Uh...and Bon is taking it well?" Cindy asked.

"Those two didn't really have a strong bond at the beginning. They were always distant...but look Bon wouldn't want me talking about him a lot so let's forget about it." Spring shook his head.

The cats nodded, though the rest of the ride was silent. When they got back to the house, the cats were relieved that it was finally over, at least for now.

"Well Spring, looks like we'll be seeing other soon..." Candy said.

Spring smiled from inside the car and glanced at the cats.

"Yeah I guess we will...I'll see ya then."

Spring quickly drives away leaving the cats confused.

"He's in a hurry...we barely even talked to the guy for an hour and he's already gone again." Candy scratched his head.

"I don't know, but we'll find out more when we get to that town. Come on, I want to get at least some sleep before we travel again." Cindy yawned.

And so the two got some rest hoping tomorrow would be a better day. Candy expected his shadow self to haunt him over night but no one came. The next morning, the twins woke up ready to begin their new chapter in their life and pack up. Bon was supposed to come soon with an empty big rig for them to put their things in including Candy's car. They only packed things like clothing, bed covers and sheets and their personal belongings. Cindy was annoyed by how many game systems and games he had stored all in 2 bins. But Candy was even annoyed by how many clothes Cindy packed in 3 bins.

Around 9:00 in the morning, the twins were having their last breakfast in the house. Cindy was an amazing cook and no one could argue that, especially Candy. She had made them some eggs, bacon and toast. Candy sat at the table licking his lips after smelling the hypnotizing smell.

"Don't drool on the damn table." Cindy hissed.

"Sorry." Candy wiped his mouth.

"Ugh, you're such a slob."

"And you are a snob."

Cindy went to retort but she bit her bottom lip.

"Touche."

"Alright let's eat." Candy said.

The two talked at the kitchen table for awhile about their goals and any crazy dreams that had over the nights. Eventually they heard a knock at the door nearly making them jump.

"Oh that's must be Bon, I'll get it." Cindy said.

"NO I WILL!"

Candy tackles Cindy and once again the two are rolling around hissing and arguing. Bon could hear the chaos and peered through the window. Immediately he got excited.

"YES! A CATFIGHT!" Bon cheered.

Then he cringes when Candy ends up knocking his head into the wall ending the scuffle and Cindy laughing at him. Bon goes back over to the front door and pretends he saw nothing. Cindy opens the door.

"Morning Bon."

"Morning Cindy, you two ready to go?"

"Yep...wow that's trailer is huge."

The big rig was painted ironically blue and the trailer was especially made with horizontal windows. How Bon managed to drive it up to their house while avoiding the others cars and houses remains unknown. Candy came out hauling his stuff and he also gasped at the trailer.

"Morning Candy!" Bon waved.

"Hey Bon, looks like the trailer can fit my car after all. I really need to get it fixed when we get to town."

"Well let's keep this moving."

And so first Candy's car was put in, then the twins' belongings...and once a quick scan through the house was over, they were on the highway. The Bon and the cats chatted in the cab while country music played on the radio. Like Freddy, Candy was a fantastic singer and often made Cindy jealous, such as right now as Candy sung "Home" by Chris Daughtry.

A little while later, Candy explained to Bon about when and where the restaurant would open. Bon tells them how there used to be an large robotic factory located where Candy's Burgers & Fries was going to be. It was apparently shut down thanks to a few murders. The twins wondered why there were so many child murders lately. Soon Peppy called Candy.

"Hey Peppy, everything set up?" Candy asked.

 **"Yep, 2-story brick house with indoor pool, large kitchen, living, dining and bathroom, 2 master bedrooms, large carpet basement and attic. Looks like everything you were looking for."**

"Sweet, hey man thanks for this."

 **"It's what old friends are for. Just don't get _too_ excited, the bad news is that there are some asshole neighbors, but they shouldn't be giving you trouble. It's one of those rivaling neighbor businesses. And you're house is literally between the 2."**

"Oh...I see. Are they really that bad?"

 **"Uh...well..."**

Meanwhile, at the new house, 2 groups were in their daily routine and annoying each other from their own houses. In one house, 2 siblings foxes resided there growling by their window at the 2 sibling chickens who were growling back at them from their own house.

"FEATHER-BRAINS!"

"FURBALLS!"

"BEAK-FREAKS!"

"SNOUT-ASSES!"

"YELLOW!

"RED AND PINK!"

The two groups angrily slammed their windows down at the same time fed up with their pointless arguing. The foxes were Foxy and his younger sister Mangle, and the chickens were Chica and her younger sister Chi. They had all been butting heads with each other for years...mainly for stupid reasons. Foxy and Chica blamed each other for failing at finding newer jobs and for their own siblings hatred for each other. Mangle and Chi hated each other to death, they have argued and brawled much more than their older siblings had. They each thought they were much better than the other and constantly ruined each other's chances at getting a man. The four even argued over who would control the empty house between them not knowing that they were about get some new people.

An hour later, Spring came by to inspect the house and take away the "For Sale" sign, alarming the two rivaling duos who raced outside, growling instantly when they saw each other.

"Spring, why ye taking up the sign?" Foxy asked.

"New neighbors bought this house. I'm helping Peppy get it ready. The new neighbors are some old friends of mine." Spring explained.

"UGH NO! I WANTED THIS HOUSE!" Chi whined.

"As if it would ever be yours." Mangle scoffed.

"HEY SHUT UP!" Chi yelled.

"YOU FIRST!" Mangle bared her fangs.

"FOXY CALM YOUR SISTER!" Chica snarled.

"NOT UNTIL YE CALM DOWN YOURS!" Foxy shouted.

Spring face-palmed, he hoped Candy and Cindy could handle these guys. Before he could say anything, the 2 groups had already lunged at each other and started a massive brawl on the front yard. Spring responded by pulling out his pepper spray and pointed it at the 4.

"You four better treat these two with respect, I ain't gonna allow you idiots to harm them or harass them. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Spring shouted.

"Yes." The four sighed.

"Good, by the way, these two are opening up a new restaurant in town called Candy's Burgers & Fries." Spring informed them.

"A burger joint, we actually need one of those around here." Chica said.

"Something we can agree on." Foxy nods.

Soon Bon and the twins arrived and Spring helped unpack their stuff. The cats were amazed by the house, it looked so beautiful from the outside. The nice large backyard and small front yard pleased them as well. The foxes and chickens watched from their windows as the cats put their stuff in.

"Hey, that's looks like that famous boxer Cindy...I like her style." Chica said.

"Ooh, that must be Candy, he's kinda cute." Chi smirked.

Then suddenly her fake beaks fall off revealing her sharp teeth.

"Oops."

"I don't think he'd go for chickens with fake beaks."

The foxes were thinking the same thing.

"This ol' pirate would never mess with a boxer like her." Foxy said.

"Well I would mess with that Candy...pretty handsome for a cat." Mangle grinned.

Unknowingly at the same time, Foxy and Chica rolled their eyes. And Mangle and Chi had one thing are their minds.

"CANDY WILL BE MINE!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Oh snap! Looks like things are gonna get more hectic in this new town. Like I said before, no official pairings will be made. Next time, Candy's Burgers & Fries will finally be built and neighborhood tension will rise. Besides Blank, hopefully more FNAC characters will start to appear like Chester and heck maybe I'll turn Old Candy into a separate character.**_

 _ **Jenny: Who doesn't like a good rivalry?**_

 _ **Me: It won't become a main focus, it'll probably just be for the next chapter.**_

 ** _XJ-5: I WANT TO SEE SOME ASS-WHOOPINGS!_**

 ** _XJ-8: So do I._**

 ** _XJ-3: *Nods*_**

 ** _Me: Oh don't worry you'll get plenty._**

 ** _XJ-6: I WANT TO DO SOME ASS-KICKING RIGHT NOW!_**

 ** _Me: Uh..._**

 ** _XJ-6: *Kicks XJ-8*_**

 ** _XJ: WHY YOU LITTLE-_**

 ** _*XJ-6 and XJ-8 go brawling out of the room in a dustcloud*_**

 ** _Me: On the bright side they are out of my room_**

 ** _XJ-7: But will now destroy the house._**

 ** _Me: DAMN IT!_**


	6. Rivals

_**Time to bring in some more humor...I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while now. Actually believe it or not, this whole story was originally gonna be about the rivalry between the foxes and chickens and have Candy and Cindy move in to mix things up some more. So it's good to include my original idea in this.**_

 _ **XJ-7: It must be bad not using the original by itself.**_

 _ **Me: Eh, not really since I can use it here.**_

 _ **XJ-6: Those girls won't have a chance.**_

 _ **Me: For once we agree on something.**_

 _ **XJ-8: Strange isn't it.**_

 _ **Me: Don't start.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Rivals

Once the cats were all moved in, Peppy showed them a map of the whole town letting them know where they could find their old friends and any popular landmarks. Candy's eyes beamed when he saw the perfect location for his restaurant, and he felt he was ready to start building...though his penguin friend had a surprise for him.

"As a token of our friendship, I've been waiting to tell you that we've already started construction of your restaurant, it should be open in a few weeks." Peppy announced.

Candy jumped for joy grabbing Cindy into a hug and they hopped in circles. Peppy and Spring laughed and decided to let the cats have their moment. Candy could not believe that finally his big dream had came true. And even better, there was no one who could stop them now...or so they thought. Peppy showed the two some pictures of the construction so far. It was going to be located at the end of a street next to the library.

"This is a perfect location, and it seems I may not have a rival restaurant after all, even better. Even I did have one, they'd probably be more tolerable than Freddy." Candy figured.

"Let's not think about him." Cindy nudged him.

"Oh yeah...right. Sorry." Candy's ears flicked.

"Let's hope your business is successful, I would _really hate_ to see it blow up in your face." Peppy chuckled.

"HEY! I can handle this business." Candy snapped.

"We shall see won't we dear friend." Peppy smirked.

"Oh screw you." Candy growled.

Spring then looked out of the windows before turning to the cats, he looked stressed.

"Look just be careful of your neighbors, honestly I think you've entered a war zone that's been going on for years. These two duos hate each other to death, arguing and fighting constantly, but who knows, maybe somehow you guys could fix this once and for all." Spring informed them.

"Maybe all they need is a good pummeling by other people." Cindy cracked her knuckles.

"Or just a talk." Candy suggested.

"BORING!" Cindy shouted.

"What so you suggest we just race to their houses and beat them up?"

"Yeah basically."

"..."

"..."

"Look we'll figure out something later, right now we should just relax and get used to this new house. We'll do some exploring around town later." Candy said.

"Race ya to the pool!" Cindy shoved him away.

As the cats ran off, Spring and Peppy decided to take their leave to go do their jobs. This left the cats at the mercy of the rivaling neighbors who were about to get the cats mixed into their crazy and violent situations. Awhile later, Candy and Cindy were playing Super Smash Bros. on their Wii U when the doorbell rang.

"Aw, just when I was about to finish you off for the 50th time." Cindy whined.

"Just be glad you actually won some matches, I didn't win a single one." Candy groaned.

"You just suck."

"No I don't!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Immediately the two sprung up and faced each other, having to be reminded that someone was waiting for them when the doorbell rang again. Cindy clenched her fists.

"Watch it bro." She warned.

Candy just crossed his arms when Cindy went to open the door. There holding 2 boxes of pizza was none other than Chica. Candy and Cindy recognized her from 10 years ago when she worked at Freddy Fazbear's. And boy was she glad to be away from that place. She stood there with a smile on her face.

"Hello you two, I noticed you had just moved in and thought I would bring over some of my homemade pizza. Didn't know if you liked cheese or pepperoni so I made both." Chica held them out.

Candy's mouth watered and Cindy politely accepted the pizza with a large smile, while slamming a foot on Candy's own foot causing him to wince.

"Thank you very much, you must be Chica. We heard you used to work for Fazfuck." Cindy smirked.

"Yeah...ugh, glad to be away from him. Plus I heard he got sent to jail." Chica said.

"Sure did...tried to run us off the road last night and finally got some jail time. Finally the bear we _wanted_ to get caught. Poor Fredbear, still rotting away in jail...poor soul had to have been controlled or manipulated into doing something like that." Candy explained.

"I heard about that...one of the craziest to happen in a diner...huh...hope he's doing alright." Chica worried.

"We've checked on him a few times actually. He's actually doing alright, nobody in prison thinks he did it on purpose." Cindy said.

"Aw that's so sweet of you two. Say, aren't you a professional boxer?" Chica asked Cindy.

"Why yes I am!" Cindy nodded.

"Cool! Think you could show me how you train! I'm pretty experienced in fighting as well, maybe you could teach me a few things." Chica smirked.

"Sure, then we both can whoop Candy's butt." Cindy grinned evilly towards her brother.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Candy pouted.

The girls ignored him and Candy went to sulk outside, only to see a red fox jogging over.

"Ahoy matey, ye must be Candy, coming to open a new restaurant!" Foxy said.

"Indeed I am...hey aren't you Foxy. You used to tell kids all about your pirate adventures at the pizzeria." Candy said.

"Yes I did, I still do every now and then to those who want to listen." Foxy smiled big.

"Cool, maybe you could tell me some one day." Candy smiled.

"Of course lad, say...I must say ye got one fine lass, is she single?"

Foxy immediately regretted asking when he saw Candy's left eye twitch and his fists clenched at his sides. But he answered anyways with a hint of anger.

"Yes...but she's not interested in romance right now." Candy sneered.

Foxy backed up a bit, sure he was a brave and fearsome pirate fox...but something about Candy made him feel uncomfortable.

"Uh sorry lad I was just curious."

He managed to change the subject when he saw their TV still on Smash Bros.

"Hey you got that too! Hah, I bet I can beat ye no problem in 5 matches."

Candy turned to the TV, then back of Foxy whith a challenging grin.

"Bring it on."

Meanwhile, Chi and Mangle were planning their mission to get close to Candy, they were willing, and crazy enough, to fight for him if they had too. Mangle was busy wondering what her first words to him should be while Chi debated whether to wear her beak or not. Once Mangle figured out what to say she jumped into the shower and afterwards groomed her fur wanting to look her best. Chi decided to go with her beak on and wanted to made sure she got to Candy first just like Mangle did.

"That fox better watch her back, I'm gonna make him love me." Chi growled.

"That chicken better think twice if she's gonna get him first, he'll be all over me before he knows it." Mangle growled.

Awhile later, Chica and Cindy came from downstairs where the two had done some sparring and were currently tired and only a bit bruised up. Cindy was rather impressed by Chica's skills, but the chicken still lost when she gave up.

"Wow...you fight pretty well." Cindy patted her on the shoulder.

"Not as good as you, I've seen you nearly tear off people's head with those punches. I can't believe that one human thought you were crazy enough to challenge him, he got no hits in anyways." Chica chuckled.

"I said wasn't holding back, even for a human." Cindy shrugged.

As they entered the living room, Chica was horrified to see Foxy playing Smash Bros with Candy, the cat was currently winning the most matches.

"HAH! BEAT YA AGAIN FOX!" Candy cheered.

"DARN! If I didn't have a hook replacing a hand, you would've lost." Foxy pouted.

Candy turned to the girls and waved.

"Hey girls, you missed Foxy's big beating." Candy smirked.

When Foxy and Chica locked eyes on each other, the tension quickly rose as the two rivals gritted their sharp teeth.

"YOU!" The both pointed to each other.

Candy and Cindy remembered Peppy and Spring telling them about their fierce rivalry between the two families and wanted to keep the peace.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YE DOING HERE CHICKEN!" Foxy growled.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING FOX!" Chica growled back.

"LEAVE BEFORE I ROAST YE!"

"YOU LEAVE BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A RUG!"

The two lunged at each other but the cats managed to keep the two separated, at least after Foxy and Chica managed to get a few hits to each other.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Cindy yelled.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE!" Candy yelled.

"THEN WE TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" Foxy suggested.

"BRING IT!" Chica struggled against Cindy's grip.

"NO! NO FIGHTING AT ALL! YOU TWO NEED TO **CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"** Candy screeched.

This made the rivals immediately stop squirming and stare at the cat. Even Cindy was stunned by the outburst.

"Damn Candy." Cindy gasped.

"Well...you guys were getting on my nerves." Candy crossed his arms.

Foxy and Chica now felt bad...they didn't mean to drag the cats closer to their own problems...especially as they were just trying to make their first impressions. The fox and chicken lock eyes again, this time feeling guilt.

"We're sorry about that...it's a long story of why we act like this." Chica said.

"Aye...you don't need to be involved." Foxy hung his head.

The cats looked at each and nodded.

"But maybe we can get involved and help solve this. What exactly happened between you guys, I mean you both worked for Freddy and had fun, at least with each other." Candy said.

Chica spoke first and stepped closer to them.

"We were best friends...we did everything together even before Freddy. Everything was fine during our time at the pizzeria, but after we quit and Bonnie...vanished, we decided to try and find different jobs in this city. But it became hard to keep our jobs and we couldn't find anything we could both agree on. This led to us slowly distrusting each other, and Mangle and Chi just hated each other and made us look bad too. We blamed each other for our lack of jobs to the point of hating each other. We even blamed each other for Freddy's behavior." Chica explained.

"The lass is right, and once we separated, our rivalry grew and grew. It became a war, to see which family is better...it never went well. Sometimes I feel like something is missing." Foxy said.

"Like what?" Candy asked.

"...Bonnie..." Chica muttered.

"What happened to Bonnie? Spring wouldn't explain very well." Cindy asked.

"Well, after quitting Freddys', he went his own way and entered a life of crime, even joined a violent street gang. After years of that he finally got arrested when he and his gang started to kill a bunch of people. He didn't kill anybody, but he did beat his victims nearly to death. He was bailed out by an unknown source...and now he lives isolated in his home on the other side of the city." Foxy explained.

"Whoa...to be honest...I like the way he thinks." Cindy smirked.

Candy nudged her in annoyance.

"Well I got to say, the reason you two argue and fight all the time now is pretty stupid." Candy shrugged.

"Yeah, none of you were at fault, why blame each other?" Cindy asked.

"I mean fighting over your own separate problems when there's no proof the other was involved? The hell you two?" Candy face-palmed.

"It does now sound stupid when you think about it." Chica nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"Aye...uh...well I mean we also fought over other petty stuff." Foxy shrugged.

"Pathetic...look you two need to calm down and get your heads screwed on straight again. If you don't, I'll kick both of your asses." Cindy threatened.

Chica knew she wasn't joking, but Foxy wasn't buying it.

"Oh please girl, there's no way you'd-"

He didn't get to finish when Cindy raced at him and kicked him hard in the nose nearly breaking it. Foxy slams into the wall making a crack, Chica covered her mouth in horror.

"OW...Ugh...nevermind." Foxy rubbed his head.

"Thought so." Cindy cracked her knuckles.

Cindy sent a deadly glare towards Chica who held her hands up in surrender. Candy chuckled and patted Cindy on the back.

"You're crazy Cindy...but I like that about you." Candy smiled.

"Thanks bro."

The two fist-bump while the other two just looked at them surprised. A few minutes later the four were sitting in the dining room eating Chica's pizza. Foxy and Chica started to slowly talk to each other about life.

"So...where are your siblings?" Candy asked.

"Probably out being as annoying as possible." Foxy said.

"Yeah...hey Candy...I think Chi has a crush on you." Chica said.

"Yeah, and so does Mangle." Foxy smirked.

Candy nearly choked on the pizza he was swallowing and shook his head.

"Oh god...this isn't good." Candy said.

"Why? I think it's adorable." Cindy smiled.

"Uh...well...I don't...I mean...just tell them that I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Candy coughed.

This made Chica and Foxy look at each other with worry.

"This may be a problem." Chica said.

"Why?" Candy asked.

"Trust me, I don't think we can stop them from trying to impress you or follow you around, they're insane." Chica warned.

"My best bet would be to avoid home until tonight so they would have given up. Hey, we should check on the construction of the restaurant." Foxy suggested.

"Yeah we should, hey maybe we can get a job there." Chica's eyes beamed.

"I'll see what we can do." Candy asked.

As they began to leave, Candy turns to his sister.

"Cindy...I'm really worried about the other two."

"Don't worry, if they stalk you or get too close, I'll get rid of them myself."

Meanwhile far away across town, Fred was finishing his latest invention. He owned a massive lab underneath his house where he spent most of his time inventing new things or checking on the machines. In one location of the lab was a cryo-chamber with a strange living vinyl doll standing inside. It was very tall and completely white, it didn't look like an anthro or human. Fred had designed it to be the greatest body guard. He was currently making sure the chamber was properly working.

"Looks like everything is a go, soon he will be complete, maybe Candy could use him at the restaurant. Hmm...perhaps I can finally get a name for him...my mind has been pretty blank for awhile with names though. Wait...blank...Blank...it's perfect He does look that way after all." Fred shrugged.

Inside the chamber, Blank's eyes began to glow...but...was that a good sign?

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **So yeah I had to split this chapter so hopefully next time more can be explained...sorry if this felt rushed. Trust me, Mangle and Chi are gonna dominate the next chapter...along with a few new and old faces. Not going to say anything right now,.**_

 _ **XJ-6: Stop being so secretive!**_

 _ **Me: Stop annoying me!**_

 _ **XJ-6: NEVER!**_

 ** _All: UGH!_**


	7. Versus

_**Time for Candy to suffer for a bit, and maybe Cindy will be able to finally kick some ass after all. I've been hoping this chapter would come out as good as I wanted it to be. This may be one of my favorite chapters to write as well. This chapter will introduce Lolbit from FNAF World who will slowly become a main character as the story progresses. I wanted Blank to get a bigger role this time, but it'll have to wait until the next chapter.**_

 ** _XJ-8: That cat couldn't beat me_**

 ** _Me: I don't see how she could, she's not even a robot...at least in this AU._**

 ** _Jenny: Oh dear._**

 ** _Me: What?_**

 ** _Jenny: Well Cindy just called, she's coming to get you._**

 ** _Me: WHAT?_**

 ** _Jenny: Apparently she doesn't appreciate you allowing Candy to get harrassed._**

 ** _Me: How did she even know?_**

 ** _Jenny: *Shrugs*_**

 ** _Me: Shit..._**

* * *

Chapter 7: Versus

Downtown, towered over by the many skyscrapers and joined by local food stores and other businesses, laid the first official 'Candy's Burgers & Fries'. It was in between a small market and the large library. Candy, Cindy, Foxy and Chica walked around the outside of the building, Candy of course brought his blueprints to make sure everything was in order. It was almost finished, it just needed new paint, windows, doors and of course all the supplies for the kitchen and dining room, but the cats had that easily covered. Everyone waited for Candy to give his current verdict.

"It's...it's..."

"Yes?" Cindy nudged him.

Candy turned to her, a large smile on his face, his fangs biting his bottom lip.

"Cindy...we did it...we finally did it. Next week, we'll be running a restaurant. It's finally ours...our dream came true. Nothing was able to stop us." Candy said calmly.

Cindy smiled seeing how Candy was able to control himself...and seeing her brother happy made her happy no matter the weather. Candy pulled her into a hug while Foxy and Chica had their arms on each other's back.

"Look at them...it's like we used to be." Chica awed.

Foxy turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Doesn't mean we can't be like that again." Foxy tilted his head.

A tear came to Chica's eye as Foxy yanked her into a hug, he started to tear up as well. Maybe things were going to look up...maybe. The group moved inside the building to take note of the main dining room already fitted with a stage. The extra party rooms were clean but needed to be filled with games, tables and chairs. The large bathrooms had functioning toilets and sinks and finally all the lights on the ceiling were working properly.

"Everything seems to be in order." Candy said turning off the lights.

"Yep, the construction workers are doing great so far." Cindy smiled.

Then came one of the most difficult questions from Foxy.

"So lad, who do ye plan to make yer first customer?" Foxy asked.

Candy felt a ping of worry in his head, he wanted to make his first customer experience the best. So who exactly could it be? Maybe one of his old friends Peppy, Spring...maybe even Chester, if he only knew where his crazy chimp could be these days. He really wished Fredbear could see the place, maybe one day he could. Unknown to him, Mangle was overhearing them from a bush nearby.

"Um...I'm not sure yet. I'll have to give it some thought." Candy tapped his chin.

He looked to Cindy for options but she just shrugs leaving him stuck. Foxy and Chica looked at each other and sighed, they really needed things to get back to normal. Figuring the cats needed to be left alone for awhile, Chica tapped Foxy on the shoulder.

"Hey Foxy, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure lass, see you cats later! Hope you enjoy the town!"

"Thanks guys!" Candy waved.

Once they were gone, the cats turned to each other.

"So Cindy, what do you want to do now? We can explore the city, go back home or-"

"Hey there!"

The cats turn to see a certain white and pink fox standing nearby innocently staring at Candy. Her tail flicked around and her mouth was curved into a crooked grin. Candy knew this could be trouble, and Cindy wasn't liking this one bit. She glanced at Candy giving him a look meaning "Want me to handle this?". Candy shook his head figuring he could see where this was heading.

"Uh, hi, you must be Mangle, Foxy mentioned you." Candy smiled.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you two. I couldn't help but overhear you wanting to find the perfect first customer. I believe I could fit that role quite nicely, even if I have to prove myself." Mangle informed them.

Candy and Cindy looked at each other, it was almost like they could communicate telepathically.

 _"Candy you should reject her quickly."_

 _"I need to see how this goes, maybe I can make her hate me so she'll go away."_

 _"How?"_

 _"I don't know...just go with it."_

 _"I'm already close to beating her snout through the back of her head."_

 _"Calm down sis."_

Mangle looked confused as the two cats kept changing face expressions and not even looking at her. She waved a hand in Candy's face.

"Um hello?"

The cats turn back to her taken out of their telepathic conversation.

"Oh sorry about that, but what could you possibly do to make me want to pick you?" Candy asked.

Mangle fiddled with her fingers...she had to think of something quick as the cats quickly became impatient. Candy tapped his foot and Cindy cracked her knuckles making Mangle cringe at the noise. She glanced over at the show stage and her ears perked up.

"I can help perform, like my brother I can tell some pirate tales or other funny stories." Mangle said with confidence.

Cindy squinted her eyes, her invisible negative aura growing and slapped Mangle in the face. The fox glared at the cat with an evil smirk...there was no way Mangle was going to let Cindy intervene in this plan. Candy rubbed his chin as he finally came to a decision.

"Well...I'll think about it." Candy shrugged.

"YES!" Mangle cheered.

"If we fully decided, don't make us regret it." Cindy growled.

"Hah...you'll be surprised." Mangle scoffed.

Cindy looked ready to lunge but Candy quickly dismissed Mangle.

"Okay Mangle we got to go, see ya later!" Candy waved.

Candy pulled Cindy away as Mangle chuckled.

"Take that Chi, let's see you do better." Mangle walked away.

Nearby, Chi had been hiding behind a building and was enraged. Just seeing how her rival managed to possibly please Candy made her more determined then ever to get Candy to choose her. However, maybe she'd have to get by Cindy first. Later on, Candy and Cindy had finished walking around town and admiring the view. People waved to them or honked from their cars. Fliers for the restaurant were plastered all over buildings and some people were carrying them.

"Wow, I think we're gonna get a lot of customers, the more happy children the better." Candy said.

"Yeah, I'm impressed. I bet we'll make better money than Freddy ever did, whoops shouldn't mention him." Cindy covered her mouth.

"That fox was crazy, I guess I was right to be warned."

"If she makes you uncomfortable or forces you to do something, I'll come running. We're twins after all, we can sense how we're both feeling."

"True."

Soon they arrived at a small curio shop just down the street from their neighborhood. Curiosity got the best of them and they decided to waste some time by looking at some old valuable collectibles. The shop was called "Lolbit's Curio Shop". Inside they saw shelves upon shelves of old items such as model trains and cars, jewelry, posters, clocks, pots, bottles and many other countless items. Far on the other side was a desk where behind it was a white and orange fox that looked very similar to Mangle. Was she related to her and Foxy?

"Hi there, I'm Lolbit, welcome to my curio shop!" Lolbit smiled brightly.

They greeted her and shook her hand.

"I'm Candy and this is Cindy, nice to meet you ma'am."

"I've got lots of old items for sale, nothing too expensive, but nothing too cheap either." Lolbit explained.

"Sure, we'll take a look around." Cindy said.

That's when Lolbit realized who she was talking to, a flier for the restaurant was posted on her front windows.

"Hey! You two are opening the restaurant right?" Lolbit gasped.

"Yep, should be opening next week." Candy said.

"Sweet, I can't wait to check it out. At least I'll be able to afford the food."

Candy's walking halted when he heard that, he stopped browsing to turn to the fox.

"Wait...what do you mean by that?" Candy asked.

The tension seem to rise and Lolbit's ears dropped. No longer was her smile present on her face, she now looked worried and saddened.

"I uh...it's nothing." Lolbit waved it off.

"No...it means something, please explain." Candy walked back over.

The cats joined back at the desk as Lolbit fiddled with her paws. She never told her full life to anyone, mainly because no one wanted to listen, or she would just act as if it was no big deal.

"I uh...wait...you want to know? Nobody usually cares...which makes me question why I care."

Candy and Cindy gave her sympathetic looks...they were always willing to listen to anyone who desperately needed help.

"Go on, we got a lot of time." Cindy tilted her head.

Lolbit bit her bottom lip but decided to talk.

"Well to make it short, I never had a lot of friends growing up and I'm already 20 years old. I was a very big collector but after so many years I had to make room for a new house I was moving into. So I came up with the idea of this curio shop to sell my stuff to make money. For a few years it was very successful. But eventually everything slowed down and I was making less and less money. I started to struggle...and now...I can't even make $100 a week." Lolbit sighed.

She began to tear up and the cats were in shock over the story. She really did need some help...

"Lolbit, please don't cry...please." Candy pleaded

He grabbed Lolbit's hands and held them. Cindy raced around the counter to grab her shoulders as the fox cried. As she couldn't explain further...Candy suddenly had an idea. He whispered it to Cindy who nodded.

"Lolbit, look at me."

Lolbit wiped her tears and looked at the blue cat.

"What?"

Candy pulled out a professional business card he made himself and placed it in her hands. On it was his personal phone number.

"Give me a call tomorrow...I may have a job for you." Candy smirked.

Lolbit's black eyes and white pupils grew, there was no way he just got her hired to help out.

"You mean-"

She's cut off when Candy puts a finger to her lips.

"Yes I do...welcome to Candy's Burgers & Fries."

Lolbit covered her mouth to muffle her scream of joy and the cats chuckled. She couldn't believe that Candy just hired her, maybe now her curio shop could somehow join the restaurant...she could be a part of two businesses at once. The three hadn't noticed Chi hiding and planning her move, she was shocked to learn Lolbit getting hired...but that wouldn't stop this chicken. She continued to hide nearby waiting for Candy to be alone.

A few minutes later, Cindy talked with Lolbit while Candy continued to look around. Once he was close, Chi crossed over and bumped into him.

"Ooh sorry, my bad." Candy panicked.

"No it's okay I wasn't looking where I was going." Chi pretended to be in a bit of pain.

Candy recognized who he was talking to.

"You must be Chi, Chica's sister." Candy said.

Chi chuckled and batted her purple eye-shadowed eyes.

"You got that right sweetie, hey, surely I can get in on proving myself worthy to be your first true customer." Chi smirked.

"Oh really?" Candy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like Chica I'm a great cook. Maybe I can help the chefs and give out some tips."

Candy knew Chi was trying too hard to be cute, the way she kept her hands on her hips, winked and looked him up and down. Candy still had no interest in romance, but found Chi a bit more tolerable than Mangle.

"Well I'll have to see Chi, I got other stuff to worry about right now." Candy said.

Chi chuckled and waved him off.

"Don't worry, but hey...you'll enjoy my company better than that other fox. If ya want, maybe I can teach you a few things." Chi bounced her eyebrows.

Candy was slowly starting to become uncomfortable and was blushing hard. This triggered Cindy's twin trouble senses and went to see what was wrong. When she spotted Chi flirting with Candy, she bared her fangs and stormed over. Candy sensed Cindy coming over and braced for what happened next.

"HEY CHICKEN!"

Chi turned to face Cindy who had her fists clenched at her sides. Chi immediately knew she was trouble but wasn't afraid, she slowly formed an evil grin on her fake beak.

"What's the issue here?" Chi chuckled.

"YOU! Look chicken, I'm not allowing Candy to be harassed by you. If you touch him, you're gonna get pummeled by ME!" Cindy threatened.

Chi and Cindy entered a tense staring contest, both looking ready to tussle. Lolbit came over wanted to stop the situation while Candy just watched.

"Oh come on...he needs a women in his life." Chi scoffed.

"Yeah but not you, nor Mangle. Just get out of here before I-"

"UGH! I GET THE HINT YOU CRAZY KITTY! Sheesh!" Chi turned on her heel.

But just as she did, Lolbit gained the courage to shove Chi towards the door. The force made Chi's fake beak fall off causing her eyes to go black and white and her mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth. The other three jump back when Chi angrily glares at them...mainly at Lolbit.

"You little bitch...you've just crossed the line." Chi growled.

Before Chi could make a move, Spring walked in after hearing Cindy's threat. He was still on duty and holding onto the gun on his holster.

"What's going on here?" Spring asked.

Chi turned back to stare at Lolbit with a death stare before looking over at Cindy.

"No problem officer, I was just leaving." Chi said.

She turned and walked out of the store, only to be seen through the window pointing at Lolbit who felt threatened and worried. Spring shook his head, having enough of the chicken and foxes crazy antics.

"I'm scared..." Lolbit shook.

"Don't worry they won't come back. Besides aren't you about to go home?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna close up shop." Lolbit started to clean.

"So you're gonna think about the offer?" Candy asked.

"You bet, maybe some of your old friends will be able to help."

"Let's hope so.

Candy planned to get in touch with Chester and a few others tomorrow. Little did they all know...it was going to be a very long night. Later on with Chi, she was walking home feeling better about herself. She felt that she did better than Mangle did, apparently the fox did too when she came storming out of the house towards her. Foxy and Chica would not hear a thing since they were around town.

"YOU YELLOW BITCH! I KNOW YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH HIM! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Mangle roared.

"YOU BET YOUR FURRY ASS I DID! AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Chi challenged.

"THAT'S IT!"

Mangle tackles Chi to the ground igniting a brawl that only lasts a few minutes when Chi pins Mangle by her arms.

"You wanna know something else, Candy gave his number to that weirdo fox who sells all that useless junk!" Chi mentioned.

This shocked Mangle...Candy cared enough for that other fox to give her his number? And not them?

"No...NO! DAMN IT! HOW DARE SHE! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I AIN'T GOT! WE LOOK ALMOST THE SAME TOO DAMN IT!" Mangle growled.

She managed to kick Chi off her and get up.

"You know what Chi, we'll do this another time, I'm gonna find that brat and teach her a lesson." Mangle stormed off.

Chi watched her go and evilly chuckled.

"Good luck with that. Meanwhile I should get closer and get those cats apart. After all, that purple cat is in my way. Huh...she's a boxer, and I know how to fight pretty well...hmm...time to see how she fairs against me. She's beaten many of my favorite boxers, time to end her career." Chi figured.

And on that night...3 different things happened at once. For starters, Lolbit was leaving from the library to go home not noticing someone following her. She shivered as some cold wind blew against her fur. She never liked walking alone at night, thankfully the library wasn't that far from her house. She had to cross a few streets and walk up a small hill. During her walk she could hear faint chuckling or random objects falling over like a garbage can or toys left on the ground from kids.

"Who's there?" Lolbit called out.

Nothing.

"Guess I'm hearing things."

BOOM!

Lolbit jumped and turned to still see nothing, another trash can had fallen over.

"Stop whoever you are!" Lolbit yelled.

She made it to her front door but before she could unlock the door, she felt a presence behind her.

"There you are you little bitch."

At the same time, Cindy was alone at the gym wearing a new pair of black boxing gloves she had bought from Lolbit. She loved when she had the gym all to herself. He pummeled the bag pretending it was either Chi or Mangle. Unfortunately she was gonna be joined by a new guest tonight.

"Though I'd find you here." Came a voice.

Cindy jumped when she heard the familiar high-pitched voice.

"What are you doing here chicken?"

There was Chi standing near the ring holding some pink boxing gloves by their strings. Cindy immediately realized she wasn't just here to talk...Cindy always welcomed a challenge. She banged her gloves together.

"I know about your history with boxing, beating everyone and becoming undefeated. You even beat people I was a fan of and ruining their reputation. But besides that, you seem to be in my way of getting with Candy. Maybe I need to prove that I'm capable of taking on someone like you." Chi said.

"Bitch please, you couldn't beat me on your best day. And also, Candy isn't interested in romance...at least at the moment. You and Mangle annoyed him, we were warned by your siblings anyway. I promised him I'd keep you two away from him, AND I'LL BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND FOR PISSING ME OFF!"

Chi put on her gloves and jumped into the ring.

"Oh yeah, I bet you're not a strong as people think."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"OH I DARE KITTY CAT!"

"Candy won't want to look at you again after a rearrange your face."

Chi removes her beak and throws it onto a bench below.

"BRING IT!"

With Candy, he was on his way to Fredrick's house after the bear had called him wanting to get his opinion on Blank. Candy was excited to meet him and could make him a bodyguard for his restaurant. His instructions were to park in front of the house where Fredrick would be waiting to take him down to the lab.

"Wow...I always thought Fredrick was crazy...but not _this_ crazy!" Candy chuckled.

Fredrick's house was the last one on his street. It was a 2 story house a small attic but as for the basement...overtaken by his large lab. As he parked in front of the house, there was Fredrick waving.

"There you are Candy, too bad your sister couldn't make it." Fredrick sighed.

"Girl loves to fight, so she has to keep training." Candy shrugged.

"True...alright let's go introduce you to Blank."

 _ **"Not so fast you two...**_

That voice...a demonic voice so familiar to Candy, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Fredrick looked horrified and was backing away. Candy didn't want to turn around...but he knew he had no choice. He needed to face the being who used that nerve-shattering voice. Before he could though...the voice spoke again.

"Miss me Candy...it's me...you're old shadowy self..."

"No...it can't be..."

It was Shadow Candy...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Yep, Shadow Candy is back...and meaner than ever. Looks like we got a few fights to get through next time! Blank will definitely gain a major role next time and hopefully some older characters will return, including a certain purple bunny. I still want to include Chester and Scribble Netty into this hopefully soon. I think there's about 2 or 3 more chapters.**_

 ** _Jenny: So you have all of this figured out already?_**

 ** _Me: I think so._**

 ** _XJ-8: I detect Cindy is still coming for you._**

 ** _Me: I can just talk to her._**

 ** _XJ-6: Ha! I'll take her on!_**

 ** _XJ-7: You can try._**

 ** _Me: Enough of the fighting already! Then again I got to write a few fight scenes for next chapter._**

 ** _XJ-6: INCLUDE ME!_**

 ** _All: NO!_**


	8. Catfight

_**Time to ring that bell because it's FIGHT NIGHT for this chapter. But first I got to say, WOW THAT FNAF WORLD UPDATE IS AWESOME! ALSO FUCK THAT RAINBOW! I never thought I would hate a rainbow so much, just like I never thought I would hate a flower. Also that new animatronic Baby looks creepy yet interesting at the same time. Looking forward to seeing where Scott goes with this.**_

 _ **Toy Chica: But seriously, you won't get tired of my voice will you?'**_

 _ **Me: No Toy Chica I won't...just don't say much. You're my favorite character in the series, but just don't say much.**_

 _ **Jenny: Wait, where did you come from?**_

 _ **Toy Chica: I was right over there.**_

 _ **Me: Oh yeah...okay then...**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Catfight

"There you are you little bitch!"

Lolbit turns around nervously, only to see a white fist crash straight into her face, the force hard enough to smack her against the door. Dazed and confused she pressed a hand against the door trying to get up and look at who hit her. some blood had shot out of her nose and she wiped her nose. As she looked at her attacker, her eyes widened in shock. She knew the attacker, in fact it was an old bully of hers from her childhood.

"Y-y-you...again..." Lolbit studdered.

She cringed under the other's angry stare. It was Mangle, though she looked much more menacing than usual. Lolbit got fully up and tried to twist the doorknob from behind.

"I saw what happened earlier." Mangle growled.

Lolbit's right hand rattled the doorknob harder as she looked at Mangle.

"What are you talking about?" Lolbit asked.

Mangle began to step up closer, more sharp teeth showing as she bared them and her fangs. Her sharp claws were curled into tight fists and her tail swooshed around.

"Candy gave you his number...I bet you were planning to call him later and flirt with him weren't you...WEREN'T YOU!" Mangle roared.

She shoved Lolbit into the door again making the nervous fox gasp.

"Flirt? No way...I'm not really into cats." Lolbit shook her head.

"LIAR! You were such a slut back in the day, talking to so many guys. I left you alone only because I found new targets, plus you were starting to bore me with your cries of pain when I pummeled you. BUT NOW YOU'RE STEALING WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE? NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET POUNDED UNTIL YOU'RE DEEP IN THE GROUND!" Mangle threatened.

If there was one thing that Lolbit despised, it was people claiming lies about her, Mangle did it all the time. But now...things were going to change. Lolbit felt a sudden anger rise up around her body, she felt a bit more confident. She stood her ground, baring her own fangs.

"No...I refuse to let you do that. I've had enough out of you...all these years of torment. It's time I show you that I'm not afraid of you anymore...I can't just hide and just pretend everything is okay. If you wanna fight Mangle...I'll give you a fight!" Lolbit growled.

"FINE WITH ME!" Mangle yelled.

Mangle charged Lolbit who sidestepped her letting Mangle smash into the door so hard it opens tossing her inside. Lolbit pounces on her and yanks on Mangle's ears.

"OW! GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!"

Mangle swung an arm and backhands Lolbit in the face getting her off. Mangle then grabs Lolbit and tosses her into a wall before going in for a punch. Lolbit dodged making Mangle punch the wall making a crack. Lolbit sucker-punches Mangle hard in the mouth drawing blood, but Mangle shrugs it off and claws Lolbit across the chest losing some fur and leaving lines.

"AUGH! THAT'S CHEATING! CLAWS ARE CHEATING!" Lolbit complained.

"Says who?" Mangle growled.

"Candy told me."

"HE'S MINE YOU SLUT!"

Mangle tackles Lolbit to the ground where the fight became much more violent. The two rolled around punching and biting each other, Mangle several times went for Lolbit's tail. More blood covered the ground as the two brawled on the floor. Deep inside, Lolbit was praying someone would help her. Eventually she started to lose strength and Mangle got the upper hand by pinning her down and started beating her in the face insulting her and laughing.

"YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND, THAT'S WHY YOU'RE ALL ALONE, THAT'S WHY CANDY WOULDN'T WANT TO BE AROUND A BITCH LIKE YOU, THAT'S WHY IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, NOBODY CAN! SO I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER SEE HIS FACE AGAIN!"

Lolbit realized Mangle was going to try and gouge out her eyes. Mangle lunged her arms at Lolbit's eyes but the courageous fox grabbed onto Mangle's arm pushing them away. The two struggled to gain control...but Lolbit was getting weaker.

 _"I guess this is the end for me."_ Lolbit shed a tear.

Then a miracle happened in the form of a large frying pan being slammed on top of Mangle knocking her out and she fell on the ground. Lolbit gasped and saw who was holding the frying pan, a smile curved on the beak.

"Chica?"

"Let's get you up."

Chica pulled Lolbit to her feet, the chicken still clutching the frying pan.

"What are you doing here?" Lolbit asked.

"I saw you were in danger...thought I'd help." Chica shrugged.

Lolbit threw herself at Chica wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you so much! I was worried I'd lose my eyes...or anything else." Lolbit chuckled.

Then the two heard Mangle groan...she had awakened quicker than they thought.

"Oh no." Lolbit gasped.

"Lolbit go call the police, I'll hold her off." Chica ordered.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Lolbit nods and grabs her phone to call the police outside. Chica clutched the crying pan tighter as Mangle got up rubbing her head. Once realizing who did it, Mangle growled.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE!" Mangle roared.

"How dare you hurt my friend." Chica retorted.

"Oh forget that bitch...I'm gonna take you out instead."

"Go ahead and try."

Chica threw the frying pan at Mangle who jumped away, then lunged at the chicken tackling her into a wall. From outside, the beaten-up Lolbit could hear the scuffle and would accidentally dial the wrong numbers, one number she accidentally dialed would save their life. Finally getting the right number, she was about to hit the call button when she was grabbed by the wrist by someone.

"You...it can't be."

Chica and Mangle fist-fought around the living of the house knocking into furniture and hitting the walls. Mangle was a lot tougher than Chica thought...especially in this state. Mangle managed to get Chica into a head-lock and punch her several times in the face.

"I'VE FOUGHT WITH YOU SO MANY TIMES, THIS SHALL BE OUR LAST TIME!" Mangle promised.

"OH THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME!" Chica spat out blood.

"NOT IF I SNAP YOUR NECK!" Mangle growled.

Mangle goes for her neck and Chica claws at Mangle's arms with her sharp talons.

"STOP! STOP!" Chica begged.

"GOODBYE...SEE YA IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

But out of nowhere, a purple furred fist rams into Mangle's jaw in a blur. Mangle barrel-rolls away and hits a wall, but she barely has time to see her attacker before she is pummeled in the face by the new attacker. Chica sat up rubbing the bruises on her neck as she could see someone beating on the fox. Lolbit races back in and checks on Chica. Lolbit was badly beaten and her left eye twitched from being swollen. Chica had just a few bruises and a cut on her right cheek.

"You okay? I called the police." Lolbit asked.

"Yeah I'm good, but isn't that..."

Mangle's screams of pain were silenced when the attacker knocked her out, this time for the rest of then night. As the figure got up, the chicken and fox saw the long ears on the person twitch before it's red eyes stared at them.

"What are you doing here?" Chica asked.

The figure then sped out of the house in a blur of purple leaving the two surprised.

"Bonnie."

With Cindy and Chi, the two were getting ready for a fierce boxing match at the gym. Chi had just thrown off her beak revealing her sharp teeth and black eyes with white pupils.

"BRING IT!" Chi was ready.

The two charged each other and slammed their first punches into each other's faces knocking them back. Cindy was the first to recover and charged at the chicken punching her in the face twice before slamming her in the stomach. Chi knocked against the ropes which propelled her forwards. She gained enough control to jump over Cindy and punching the cat in the jaw.

"Lucky shot." Cindy wiped spit from her mouth.

"Hah...that won't be the only one." Chi promised.

The two circle each other waiting for one of them to take a swing, they swung a few times half-way trying to intimidate the other.

"Swing you yellow wimp!" Cindy commanded.

"You first scaredy-cat." Chi said.

Cindy lost patience and lunged swinging a fist but Chi blocks it and jabs Cindy in the nose. Cindy retaliated by hitting Chi in the side and then uppercutting her. Chi blocked a few more hits before she rammed her gloved fist hard into Cindy's head knocking the cat nearly to the ground. Cindy stayed up and charged Chi with both fists and double-punched Chi in the face.

"Just give up now...why even try?" Cindy asked.

"I never give up so easily." Chi smirked.

"Very well...I was going easy on ya...NOT ANYMORE!"

"COME ON!"

Seconds later the two were savagely pummeling each other, punching and grunting loudly as they brawled in the middle of the ring, punches landing and missing, bodies moving around wildly, spit and blood flying around. After a few more minutes, both throw their possible final punch missing each other completely and fall to the ground panting heavily. They stared at each other, not satisfied.

"Heh...you fight pretty good...practice?" Cindy figured.

"Yeah...me and Chica train every once in awhile." Chi shrugged.

Cindy managed to get up first, though she staggered around a bit. She had a swollen eye and several bruises on her body. Chi had dried blood on her mouth and several bruises. Cindy took a step forward.

"It will be all for nothing...I'm doing this for Candy...he'd know never to trust stalkers like you and that fox." Cindy growled.

Chi managed to get on one knee.

"I ain't no stalker...but I do know I can win him over...even if I have to go through you." Chi panted.

The thought of all of the events from the past and how much she cared for her brother made Cindy extremely irritated. As Chi got up, she barely sees a blur of purple come racing at her and a black boxing glove ramming into her jaw. Then she couldn't control herself as her body was punched all over and her eyesight getting blurry. It was happening too fast for her.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU BITCH!" Cindy snarled.

She continued beating the hell out of Chi until she had the chicken in a corner. Chi only managed to block a few of the blows before blacking out from a final slam to the face. She falls to knees, then collapses to the ground. Despite this, Chi managed to wake back up, but she could barely get up. Cindy walks over panting and wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Had enough?" Cindy raised her fists.

Chi looked up at her...some blood dripping from her mouth.

"I'm not done...I...I..."

Chi ultimately faints leaving Cindy the winner. The cat took off her gloves and left the ring.

"She'll be fine...ugh...now I need to lay down myself." Cindy sighed.

The cat left for home, not noticing a twitch of Chi's body. Finally back with Candy and Fredrick, the two were staring down Shadow Candy from a few feet away.

"No...it can't be..." Candy asked.

"Oh but it is, it's been a long time Candy...but I've been observing you. You're on your way already, but I'm afraid it must come to an end. You should've saw this coming...but you forgot...forgot all about me. NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE...YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME! YOU'RE TOO SCARED AND PATHETIC TO DO SO!" Shadow Candy roared.

"DAMN YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU SCREWING THINGS UP FOR ME! I'LL NEVER JOIN THE RANKS OF DARKNESS!" Candy growled.

"Oh I know you will, everything around you will shatter like glass, your family, your friends, you're own spirit...GONE! But I've grown tired of waiting for you to change...it's time I speed this up myself. Once I gain control of your body...I'll take over the world...we will rule!"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Despite Fred's protest, Candy charged his shadow self only for him to teleport away. Candy landed on the ground after trying to tackle him.

"Where did he go?" Candy wondered.

Fred looked around hoping he wasn't trying to break into his house. He was so confused by what was going on as Candy had never told him about his strange dark side becoming it's own entity.

"Candy I really think you should get rid of this guy." Fred warned.

"No shit." Candy growled.

Before Fred could pout, Shadow Candy teleported in front of Fred uppercutting him hard into the air, then teleporting in the air to spin-kick Fred back to the ground with a loud thud. Candy gasped in horror but failed to do anything when SC punched him in the back of the head. Candy spun around just to get punched in the face and staggering back. Fred struggled to get up and could see the security switch next to the front door.

"I need to get to that quickly." Fred growled.

Candy jumped around dodging SC's punches and kicks but failing to land his own. SC then jumps up and kicks Candy in the forehead knocking him down. Fred scrambles to the front doors of his house and smashed open the security panel.

"Whatever this thing is...IT'S HISTORY NOW!"

Fred pulls the lever and out from the roof came 3 large lazer cannons that immediately began to fire at SC. Candy crawled away to catch his breath and Fred raced over to assist. SC jumped around avoiding the lasers that never hit him.

"Dude Candy, what the hell is that? He looks like you only dark purple." Fred said.

"I'll explain later...look we need to get rid of him...but first we need to weaken him." Candy said.

"Well you can't fight him and I can't withstand his powers, he's too quick for us."

"Wait...what about Blank? How stable is he?"

"He could hold his own for awhile, I made him out of complete steel material...that shadow guy wont defeat him.

"Then let's go get him!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

They turn to see Shadow Candy destroy all the laser cannons and turning to them.

"You're defenses are useless, they were no match for me." SC growled.

"Run!" Freddy yelled.

The two race into the house where Fred pulls another level by the living room light switch opening a trap door in front of them. They could see nothing through the darkness and this worried Candy.

"Are you sure about this?" Candy asked.

Before Fred could answer, SC teleport in and tackles Candy down the trap door. Fred cringes when he hears the two tumbling down the pathway. Fred knew Blank would be awake as he detected any noise front the front yard. Creepy human-like white eyes glowed menacingly and a growl escaped the living vinyl doll.

"MUST...PROTECT...MUST...ESCAPE!" Blank spoke his first words.

Blank saw he was inside a cryo chamber and started to punch at the glass hoping it would break soon. He was startled when he sees Candy and his shadow self tumble out of a square hole in the wall and landed on the ground. They had been taken to a large storage room of the laboratory where Blank had been kept. Candy could see Blank staring at him with his big white eyes...he did look sorta creepy.

"Oh...that must be Blank." Candy said.

Fred came out of the hole landing on his butt, but there was no time for laughing. Shadow Candy looked over at Blank who continued to punch at the chamber glass, several cracks had already been made.

"Hah, you really think that thing will stop me? LAME!" SC scoffed.

Fred saw the control panel next to the chamber and lunged for it, but SC tackled him to the ground.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

The two wrestled on the ground giving Candy a chance to run for the panel. SC saw this and shot out a shadow orb from his hand knocking Candy on the ground weakening him.

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU RELEASE HIM!" SC shouted.

"YET YOU SAY HE WON'T WIN!" Fred argued.

"EXACTLY, THERE'S NO POINT TO RELEASING HIM! NOT LIKE YOU'LL LIVE TO DO IT!" SC smirked.

"FUCK YOU!" Fred shouted.

Candy struggled to get up, the blast from the orb had drained most of his energy and he was panting.

"I...must...get to the...panel..." Candy groaned.

As he crawled painfully towards the buttons, a fist comes crashing through the glass and grabbing his arm.

"You!" Candy gasped.

It was Blank who helped him up and pointed to the panel button to release him. Slamming a fist on the button, Blank clenched his fists tightly to his chest before swinging out to his sides with a giant roar.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A blinding light enveloped the room and electricity buzzed all around as the cryo chamber exploded throwing up a large cloud of dust. Fred managed to get SC off him just as the dust covered him. Candy leaned on the panel and felt a large rush of wind went passed him. He could hear voices.

"AUGH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRD ROBOT!" SC yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM MY NEW FRIENDS!" Blank yelled.

Fred managed to make his way over to Candy while the sounds of Blank and SC fighting could be heard. More machines and storage supplies fell over causing more destruction and dust.

"Candy you alright?" Fred asked.

"I'll live..." Candy panted.

THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Blank had tackled SC through the door landing in a small hallway. Candy and Fred race after them where Candy pounces on his shadow self.

"I DON' EVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY LIFE AGAIN! I'M NEVER GIVING UP MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS TO YOU!" Candy yelled.

SC just looked at him, no longer struggling.

"You'll crack...you'll feel betrayed, lost...alone. You know I'm right...and it will be proven." SC growled.

"NO IT WON'T"

"YES IT WILL!"

SC warps away leaving Candy landing on the ground completely. He dusts himself off while Fred check on Blank who was staring out a window.

"Look at this, no dent or scratch on him. I told you that shadow guy was no match for him." Fred said.

Candy walked over to shake Blank's hand.

"Hi Blank, my name is Candy." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Blank." Blank nods.

"You see Candy, I built Blank to become the strongest bodyguard. He has incredible strength and intelligence, though he's not that fast. I was thinking that maybe he could be a body guard for your restaurant, I think you could use it." Fred shrugged.

"What? You expect my house to be broken into all the time or something?" Candy asked.

"No way, just informing." Fred corrected him.

Candy looked up at Blank who had stared at him the whole time, those piercing white make anyone a bit nervous. But Blank's smile showed that he really meant no harm and was willing to help protect, maybe he finally be rid of Freddy Fazbear if the bear ever tries to get revenge.

"Blank, looks like you may come in handy after all." Candy nodded.

Suddenly he receives a call from Cindy.

"Hey Cindy what's up?"

 **"Candy...we really need to talk..."**

"What happened?"

 **"Well I got into a fight with Chi, and Mangle attacked Lolbit."**

"WHAT? UGH THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA MAKE THEIR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Yep...now Candy is very pissed off. GOOD GOD I FINALLY GOT THESE FIGHT SCENES DONE! Though there will be more down the line. I think there will be a major time skip during the second half of the next chapter as I really need to get on to the their lives during business. SO 2 CHAPTERS LEFT PEOPLE, more characters will come, more from FNAF, more from FNAC.**_

 _ **XJ-6: AND ME!**_

 _ **Me: NO! This isn't a crossover with other series!**_

 _ **XJ-8: But isn't this a crossover between the main game and a fan game?**_

 _ **Me: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!**_

 _ **Jenny: I hope you haven't forgotten about Cindy wanting to get you.**_

 _ **Me: What's taking her so long?**_

 _ **Toy Chica: DON'T GET TIRED OF MY VOICE!**_

 _ **Me: *Slams head on desk***_


	9. Grand Opening

_**Hey uh...remember when I said 2 chapters left...WELL NOW IT'S 3! We've reached the final arc of this story and during this chapter there will be a major time skip. Old faces will return, new ones will be seen as well. And it seems that one character isn't exactly who he or she really is.**_

 _ **By the way that trailer for Sister Location was awesome! Baby, don't ever come near me opening your face like that! Also it looks like there will be free roam, I really hope so.**_

 _ **XJ-6: I can take them all on!**_

 ** _XJ-8: That will be my job._**

 ** _XJ-5: Aw did you see that cute little puppet Bonnie? SO CUTE!_**

 ** _XJ-7: It's no use!_**

 ** _Jenny: Please don't say that._**

 ** _XJ-2: HICCUP *Blasts wall*_**

 ** _Me: Another stain to add to the list._**

 ** _XJ-4: I need to go down and clean all that mess up._**

 ** _Me: I wouldn't do that._**

 ** _XJ-4: IT'S FILTHY DAMN IT!_**

 ** _All: ..._**

* * *

Chapter 9: Grand Opening

Candy was furious with what Mangle and Chi had been doing while he was gone. It was bad enough to had to go up against Shadow Candy, and now the night was going to get even longer. Blank and Fred watched him grumble a few feet away.

"Hey uh Candy, everything alright?" Fred asked.

"No...it's not okay. Look Blank will definitely become the body guard of the restaurant, just hang on to him until the opening next week. I still got some business to take care of back home. Thanks for you assistance Blank." Candy looked up at the strange bot.

Blank nods before grabbing Candy into a hug and the cat started to gasp for air.

"AIR! AIR! I NEED AIR!" Candy wheezed.

"BLANK PUT HIM DOWN!" Fred commanded.

Blank sadly put Candy down and sighed.

"It's okay big guy, don't worry, you'll be the best bodyguard in the world, you'll see. You're gonna do me a great service...and you just might come in handy to take care of a few pests who try to enter my restaurant." Candy smirked.

"Blank will stay here and get all the energy he needs, actually I'm still working on a few upgrades." Fred said.

"Good, just don't draw on him or something...I don't think he'd like that." Candy shook his head.

"Why wouldn't he?"

Blank growls at Fred clenching his fists tightly.

"Nevermind." Fred nervously straightened his hat.

On the way back, Candy struggled to grasp why Shadow Candy had the nerve to haunt him again, it had been so long. What made him come back now? Was something supposed to happen to him or Cindy? Was there going to be more info on the strange nightmares he had over the years? As he drove, he suddenly gets a sudden vision.

 _Candy was standing in another long hallway, but the walls oozed in blood, the sounds of screaming children could be heard in the distance. At the end of the hallway, Candy could see Shadow Candy staring at him._

 _"Follow me." SC said._

 _"FOLLOW YOU? WHY? YOU SHOULD'NT BE HERE!"_

 _Some sounds of plates breaking and adults arguing could be heard around the corner. SC just pointed down the other hall. Candy figured he had no choice, along the way he picked up drawings that the little kids made. One had Fredbear and Spring singing together in front of a crowd, well that wasn't so bad, sorta cute. The second was a little strange though, it only had Spring on the stage singing while Fredbear was nowhere to be seen. But the third one was rather disturbing, no one was on the stage, instead a pool of blood was left behind and dripping down towards the floor which was void of people._

 _"Why show me what happened the day of the bite? What does this all mean?" Candy asked himself._

 _"It's what your future will hold once you join me, don't worry...you'll give in soon." Shadow Candy said from nearby._

 _"GO FUCK YOURSELF! I DON'T GOT TIME FOR YOU!" Candy growled._

 _He threw down the drawings and put up his fists. Shadow Candy just laughed before taking off towards the screaming kids and adults. Candy chased after him, only to come around the corner to see what looked like the dead kid's body from years ago on the floor and Fredbear being shoved outside by Spring. Then he could see what looked like a small smile coming from a familiar bear nearby and a white and pink fox._

 _"Wait...Mangle? And...Freddy?" Candy gasped._

 _Then the two turn to stare at him, and then Candy's blinded by a white flash back into reality._

Candy nearly loses control of his car and he swerves to stay straight. He almost raced into oncoming traffic angering several motorists and getting a few insults. Candy felt embarrassed and stayed silent. He let out a heavy sigh and thought back to his vision. Why was he having these again...surely they were false like Cindy said they were.

"Hmm..."

As he got back into town, he noticed someone staggering out of the gym, a familiar yellow chicken that Candy just wanted to slam his fist into. Heck he even thought about using his claws on her. Upon closer inspection, she looked pretty beaten up and was holding some boxing gloves. Her beak was back on and she looked angry, mumbling something and rubbing her head.

"Time to end this." Candy muttered.

He pulled up next to the chicken who had decided to walk home since she didn't have her car, though she hated walking through the dark night. Candy got out and Chi saw him storming over. She tried her best to smile.

"Hi Candy what are you-AUGH!"

Candy grabbed Chi by her cut-up white tube-top that said "LET'S PARTY!" and Chi gasped in horror as Candy bared his fangs.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock your ass out and leave you lying on the road." Candy growled.

Chi gulped and shut her eyes tight, she was not looking forward to believing him.

"I...I...I'm sorry about all this. Me and Mangle had crushes on you, but I took it too far. I don't know what she did, but I just had to make sure you were mine first." Chi explained.

"WELL I'LL NEVER BE NOW!"

"I...saw this coming. Please don't hurt me Candy...I've learned my lesson." Chi pleaded.

A tense minute passed, Chi stared at Candy as the cat questioned what he should do. Chi thought she would be in the clear until Candy's 6 inch sharp claws popped out of his fingers making the chicken gasp in horror.

"As much as I want to do this..."

Candy lowered his head and retracted his claws back into his fingers.

"...I cannot."

He let Chi go who backed away...Chi tried to regain her composure and tried to look like a snob.

"Heh, thanks I guess." Chi crossed her arms.

Candy rolled his eyes...he was proud of Cindy's win against Chi. But even though Chi was in the wrong...he couldn't leave her stranded in the cold night.

"Chi...come on...I'll take ya home." Candy shrugged.

Chi was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah...let's go."

The ride home was rather quiet. Candy had a huge smirk on his face as Chi sat next to him, arms crossed and turned away. She had taken her beak off and sat it next to her. Candy casts several glances at her.

"You gonna be quiet the whole time?" Candy asked.

"..."

"Come on, I know you want to talk."

"..."

"Hmph...someone's moody."

"OH SHUT UP!"

Chi finally snapped, no longer showing any signs of trying to flirt with him. Chi gritted her sharp teeth at Candy who chuckled.

"Calm down chicken...I'm just teasing."

"Well DON'T!"

Candy and Chi were in silence again...but Candy didn't want the silence to remain.

"So how did it feel to get your tender ass kicked by my sister?"

He could see the blush on her cheeks getting redder.

"It was humiliating, but she just got lucky this time."

"Sure she did...you're just not strong enough."

"I'M NOT WEAK!"

"Didn't say you were."

"..."

"..."

"Pfft...Mangle is a weakling." Chi shrugged.

"She's gonna deal with me next." Candy assured.

He noticed a small smile on Chi's face...this made him smile for some reason. Arriving at the house, they saw Spring placing an awakened Mangle in cuffs. Chica was rubbing Lolbit on the back and Foxy just shook his head at his sister.

"Shame sis...shame." Foxy sighed.

Mangle struggled against the cuffs she was in but Spring kept her still.

"Oh shut up Foxy, you were no help." Mangle growled.

"Good thing I wasn't." Foxy retorted.

"Don't worry Lolbit, I'll be out soon, and I'll GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Mangle threatened.

Lolbit rolled her eyes. Candy and Chi came over and Chica ran to her sister.

"CHI WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Chica yelled.

"I uh..."

Before she could answer, she was cut off by Candy yelling at Mangle.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HARM ONE OF MY FRIENDS! YOU'RE CRAZY IN THE HEAD YOU BITCH!" Candy yelled.

He was being held back by Foxy and Chica.

"YES! I HAD TO! I LOVE YOU CANDY! YOU'LL BE MINE! THAT'S A PROMISE!" Mangle snarled.

"LOVE THIS!"

To everyone's shock, Candy sucker-punches Mangle hard in the cheek, the fox feeling her cheek burning. She was already in enough pain from her fight with Lolbit and getting attacked by Bonnie.

"AUGH! CANDY! WHY?" Mangle gasped.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU, NOR WILL YOU EVER HARM MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" Candy growled.

"Sis, you really need to stop acting so crazy, what made you do this?" Foxy asked.

There was a few tense seconds of silence before Mangle began to evilly chuckle...this concerned everyone present. Spring tightened his grip on Mangle's cuffed arms.

"You really don't know do you...?" Mangle smirked.

"Know what?" Cindy snarled.

"Hmph...Spring take me away." Mangle said.

Foxy raced up to Mangle and grabbed her shoulders.

"SIS WHAT ARE YE HIDING?"

"None of your concern brother..."

Then she headbutts Foxy before Spring yanks her into the police car. Chica grabs Foxy back as the fox rubs his head.

"Argh...she be a stubborn one." Foxy groaned.

"What does she know?" Candy wondered.

"Aw don't worry about it...besides...you need to be worried about your grand opening next week." Cindy patted her brother on the back.

"Oh yeah..." Candy nods.

Chi stands awkwardly nearby looking down at the ground. Despite Cindy's protests, Candy walks over to her. The closer he got, the more Chi looked away.

"Chi...you alright? I don't think Cindy knocked your voice out." Candy teased a little.

"Not funny..."

"Just saying."

"Look I'm leaving you alone alright? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well yeah...but...I just everything to be okay between us."

"How?"

"I don't know...but..."

Then to everyone's surprise...Candy hugs Chi. The chicken gasped and looked at the others.

"You really need to lighten up, tomorrow is another day you know." Candy said.

He let go and walked away motioning Cindy to follow him into the house. Chi stood there stunned as Chica came over while Foxy left for home to do some thinking.

"Come on Chi, I think we need to get away from the others from awhile." Chica said.

"Yeah...okay..."

A week later, the day had finally came. The grand opening of Candy's Burgers & Fries, a large crowd covered the parking lot all waiting to come inside. Children grips their parents's hand in anticipation to come in. At the front, Candy was giving a small speech while Cindy, Peppy, Lolbit, Chica, Foxy, Chi, Fred and Blank stood around him.

"...And so...I'm rewarding my new friend here Lolbit to cut the ribbon, thus opening the restaurant." Candy announced.

Lolbit grabbed the large scissors and eagerly cut the ribbon earning a ton of cheers. As promised, Lolbit's curio shop was to become connected to the restaurant, and she was to be the very first customer. Once people came inside, kids flocked to the stage where Candy and Cindy told a few jokes and sung a few songs with Fred joining in. Blank stood by the door greeting people, Lolbit was being served first by Peppy who took her order. Chica and Chi helped the chefs and Foxy told kids a few pirate tales.

The whole opening was a complete success, there were no complaints from customers and the food was excellent. Lolbit's upgraded curio shop was getting a load of customers as well. Candy figured the visions and nightmares he had were nothing but fiction...or were they? Later on, Candy and Cindy regrouped at the main doors.

"Well Cindy we're finally here, I've got the restaurant open and everyone loves it. I may get some rivalries later...but hey it's all part of business right?" Candy asked.

"Exactly, and don't worry. We'll always ave your back." Cindy said.

"I love you sis."

Cindy chuckled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Enough of the lovey stuff already." Cindy smirked.

"Heh...sorry."

"Am I late?"

The two turned to see who they thought they'd never see again, their smiles grew. There was Fredbear standing a few feet away being scanned by Blank.

"FREDBEAR!" The cats yelled.

They lunged at Fredbear for a hug nearly making the golden bear fall down. The three laughed as they were happy to be reunited.

"You're finally out of jail!" Candy asked.

"Yeah...I did my time...though my reputation is ruined. I figure I'd come on down to your grand opening to see how everything was going. Looks like it was a success today." Golden glanced around.

"Oh yeah it is...and it's even better now that you're here. Maybe you can make up with Spring!" Cindy figured.

"Uh...let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, I'd give it some time." Fredbear chuckled.

"He can't stay mad at you forever." Candy sighed.

"There's no telling how he's feeling right now, especially if he doesn't want to talk about it." Fredbear said.

"Looks like things are finally looking up for everyone...almost everyone." Cindy rubbed her head.

"Let's just look on the bright side." Candy said.

Though the two wondered...what else was in store for them.

 **20 years later...**

It's been a long time since Candy's Burgers & Fries had been opened, the restaurant continued to be a success for the cats. They were making more money than they knew what to do with especially with Cindy continuing her boxing career. Lolbit continued to run her popular curio shop which had expanded even more when the cats sell to her some of their own items from their childhood. Peppy continued to be a real estate agent while working part-time as a waiter in the restaurant. Fredbear and Spring reunited and worked over the years to grow their bond and Fredbear eventually joined Spring as a policeman. Foxy, Chica and Chi continued to work part-time at the restaurant while Mangle, who had been let out of jail after only a few weeks, did some traveling but still contacted Foxy every now and then. Fred often came to check up on Blank who still guarded the building with his life. The group even got surprise visits from Bonnie who barely said much but acted friendly.

Candy had not heard from Shadow Candy nor Freddy Fazbear at all which was very strange. He started to wonder if Freddy had something planned yet, a new restaurant, a new job, or even a trip to smooth out his life. For all he knew, Freddy could have been dead...he didn't know how wrong he was.

One morning, Candy waited impatiently for Cindy to get out of the shower, she had been in there for nearly 20 minutes.

"Will you hurry up in there?" Candy growled.

"Oh be patient Candy, we're not going to be late to open." Cindy scoffed.

"It's not that, it's just that you always take forever."

"And you always whine."

Since she couldn't see it, Candy flipped her off, not knowing that Cindy did the same thing back. When she exited the bathroom, Candy raced in nearly tripping into the shower. A few minutes later, Cindy was busy drying her fur when she could hear a car pull up in front of their house.

"Who could that be this early..." Cindy wondered.

Looking out a front window, her anger flared and her fangs were bared.

"No...not now..."

Candy came out of the shower drying himself off.

"Hey Cindy who is it?"

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"It's Freddy Fazbear..."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Uh oh...he's back! Ready to stir up trouble for this last arc of the story. NOW I CAN SAY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT! I MEAN IT THIS TIME! Anyways, we'll be seeing just what Freddy wants, including more info on what Mangle was hiding.**_

 _ **XJ-6: She is such a bitch, I wanna fight her.**_

 _ **Me: I'll call her to come right now.**_

 _ **XJ-6: DO IT! WE'LL RUMBLE!**_

 _ **XJ-7: Still nothing but chaos.**_

 _ **Baby: Everyone please stay in your seats...**_

 ** _All: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 ** _Me: NO I WILL NOT STAY IN MY DAMN SEAT...actually I'm on my bed._**

 ** _Baby: THEN GET IN THE DAMN CHAIR OVER THERE!_**

 ** _Me: NEVER!_**

 ** _XJ-7: I'll sit in it!_**

 ** _Me: Can you even sit?_**

 ** _XJ-7: Uh...no..._**

 ** _Baby: Awkward..._**


	10. Impact

_**Get ready everyone, things are about to go down now that Freddy Fazbear has returned. Their rivalry continues as we venture into the final arc of this story. More violence, more action, and more Candy!**_

 _ **XJ-5: I wish I could eat some candy.**_

 _ **XJ-6: You're hyper enough.**_

 _ **Me: *Hides candy jar***_

 _ **By the way, there will be a surprise character debuting in this chapter...think you can guess who he or she is?**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Impact

Candy was at a lost for words, this was definitely unexpected and also really bad timing. He had not seen nor heard from Freddy for years, but assumed he was trying to get his life back on track. Maybe he did and he had came to apologize...then again...maybe not. Knowing that bear, the fact he would come all this way meant trouble...had he seen his business? Coming down the stairs in his usual red tie, he watched as Cindy was looking out the window noticing someone else with Freddy. It looked like some black bear, it's' glowing red eyes staring back at her. Candy sighed as he heard Freddy ring the doorbell again.

"It's now or never." Candy said.

"Are you sure? He could charge inside and attack you!" Cindy wondered.

"I'm fine...besides it's been quiet awhile." Candy shrugged.

Cindy tensed as Candy opened the door revealing a smiling Freddy, though a hint of curiosity flashed in his eyes. He still had his usual tophat and bowtie on and he straightened them. There they stood, the two rivals, face to face after 20 years. Age had definitely taken a toll on Freddy in the face. Several gray hairs were poking from under the hat and he had darker circles around his eyes. Unknown to them, the foxes and chickens were spying on them. Neither rival knew who should speak first. Cindy stood behind Candy for back-up, the black bear was just coming up to them. He wore a golden tophat and bowtie and somehow sported metal sharp teeth and large metal claws. Finally after a few tense minutes...Freddy's smile grew.

"Hello Candy...long time no see." Freddy greeted.

Candy could tell Freddy had something in mind, Freddy's smile turned into a smirk. The black bear behind him only flexed his claws.

"Freddy...I could say the same thing." Candy sneered.

Nearby, Chica and Chi stood nervously, while Foxy chewed on his hook, Mangle however just scowled at the cats. Over the years, she barely talked to them, especially Candy after his refusal to love her. Then she despised Cindy for her constant protection over Candy.

"So...I've heard your business has been a success." Freddy stated.

Candy clenched his fists...he knew it was coming to this.

"Yeah...and I plan to keep it this way." Candy nodded.

"Hmm."

Freddy glanced over at the other bear before looking at Cindy up and down.

"Well Cindy, looking curvy as ever." He purred.

Cindy hissed and bared her fangs.

"Bite me." Cindy growled.

"Ooh...maybe I could."

Suddenly Candy shoves Freddy back hard, causing the black bear to take a step forward.

"DON'T FLIRT WITH MY SISTER!" Candy roared.

"KEEP YOUR PAWS OF MY FRIEND!" The black bear.

"Who are you anyway?" Cindy asked.

"None of your business." The bear growled.

Freddy didn't even get mad when he got shoved, he only chuckled.

"Now now Candy, we're not here to start a fight...yet. But I just thought I'd come down in town and check this place out. Maybe get a good look at your business." Freddy explained calmly.

"You're not welcomed to my business." Candy shook his head.

"We'll see huh?" Freddy bounced his eyebrows.

"GO AWAY!"

They all turn to see the Chica running full speed towards Freddy but Chi grabs and holds her still. Chica was furious and eager to pummel the bear.

"CHI LET GO! I'M GONNA THROTTLE THAT MOTHER-FUCKER!" Chica growled.

Foxy and Mangle raced over, well Mangle walked, and tried to intervene.

"Chica don't bother, this landlubber ain't worth getting yer feathers ruffled up over." Foxy said.

"Huh...never thought I'd see you two again." Freddy scowled.

"Go ta hell fazfuck!" Foxy growled.

Freddy only rolled his eyes and noticed someone missing.

"Where's Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"Busy...that's all we're telling." Foxy said.

"Hmph...that's always like Bonnie, always doing something else instead of the main task...pathetic." Freddy said.

Chica nearly broke out of Chi's grasp but was still held back, now with Foxy's help. The black bear laughed at her attempts to get to them while Freddy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Chica you couldn't beat me if you tried." Freddy scoffed.

"Well you know I can." Cindy stepped up.

"Well like I said, I'm not here for a fight, in fact I need to go for now. But I'll be back...with plans." Freddy whispered that last part.

The bears begin to take their leave with Freddy giving one last look to Candy and the black bear glaring at Cindy. The cats squinted their eyes before turning to the others. Cindy walked over to Chica.

"Chica you okay?" Cindy asked.

"For now I guess. But that guy is a monster. That institution didn't do shit it seems." Chica growled.

"Institution?" Cindy tilted her head.

"Yeah for the past 10 years he had been living in a mental institution trying to get better. My guess is that he was so tired of it that he faked being better just to be let out. I can't believe he managed to do that. I don't know who that other bear is though." Chica said.

Foxy and Mangle shrugged and Chi just shook her head.

"Well on the bright side, it will be easy to keep him from tearing down the restaurant. I mean Blank is very strong and able to keep Freddy far away. Though I think we'll need to boost security at Lolbit's curio shop. Remember last week when that human tried to break in?" Candy informed them.

"And got the pounding of a lifetime by Lolbit herself?" Cindy added.

"Lolbit sure has grown, those fighting lessons we gave her are really paying off. Speaking of pay, time to open up for the day!" Candy announced.

As usual, Candy's Burgers & Fries was very busy especially Lolbit's curio shop next door. On his spare time, Spring would help the children pick out items for them to buy in the curio shop while their parents either looked around or sat in chairs. Lolbit was currently helping a strange little girl that the fox found rather...creepy. She was about half her height and a little chubby around her waist. She wore her hair in large red pigtails and was clothed in a red dress and white gloves. She even wore some high heels and long white socks. What really creeped Lolbit out the most was the glowing large eyes.

"Hello little dear, having trouble looking for something?" Lolbit asked trying to hide her fear.

But thankfully the girl acted very sweet and innocent...at least Lolbit hoped she wasn't faking it.

"Well kinda...I heard you had an old microphone for sale, I love to sing...so I was wondering where it was." The girls shrugged.

"Ah yes...I think I have one over here." Lolbit pointed out.

The girl followed Lolbit over to a little shelf where a polished microphone laid on a stand. It was pink and red, the girl's favorite colors. Lolbit handed the microphone to the girl who eagerly took it.

"You wanna try it?" Lolbit asked.

The girl nodded before speaking into the mic.

"Everyone please stay in your seats." She said in a rather bone-chilling voice.

Lolbit rubbed her arm as the girl hugged the mic.

"It's perfect!"

"I'm glad deary, but do you have enough for it?"

The girl pulled out $50 bucks and handed it to the fox who smiled. She watched as the girl walked forward towards the door, only to stop, her grip on the mic tightening. Unknown to the fox, the girl's eyes were glowing brighter.

"You sure you got everything under control here?" The kid asked.

Lolbit was confused by that question but found an answer quickly.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Lolbit asked.

"Just curious...but still...if something goes wrong...Hmm..."

Lolbit was getting worried, what was wrong with her?

"Um...excuse me?"

"Oh nevermind...you won't need my help...but they will..."

"Who are you talking about?" Lolbit asked.

The kid turns to glance at the fox, a large devilish grin planted on her face.

"I'm not at liberty to say right now...just...enjoy the show."

Suddenly a little boy and girl both wearing striped shirts and pinwheel hats came running over.

"Hey are you done here yet? That fox was gonna tell more pirate tales!" The boy said.

"Nice mic, can we see it later?" The girl asked.

"Sure...bye Lolbit, thanks for the mic!" The creepy girl waved.

The three raced out of the store section and towards the restaurant area leaving the fox very confused. Meanwhile, tension was growing in a back room between Candy and Cindy. Throughout their time running the business, Cindy had continued her boxing career with complete success...however...there were times where it melted right into the difficult times the business had gone through. She was a vital part of the business and when her fights were scheduled during big business days...Candy would get furious with her. Sure he had proven many times he could handle it on his own or get help from the others...but emotionally, Candy felt helpless without her guidance despite what Cindy believed. Currently Cindy was explaining how her next fight was in a few days and how she would have to leave.

"Ugh...these fights are always scheduled during the bigger days Cindy, you've been doing this for years!" Candy complained.

"I don't know why you act so surprised." Cindy scoffed.

Candy and Cindy sat on opposite ends of Candy's desk in his office. All lights were off except the lamp showering light on the two from above. The tension was very high, Candy rubbed his fingers on his temples and Cindy sat cross-armed and leaning back. Their eyes met each other for a moment before Candy spun around and looked at the wall.

"You're an undefeated champion, no one really wants to fight you anymore, hell now some pathetic humans who think they are strong enough are willing to challenge you...and lose. What's the point now?" Candy asked.

"This time it's an anthro Candy...I don't know what animal, but I'll still win!" Cindy smirked.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Candy slammed his paws on the table making Cindy jump slightly.

"Then what is it?" Cindy asked.

"The fact that you always have something else to do instead of helping me...we're a team on this! Your career is almost over Cindy! Soon there will no one to challenge you...and then you'll be stuck here." Candy asked.

"YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE OTHER STUFF TO DO?" Cindy roared.

"APPARENTLY NOT!" Candy shouted back.

In a rage, Cindy shoved the entire desk away before getting in Candy's face.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

There was a moment of silence...so quiet you could hear a paperclip fall on the ground. The two cats stared each other down, fangs bared and fists clenched at the sides. Cindy gave him a look daring him to do something. Candy blinked hard before speaking.

"Look...I just..."

"SAY IT!"

Unknown to them, some customers had heard everything and were waiting to see what would happen. Foxy quickly finished his latest tale and signaled for Lolbit to see what was going on. Lolbit quietly raced to the office before turning the doorknob seeing it was unlocked. As soon as she took a step in, she heard something that made her gasp in horror.

"I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT OKAY?"

"YOU NEVER COULD!"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!"

Lolbit covered her mouth at the same time Candy did. Cindy was speechlesd towards what Candy just called her, Candy immediately looked horrified and regretted what he said. He slowly moved towards the stunned Cindy.

"Cindy I am so sorry...I did not mean to-"

SLAP!

Lolbit cringed when Cindy slapped the hell out of Candy, his cheek burning from the impact. He rubbed it and backed away when Cindy shoved him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Lolbit raced in between them before anything else could happen.

"WHOA WAIT! STOP! There are children listening from outside. You two need to calm down...please!" Lolbit begged.

Candy was still shocked by what he said and tried to reason with his sister. Not once has she ever insulted her like that...that wasn't like him. One thought came to mind, was this a manipulation from Shadow Candy after all these years? Cindy looked ready to pummel him but Lolbit pushed her away.

"Sis I didn't mean that! You know I didn't." Candy said.

But Cindy only raised a fist and shook it. Lolbit thought she might have to really break up a fight. But thankfully, Cindy lowered the fist and shook her head.

"You know what? I'm not going to deal with this right now, I'm going for a walk." Cindy growled.

Before Candy could stop her, she stormed out a back door. Lolbit saw Candy looked ready to break down. He collapsed in his chair and started to whimper...he felt so stupid. How could he just tell his own twin sister what to do when she had every right to do what she wanted? Sure it was during business hours when she left, but Candy often felt he was running this place alone, and the others were just...there. Lolbit had noticed a change in Candy's personality...he was more aggressive with orders...she hoped he wouldn't end up like Freddy.

Later that day, Mangle was heading out to her car with plans to go to the mall. She grew tired of Foxy always being away at the restaurant and not spending time with her, then again, it didn't hurt to have some alone time. As she got to her car, she noticed a note taped to her windshield. She looked around, no one was there. The cats' and chickens' houses were void of cars, and of course Foxy's car was gone.

"This better not be part of some prank." Mangle hoped.

She picked up the letter and read it.

 _"Dear Mangle, I hear you don't particularly like the presence of those cats or chickens. If this is true...maybe we can work out a deal...if you want to do so...please look at the back."_

Mangle figured some picture was on it, but when she turned it, there was nothing on it.

"It's blank."

"Indeed."

Mangle jumped and spun around to see that black bear towering over her. His red eyes glowing and unsheathed metal claws flexing. His sharp metal teeth gritted and shaped a smile.

"Hello Mangle...my...do we have much to discuss." The bear chuckled.

The bear looked around before leaning down to Mangle and whispering something. Her ears perked up and an evil crooked grin spread across her face. What was the bear planning?

Speaking of bears, business continued down at Candy's Burgers & Fries, but Candy had to cancel the twin's comedy hour due to Cindy leaving for the day. Candy stayed in his office sulking while Lolbit left to continue her curio business. Foxy, Chica, Chi and Peppy continued to work while wondering where Cindy had went. Occasionally they would check up on Candy trying to make him feel better.

Around dinner time, the girls were getting annoyed by Candy's isolation. Lolbit, Chica and Chi walked into the office to see Candy sitting in a chair sleeping. With one hard feathery slap from Chi, Candy sprung awake.

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE? HAIRBALL!" Candy screamed.

Chi slaps him again making Candy calm down.

"Ow...sorry..." Candy groaned.

"You're so weird sometimes Candy. Look we're getting tired of you sulking around and not helping us. Last time I checked, you own the place, and there are kids out there needed to be entertained by you. And another thing, you need to find Cindy." Chica explained sternly.

"I know I screwed up...I was too hard on her. It's just stress I guess...I mean we're not in a financial crisis, I just get worried." Candy said.

"You're completely paranoid about anything! You've always had this problem, we should know by now." Lolbit scowled.

Candy felt uncomfortable being cornered by the 3 angry girls.

"Uh...I don't know if she'll need more alone time or-"

Before he could finish, Chi had taken her beak off revealing her sharp teeth and black eyes with white pupils. Then the chicken grabbed Candy and pinned him to a wall, the other two coming over quickly.

"MAN UP CANDY! SHE'S YOUR DAMN SISTER! I WOULDN'T ABANDON MY OWN SISTER LIKE YOU JUST DID!" Chi roared.

Chica and Lolbit cracked their knuckles in unison making Candy gulp.

"OKAY I'LL FIND HER! DON'T HURT ME!" Candy begged.

The girls rolled their eyes before they heard a commotion from the front. It sounded like Blank fighting with another customer trying to get in.

"GET OUT NOW!"

"NO! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Candy recognized te second voice before the others, it made his anger return and he growled.

"HIM!"

Candy released himself from the girls and stormed out of the office. Walking into the main room, he could see Blank wrestling with a familiar brown bear on the floor, and Blank was winning. Some children were screaming in fear, others were cheering on the fight. But Candy was about to put an end to it.

"YOU! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Candy shouted.

The fight halted and Blank grabbed the bear up and shoved him towards Candy. Just what Candy needed, to see Freddy Fazbear twice in one day. The bear had bits of ruffed up fur from his scuffle with Blank but was otherwise fine, as proven by his evil grin.

"Hello again Candy, just thought I come check out this place like I said I was. I wasn't going to let go of that decision so easily." Freddy glanced over at Blank who was staring him down.

Everyone in the whole restaurant watched the two rivals stare each other down. Parents holding their kids tight, the kids themselves mentally making predictions of what was going to happen, and Candy's friends worrying. Everyone stayed silent as Candy and Freddy spoke.

"Freddy, you're not welcome here. You never wanted me barging into your restaurant, so what gives you the right to barge into mine? You trying to scope the place? Find something you can take?" Candy accused him.

Freddy chuckled and straightened his bowtie.

"You were always panicking and being such a loser when we were kids Candy. Surprised to see that not much has changed...and knowing you for as long as I did, I don't see this place lasting much longer." Freddy shrugged.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Candy shouted.

"Oh I dare...in fact...20 years is too much for this place to be standing...hmph...everyone would be coming to me if I tore this place down and created a new pizzeria. I know they would! They love me more, and you know it!" Freddy snarled.

"That ain't true, nobody barely remembers your pizzeria anymore. Everyone knows what you truly are, and we know that YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR PUTTING FREDBEAR IN JAIL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Candy yelled.

Parents and children gasped, but the other anthros only nodded. Freddy was taken back, what made him think that?

"THAT AIN'T TRUE!" Freddy roared.

"I KNOW IT IS! THIRTY YEARS IS LONG ENOUGH TO HIDE THE TRUTH FREDDY! WHAT REALLY HAPPENED WITH THAT CHILD! WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?"

"I AIN'T TELLING YOU SHIT BECAUSE I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT YOU SISTER-ABANDONING FUCKER! I HEARD EVERYTHING, SOME BROTHER YOU ARE! I LOVED MY BROTHER, YOU APPARENTLY HAVE NO MORE RESPECT FOR HER!"

That did it, a lost feeling of pure rage bellowed from the depths of Candy's soul, an energy only someone like Shadow Candy could hope to consume. Without warning he springs out his 6 inch razor sharp claws and slashes Freddy's face twice, blood flying off. Everyone was in shock, however the children actually seemed to enjoy it.

"YOU KEEP MY SISTER OUT OF THIS! I LOVE HER! AND I'M GONNA FIX THE MESS I MADE! YOU WORRY ABOUT YOU! AND GET THE FUCK OUT OUR LIVES!" Candy shrieked.

That was Blank's cue to grab Freddy in a headlock before the bear could retaliate. Several other human and anthro adults helped throw Freddy out of the restaurant and landed in the parking lot with a loud thud. As he got up, he angrily roared at the front entrance.

"MARK MY WORDS CANDY! I'LL TEAR THIS PLACE DOWN, AND I WILL RULE AGAIN! I SWEAR THIS TO YOU!" Freddy vowed.

After he ran off, everyone turned to Candy who was looking at his unsheathed claws on both his paws. He had rarely used them and just looking at them sent shivers down his spine. He began to panic in his mind, especially when he sensed a long lost voice bellowing from his soul.

 _"Yes...the rage...the pain...the panic...I can feel it...it's all coming along just fine. Heh...I'll be free after all this time...the darkness will rise."_

Candy jumped when Lolbit put a hand on his shoulder.

"Candy that was very brave of what you just did...are you okay?" Lolbit asked.

Candy retracted his claws and turned to see the customers starting to clap and cheer for him, and his friends smiled at him. But Candy had no feeling of happiness inside of him, he was scared, lost and...helpless. This was nothing his friends could fix...he needed his sister. He needed Cindy's guidance again...she was right. He always needed her, but that didn't mean he couldn't do a lot of things on his own.

"I...I need to find Cindy now!"

Before anyone could say anything, Candy raced out of the restaurant without another word. Unknown to them, the strange red pig-tailed girl grinned.

"Hmm..."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **One last part to go, and I got a lot to put in that one as well. I'm pretty sure you know who the girl is. She'll be getting a slightly bigger role in the last chapter.**_

 _ **XJ-6: I need a role.**_

 _ **Me: FOR THE LAST TIME NO!**_

 _ **XJ-6: Oh you're no fun!**_

 _ **XJ-7: I'm never fun**_

 _ **XJ-5: Speeding along on those wheels of yours should be a blast!**_

 _ **XJ-7: Not really.**_

 _ **XJ-2: HICCUP! *Blasts wall***_

 ** _Jenny: You're whole room is like completely black now._**

 ** _Me: XJ-4 Clean this mess!_**

 ** _XJ-4: I DON'T CLEAN ON DEMAND! YOU WATCH YOU'RE MOUTH OR I'LL WASH IT OUT!_**

 ** _Me: The worst you could do is hit me with a broom._**

 ** _*Gets hit with broom*_**

 ** _Me: OW!_**


	11. Absolution PT 1

_**And so we've come to part 1 of the crazy and probably complex ending to the story. New characters such as RAT, Chester and ScribbleNetty will arrive this time...including the return of Baby.**_

 ** _XJ-6: HEY SHE SAID STAY SEATED!_**

 ** _Me: Nah, I feel like standing._**

 ** _XJ-4: That chair your sitting in is filthy anyway._**

 ** _XJ-7: I might as well sit. Not like I got anything else to do._**

 ** _XJ-5: You could race XJ-3 around the house._**

 ** _XJ-3: *Tries to run but falls apart*_**

 ** _XJ-1: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 ** _Jenny: Not again._**

 ** _XJ-2: HICCUP *Blasts wall*_**

 ** _XJ-8: I'll get everything under control._**

 ** _Me: Well while you do that, I'll get this chapter started._**

* * *

Chapter 10: Absolution PT 1

Meanwhile with Cindy, the angry purple feline walked around the middle of the city deep in thought. She had never been so mad at her brother before, sure he was annoying and a bit clumsy, but he was in no position to boss her around. They were supposed to be equals, hell they were twins for crying out loud. The fact that Candy thought he controlled her life made her furious. She wasn't going to let Candy tell her what she can and can't do. She was gong to her next boxing match whether he liked it or not. Not like he ever came anymore, Candy ran the restaurant in her absence, but he would watch it on TV and call her.

"Stupid Candy...thinking he's the boss of me! This whole business is scrambling his brain...he better watch himself." Cindy growled.

It brought a tear to her eye thinking of his attitude, he's lucky she didn't pummel him in the office...then again...maybe Candy needed a good thrashing to set him straight. But then she wondered...could Shadow Candy be plotting again? Maybe he fed on Candy's anger and made her brother worse. She shook her head and rubbed her arms, it was getting a little chilly. Several humans and anthros walked around nodding or waving to each other including Cindy. Some wished her luck on her match or gave her a thumbs up. But none of this cheered her up.

Walking near the bar, she felt she was being followed, surely Freddy or that black bear didn't think they could surprise attack her. Her ears perked up as she could hear wheezing and a few coughs. Getting even closer to the bar, she was deciding when to turn around, the wheezing and coughing continued.

"Ugh..."

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder rather roughly and she tensed up, her tail pointing straight up.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here all alone." The person purred.

Cindy swung around knocking the hand off to see a taller brown rat who looked pretty old with large black outlines around his eyes, wrinkles on his face and countless cuts all around his body. The rat seem to hunch over and shook a bit.

"Look man I don't have time for your shit, back off before I knock you down the street." Cindy bared her fangs.

But the rat continued to advance on her, Cindy held her fists up but found herself back away towards an alley next to the bar.

"Come on, we can have a good time." The rat shrugged.

"Get away from me! GET AWAY!" Cindy growled.

"Not happening sweetie."

Suddenly the rat lunged for her and Cindy couldn't help but let out a scream of terror. She swung several times but the rat dodged them all except the last one which knocked him in the head. Cindy then kicks him in the chest before backing away, fists still up. The rat rubbed his head before he staggered back a bit.

"AUGH! YOU BITCH!"

"I'M NOT A BITCH!"

The rat raced at her with a fist but before he could get to her, a crowbar rammed against the back of his head with a loud clang knocking him out instantly and he tumbles to the ground. Cindy jumped back in shock before looking up at her possible savior. Who she saw made her heart skip a beat.

"Oh...hey Bonnie."

Bonnie stood there still clutching the crowbar tightly in his hands, his red eyes staring down at Cindy who was confused as to was he was thinking. He didn't smile, just kept his frown. Cindy thought Bonnie had nothing against her or the others, after all he often provided small talk with the gang. Cindy slowly reached a hand out.

"Bonnie...you can let go of the crowbar now." Cindy said.

More silence followed for another minute before Bonnie's frown changed into a smirk.

"Hmph." Was all he said before lowering the crowbar more.

Cindy felt relieved seeing that Bonnie had nothing planned after all. Bonnie tilted his head curious by what she was doing out here.

"Thanks for the help Bonnie, look you don't need to worry about why I'm out alone...it's personal." Candy said.

"Oh really?"

Cindy and Bonnie turn around to see someone Cindy hadn't seen for awhile. Over the years Cindy has trained with other former boxers and met only the best around. This person was someone Cindy was all too familiar with. Standing behind them was a thin female cat with long brown hair and wearing a yellow blazer jacket with a green bowtie and also a yellow tophat with a ribbon on it. In her white gloved hands was a long green cane with a green orb on the top.

"Ah hello Cindy dear...it's been awhile." The cat grinned.

"Netty...it's been almost a year. Where have you been?" Cindy asked.

"Training other students my dear. Bonnie here is helping me out now." Netty tilted her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

Then Netty looked at the orb on her cane which began to glow, what looked like an evil grin appeared on Netty's face before she smacked the cane in her hands like a stick. Many unknown powers were hidden inside that cane of hers.

"The old cane is detecting some rather...negative energy in you. Tell me dear, are you and Candy having sibling issues?" She purred.

Cindy looked down, anger present on her face. Netty and Bonnie looked at each other and nodded in confirmation. They knew something bad had happened, and it wasn't over yet.

"Why don't we talk in Chester's Bar? We can discuss your problem and hopefully find a solution." Netty suggested.

Cindy nodded and followed the two inside the bar. Neither Cindy nor Candy were drinkers, but they still hung around to talk to Chester and chat with Peppy, Spring or Fredbear, the golden duo always drank on the weekends. Inside there wasn't a lot of people, nobody had heard what had happened out in the back. Chester was busy serving another customer when the three walked in. Chester was a wild chimp who had a love for playing music like Bonnie, except he played a banjo instead of a guitar. He often played it when he was bored or to entertain others. He used to have a crush on Cindy but the cat turned him down immediately saying chimps weren't her type, she preferred other cats.

"Heya guys! How's it going! Netty! Haven't seen you in awhile! Bonnie! My man! Cindy, looking purrfect as ever!" Chester waved excitedly.

"Calm down chimp, look we need to solve a little problem, you see Cindy and Candy had a little fight back at the restaurant and-" Netty is cut off.

"OOH! A FIGHT! A CATFIGHT TOO! Was it physical? Did you two knock the crap out of each other? I don't see any bruises on you, did you win?" Chester banged his fists on the table.

Bonnie then slammed his own fist harder on the counter making the chimp cringe in fear and shut up.

"Sorry."

Cindy and Netty rolled their eyes before Netty continued.

"It wasn't physical...yet. However, Cindy, why exactly were you two arguing?" Netty asked.

"Well I have a boxing match to get to tomorrow night, but Candy is so fucking bossy and thinking he can tell me what to do. He was never like this when we were kids, we had a very close bond...but now...everything is changing. What is it? Am I doing something wrong? Is he doing something wrong? WHAT?" Cindy slammed the counter making the others jump.

Bonnie didn't have much problems with his younger brother Bon. His brother was just a little intimidated by him though...this sometimes made him feel sad that he couldn't always be by his brother's side. Did Bon even talk about him to others...probably. Netty looked between Cindy and her cane which continued to glow.

"Hmm...something must be done about this Cindy. Maybe after closing you should talk to him, he obviously cares about your well-being. Maybe he's just not a fan of you fighting without him being able to watch. But you can't just bring the fight to him, unless you decided to hold boxing matches in the restaurant, go ahead and scar the kids for life even more...not like it didn't happen at Freddy's a lot." Netty shrugged.

"More talking less fighting." Chester chimed in.

Cindy knew Candy did care...but still...she didn't like how bossy he had became. She didn't want him becoming Freddy, but it seems he was slowly starting to become that way. She couldn't let that happen, even the chances of Shadow Candy returning were possible. That shadowy clone had been shackled in the depths of Candy's soul for years with Candy living a life without stress or pain.

"Maybe...I should talk to him after all." Cindy muttered.

"That's the spirit, by the way...did you two keep your promise?" Netty asked.

"You mean the 'No Claws' vow? Then yeah...we intend to keep it that way." Cindy nodded,

"I doubt that." Bonnie muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So uh...you guys gonna order anything, you're kinda holding up the seats here." Chester groaned.

The three give him a deadpan look before the orb on Netty's staff glowed a much brighter green. Netty concentrated on the orb's silent message that her head absorbed, then something flashed white from under her sleeve. She pulled it back revealing a communicator, someone was contacting her and she knew who it was.

"Agent B...have you located anything yet?"

 **"Yes of course! I knew something strange was going on at that old Freddy Fazbear's...the place was shut down so many years ago...surely they're not thinking of building it again."**

"Who's there now?"

 **"I see Freddy and some pink and white fox...but that black bear is about to leave...wonder where he's heading."**

"Keep and eye on them, I don't think there will be much of an issue if they see you."

 **"Nope, they'll just think I'm some lost innocent red-headed girl who just got curious...how pathetic."**

"Just let me know what other info you find."

 **"You got it...Agent B out."**

Netty turns to the others to find Cindy gone.

"Who was that?" Chester asked.

"None of you damn business that's who?" Netty scowled.

"My bad."

"Wait...where's Cindy?"

"She went back home to find Candy and will get back to us later." Bonnie informed her.

"Oh I see...hmm...hope she does the right thing. Right now I need to find out what Freddy Fazbear is up to now." Netty clenched a gloved fist.

Meanwhile, Candy hadn't been able to find Cindy anywhere around town, he had actually just missed her, Netty and Bonnie going into the bar. After asking around and searching through of few of her favorite places like the gym or the library, he figured she would have gone home to let off some steam by herself. Candy knew he had to set things right...but it wasn't going to go exactly how he planned, same for Cindy.

"Oh man, this is gonna be more difficult than I thought. I screwed up so bad...but still...she always does this. I can't afford to be stressed out right now. UGH...WHY DOES SHE...HOW CAN I...WHY DOES...DAMN IT!"

Candy grabbed his head in anger as the corrupt but contained energy of Shadow Candy listened and plotted.

 _"Feed on the anger...rise again...make this body MINE!"_

Candy ignored the deep dark thoughts and drove up to the house to see Cindy's car was already there. Getting out he could see Cindy's lamp light glow through the window. She often used it more than her actual room light. Heading to the front door, he saw that the door was already unlocked, he hoped no one had broken in. Inside, nothing was out of place. Out of fear for his twin sister, he yelled for her.

"CINDY? CINDY! CAN WE TALK?" Candy yelled.

"..."

"CINDY!"

"..."

"Shit."

Candy began to walk up the stairs and towards her room, every second he dreaded what she was going to do. He really needed to get her to understand that he wants her to be safe and be able to work together, just like old times. They really needed to be together when Freddy struck again, but how could he get her to listen? Bravely knocking on the door, he called again.

"Cindy? Sis? I just want to talk about earlier."

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"You can't stay in there forever."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'll come in myself."

Candy proceeded to turn the doorknob, only for the door to swing away from him and was replaced by a purple furred fist hitting Candy in the jaw. Candy staggered back from the blow and rubbed his jaw. There was an enraged Cindy at the door with a look that could kill someone if it was able to. Candy was relieved the finally have her attention, now he just needed to calm her down.

"Cindy please listen to me...I didn't mean to call you a bitch earlier. I really didn't, please forgive me. You know that wasn't me!" Candy slowly stepped forward.

Cindy stood there silent, but her eyes didn't move from Candy's. The brother had a pleasing look on his face, his ears drooped.

"..."

"Sis...talk to me."

"..."

Now Candy was starting to get annoyed by her silence, what did she want from him? He apologized...but that wasn't enough? Guess not. In the end, Candy turned around and faced his room down the hall.

"You know what...fine...don't speak to me then. I'm not gonna get mad because you think you're not partially to blame for this." Candy hissed.

As soon as he started to walk away, he's roughly kicked in the back sending him to the carpet ground. Turning around, he saw the angry sister towering over him.

"Say that again..." She hissed.

Candy, now unfazed by her attempts of intimidation, got up and faced her. He now stared back with angry stares.

"I said...you're partially to blame." Candy hissed.

The tension between them grew and grew, the shackled soul of Shadow Candy was loving every second of it. The two cats were just inches from each other's faces, their fists clenched and fangs bared. Candy just wanted her to calm down and talk it out, but Cindy wanted Candy to leave her alone and quiet telling her what to do.

"Candy...how the HELL SHOULD I BE BLAMED! YOU CALLED ME THAT! YOU TREAT ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR SERVANTS! AND YOU DID THIS ALL TO YOURSELF! YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO BLAME IF THIS BUSINESS GOES DOWN!"

"NOT UNLESS YOU'RE THERE!"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I WON'T ALWAYS BE THERE!"

"THIS PLACE IS OURS!"

"YOU ACT LIKE IT'S ONLY YOURS!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"YES IT IS! JUST ASK THE OTHERS!"

"WHAT?"

"Remember when you tried to get Lolbit to reorganize her store? Or the time you didn't trust the new recipe Chica and Chi made, you even wanted Foxy to become something other than a pirate! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? STAY IN THE DAMN OFFICE UNLESS WE'RE DOING OUR JOKE ROUTINE!"

"I'M NOT-"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT? I NEED TO SAY THIS AND YOU NEED TO ADMIT IT! YOU ALWAYS WE NEED HELP FROM THE REST OF US. YOU NEVER CAN DO ANYTHING ON YOUR OWN!"

"I DON'T NEED HELP ALL THE TIME!"

"OH STOP BEING IN DENIAL! YOU NEED US ALL THE TIME! YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

"OH BE QUIET! THIS COMING FROM THE GIRL WHO THINKS SHE CAN TAKE ON ANYONE IN THE WORLD! NEWFLASH CINDY, YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND THINKING YOU CAN BEAT EVERYONE! SOMEDAY, YOU'LL FALL, AND I'LL BE THERE TO SEE THE PROOF!"

"You say that like YOU could beat ME!"

"..."

"..."

"...Maybe I could..."

That made Cindy gasp, was Candy actually challenging her now?

"Watch it Candy, I'd mop the floor with you any day." Cindy warned.

"Look I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, we just need to calm down and resolve this issue before it's too late." Candy held his paws up.

Cindy shook her head and shook a fist.

"Candy...it's already too late. I'm done with this, I'm done with you, I'm done with everything here." Cindy turned around.

"What do you mean by that?" Candy asked.

He noticed her boxing suitcase was already packed by the door, she was really leaving him to go off to the match a few towns over. No...this wasn't over...he couldn't let her leave. He zipped in front of her blocking entrance into the room.

"I'm not letting you leave Cindy." Candy growled.

Cindy stopped and scowled.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"STOP YOU!"

Cindy angrily lunged at Candy with a fist aimed for his face, but to her shock, Candy caught it.

"What!" Cindy gasped.

Candy then pulled her in for a punch to her own jaw. Cindy goes flying back into wall across from her room. The negative energy was making Shadow Candy stronger and stronger once again.

 _"Yes...YES! FINALLY! HE'S DOING IT! I'M GONNA BE FREE AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! FIGHT YOU TWO! FIGHT!"_

"OW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Cindy snarled.

"You're leaving me no choice. I thought as my sister you would understand."

"And I thought as my brother you would understand too."

"Guess we're not the same after all."

"No...we're not."

"You're about as bad as Mangle."

"And you're about as evil as Freddy."

"..."

"..."

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. COMPARE. ME. TO. HER!"

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. COMPARE. ME. TO. HIM!"

Enough was enough, both cats raced at each other, a thunderous boom from their collision could be heard from outside. Their bond...their sibling bond...was destroyed! Or was it?

Meanwhile, Lolbit was returning home after Peppy had closed down the restaurant early. The chickens and Foxy had left for the mall but she needed to get some sleep. However...like before...she wasn't going to make it inside. In the shadows behind her...a pair of red glowing eyes stared her down.

 _ **To be concluded...**_

* * *

 _ **Wow...just wow...for one thing I can't believe this is about to be over! Also the craziness that will take place in the final part. Too bad I had to split it into two parts. There was just too much to put in one chapter. Oh well.**_

 ** _XJ-8: More fighting! YES!_**

 ** _Me: Yes yes their will be some more._**

 ** _XJ-6: Hah! You wouldn't win XJ-8._**

 ** _XJ-8: SHUT UP!_**

 ** _Me: UGH!_**


	12. Absolution PT 2 (Extended Edition)

_**WARNING! VERY LONG FINALE CHAPTER! IT HAD TO BE DONE SO FORGIVE ME! You guys don't know how many rewrites this final chapter has gone through, some scenes had to be changed completely and change what character would do a certain thing the others can't now. One new character will be CAT though his role is small like RAT. There may be times this might feel rushed, but I've honestly gotten tired of doing so many rewrites, this will be the best I can do.**_

 ** _XJ-7: Wow, you sound as sad as I do._**

 ** _Me: Who said I was sad?_**

 ** _XJ-7: You just sound like it._**

 ** _Me: Nah I'm fine._**

 ** _Jenny: I think I can see Cindy down the street._**

 ** _XJ-6: No worries, I'll take her down._**

 ** _Me: XJ-6 WAIT!_**

 ** _*XJ-6 races out of room*_**

 ** _Me: Oh dear..._**

* * *

Chapter 11: Absolution PT 2 (Extended Edition)

Shadow Candy was impatiently awaiting his chance to be free again, he just needed a little more energy left. And it looks like he was going to get the rest very soon, at least right now he was getting some entertainment.

 _"I'm gonna be free soon...hehe, Candy won't stand a chance against me this time, I won't even get a chance to face him if he doesn't get hospitalized by his own sister first. Yes you two! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! DESTROY THE BOND, NOT LIKE YOU'LL NEED IT ANYWAY! I'LL DESTROY WHATEVER IS LEFT!"_

Upon the first impact, the cats were sent in opposite directions and landed on the floor. Cindy was the first to recover and sprinted at Candy who was just getting on one foot. Looking up he saw Cindy's foot come crashing into his face knocking him back to the ground. Cindy then pounced on him, a large scowl present on her face.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOOD BROTHER?"

Cindy then punched Candy in the face twice, blood now leaking from Candy's mouth.

"YOU'RE A LOSER!" Cindy yelled.

Candy angrily grabbed Cindy's neck and brought her down to headbutt her hard. Then Candy rolled them over so he was on top.

"I'M THE BEST BROTHER YOU'LL EVER HAVE! I'LL KEEP YOU OUT OF HARM'S WAY, EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO STAY!" Candy snarled.

Cindy swung up trying to hit him but Candy blocked her punch and actually punched her in the jaw again, more blood was tossed. Cindy hissed and leg locked Candy so when she flipped them back over Candy was trapped, but Candy wasn't done yet. The two rolled around the upstairs hallway punching and kicking each other with occasional cat noises. At one point Cindy bit into Candy's shoulder causing him to scream. He violently scrambled around and managed to pry Cindy off him and push her towards the steps.

"THE FUCK YOU BITE ME FOR?" Candy roared.

"Aw poor Candy, can't even take a bite." Cindy shook her head.

Wrong choice of words, Candy, being faster than Cindy, rushed at her and sucker-punched her down the steps getting many bruises on the way down. Candy grinds down on the railing before pouncing on Cindy continuing their brawl downstairs. Blank had been given a few days off to rest and stayed at the cats' house usually in shutdown mode. He awoke overhearing the fighting and crept outside the spare room to see Candy and Cindy tussling.

"Uh...what's happening right now?" Blank asked.

"STAY OUT OF THIS BLANK!" The cats hissed.

Blank jumped and ran back inside locking the door, he figured he'd left them handle their business. The cats resumed still rolling around trying to pin each other.

"CINDY YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!"

"WHAT? ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL THIS SHIT!"

Cindy knocked Candy off her with a foot before grabbing a lamp nearby and throwing it at Candy's chest, the impact broke the lamp and Candy hit a wall. Cindy lunged with a fist but Candy moved out of the way just in time as her fist hit the wall making a large crack. Candy came back and double-punched Cindy in the chest before uppercutting her away. Cindy swung at him but missed again when Candy used his martial arts skills to parkour off of the wall and spin-kick her in the head knocking her across the living room. Cindy fell onto the glass table shattering it into pieces. She ended up with more cuts on her back, but it didn't seem to faze her. Candy cracked his knuckles and waited for Cindy to get up.

"Heh...not bad brother...but...you forget...I'VE ALWAYS BEEN ABLE TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Not today sis..."

"..."

"..."

"Very well then..."

Candy spat out some blood from his mouth while Cindy wiped blood coming from her nose and sprinted at Candy who did the same back. From outside, another thunderous boom could be heard from their second collision. Meanwhile, Freddy Fazbear was talking to Mangle as they surveyed the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in his original town. It was in ruins and the smell of old dead bodies covered the building. During its abandonment, murderers have used the pizzeria as a place to hide bodies knowing the police would never think to look there. Several human and anthro bodies littered the hallways. Mangle was trying not to gag over the smell and sights inside, she was following Freddy who was trying to get to his old office.

"Ugh...well at least we know where all those bodies were, that's all that was on the news was missing people." Mangle whispered.

"Hmm...yes..." Freddy didn't seem to be paying attention.

Mangle figured Freddy had a lot on his mind or he just didn't care. If he wanted to reopen the place, he'd have to clean up at some point. Mangle also thought maybe some cheering up would help.

"Hey, maybe you could make some money turning this into some kind of horror attraction, or like a haunted house perhaps?" Mangle suggested.

Freddy rolled his eyes at her suggestions...he had no interest.

"No thanks." Was all he said.

They rounded a few more corners, passed a few more bodies, blood splatters, weird writing on the wall and blinking ceiling lights. All the rooms had seen better days, the main room looked like a bomb had went off, the bathrooms and closets were destroyed, and the other party rooms were just dirty and insect-filled. Mangle could've sworn she stepped on a few spiders and slammed into some spider webs. Freddy didn't stop until they arrived in the security office where wires and broken pieces of glass laid everywhere, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Mangle...this place...will be grand once again. I can feel it...I deserve to put this place back on full power, we'll crush Candy's business. While I get a few things done here, I want you to take this."

Freddy took off his tophat and pulled out what looked a plush version of Spring, it looked a little terrifying to Mangle, but why was there a plush version of him? As Freddy handed it to her, she gulped.

"Um...I don't know what to say." Mangle faked a nervous smile.

"Oh no it's not for you, it's to give to Candy as a...peace offering...make sure Cindy sees it as well. I'm sure they will love it." Freddy smirked.

Mangle knew it was more than a plushy, she squeezed several parts of it, only to feel something metal in the back, a little red light could faintly be seen inside. Her suspicions were confirmed, it was a bomb. She looked at Freddy in shock, sure she wasn't fond the cats or chickens...but to kill them? No...

"Freddy...you're not really going to kill them are you?" Mangle gasped.

Freddy looked taken aback, but it was fake.

"What me? Never!" Freddy lied.

Mangle scowled as Freddy straightened his bowtie and hat before walking closer to her, the fox's grip on the plushy tightened. Anger became present on Freddy's face and grew the closer he got to her.

"Why does it matter to you? It's not like you like them either." Freddy scoffed.

"Maybe...but I wouldn't kill them!" Mangle snarled.

"Last time I checked you were trying to kill Lolbit that one night."

"No...I wasn't. I was just angry, I would just gonna knock her out or something. But I'm not a murderer." Mangle said.

"Hmph...weak...just like Candy. If you weren't holding that bomb I'd punch you into that wall behind you." Freddy threatened.

Mangle was about to take his challenge and sit the bomb down before Freddy got a call. Freddy glared at the fox before answering.

"Hello?"

 **"I got the fox, feisty little thing...I'm bringing her now."**

"Good, I'm getting Mangle here to fix our cat problem."

 **"Sweet."**

When Nightmare hung up, Freddy pointed to the hallway right of the office.

"GO! NOW!" Freddy demanded.

Mangle figured she would just dispose of the bomb somewhere, but there had to be a catch, one Freddy was about to mention.

"Oh and Mangle, don't bother just tossing it somewhere, there's a tracking device inside, and it will let me know where you put it...and where to find you! I will detonate it only when it's near the cats." Freddy chuckled.

Mangle silently cursed herself before heading to the front doors. She couldn't believe she had to go through this, if she didn't have the bomb she would've drove across the country and never come back. Opening the front doors and heading into the chilly night air was much more comfortable then the smell of dead bodies and blood inside. But as she sprinted to her car...she saw what looked like a little girl standing by her car, but she wasn't just standing there.

"HEY KID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mangle snarled.

It was the red pig-tailed girl, she had been slashing Mangle's tires with a knife and had just got done with the fourth one. The girl looked up to the fox with an evil grin and her big glowing eyes.

"Oh...just being an innocent little girl looking to cause some trouble that's all. Why do you ask?" The girl asked kindly.

Mangle could not believe the innocent smile the girl was pulling right now, there was something sinister about this girl, who was she? The fox stormed over to the girl to see that the girl was only half her size, right under her breasts. The girl looked up at the fox with her glowing eyes and tilted her head.

"I'm sorry if you were planning to go somewhere, it's just too bad I can't let you leave." The girl giggled.

Mangle was so confused and angered at the same time, what was wrong with this girl? Now Mangle had to find a different way back, but first, she figured she'd teach this girl a lesson.

"Listen kid, I'm in a hurry! Who do you think you are slashing my tires? What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Mangle growled.

"Hand over the bomb or I'll smash the rest of your car." The girl threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Mangle bared her fangs.

"Don't underestimate me fox, I'm tougher than I look." The girl growled.

Mangle threw the plushy down before getting in a fighting stance, Baby did as well and hopped onto the roof of the car.

"Normally I wouldn't beat up a little kid, you look 6 or 7, but you're leaving me no choice now." Mangle sneered.

"I'M FREAKIN' 12 YEARS OLD!"

The girl lunges first surprising MangleMangle who gets punched twice in the face and kicked in the chest knocking the fox to the ground. Afterwards she adjusted her gloves and laughed, indeed she was a lot tougher than many thought. Mangle had blacked out from one of the punches and when she awoke, she saw the girl standing over her with a wicked grin and cracking her knuckles.

"Don't mind me, just saving my friends."

Mangle was losing conscious slowly from hitting her head on the ground. She looked up weakly at the girl.

"Who...are you?" Mangle asked.

"Just call me Baby."

Then Baby stomps on Mangle's head knocking her out. Afterwards she checked to make sure Freddy hadn't seen anything, he didn't. Baby then grabbed the bomb and pulled out a phone to call someone.

"Netty, I've located a bomb plushy that was to be used to destroy the cats, I'll be awaiting your arrival." Baby said.

 **"Be there soon."**

"Good."

Baby hung up and smirked down at the unconscious fox while tossing the plushy in one hand and the other on her hip.

"Hmph...how pathetic."

Back with the cats, the two's latest collision had knocked them into opposite walls again, the two laid there beaten and bloody. Black eyes, missing pieces of fur, bite marks, and countless bruises covered their bodies. The two just stared at each other, their anger covering their pain. They panted as they spoke.

"You done?" Cindy growled.

"Are you?" Candy asked.

"I don't know..."

"Heh...you never know."

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

Cindy struggled to get back up...all she needed to do was knock out Candy once and for all. Candy felt the same way as he managed to stand up. However, their plans were going to go extremely wrong. Deep within Candy's soul, Shadow Candy knew it was time. As the cats closed in on each other, it happened. The vow the two made as children...had finally broken. They lunged at each other, their very long sharp claws sprung out and-

 _ **SLASH!**_

"AUGH!"

"AHH!"

The two had clawed each other across the face, an immediate sense of horror and guilt took over as the two went back down to the floor. It seemed that all the tension in the house just vanished, a sudden memory flashed into their minds.

 _5 year old Candy searches around the house for Cindy who had been missing for an hour, he was hoping they would watch a movie together downstairs in the living room. He had checked her bedroom but didn't find her. Maybe she was already downstairs. When he came down, he walked around the couch to see 5 year old Cindy already there with a miniature scratching pose their mother had bought her. She was busy sharpening her claws on them out of boredom.  
_

 _"Hey Cindy, wanna watch a movie or something?" Candy offered._

 _"Yeah sure when I get done. As long as it's not a horror movie, we got in trouble last time from tearing up the couch." Cindy gulped._

 _"Not to worry...hey uh...could I see that post when you're done?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _When it was his turn...he had a sudden worry in his head. Cindy seem to take notice while she checked over her claws._

 _"What's wrong?" Cindy asked._

 _"Cindy...can we promise each other something?" Candy asked._

 _"Well it depends...what is it?"_

 _"Well...if something ever happens between us...like we get into a big argument...and possibly a fight...can we promise that...we never use our claws on each other? I'd find that very uncomfortable, and it would feel like we're not family...like we're traitors. It's like the ultimate betrayal for a cat." Candy said._

 _Cindy was surprised by her twin's thoughts, but it did make sense. Cindy never wanted their bond to be broken, they needed each other. And so in the end, she agreed._

 _"We'll make that our vow brother...alright?"_

 _She placed forward her claw-exposed index finger, then Candy sprung his out and the two touch claws as a sign that their vow was official._

That memory seem to have shed some new light on the current situation. The two looked at each other...not seeing each other as enemies, but as brother and sister.

"Candy..."

"Cindy..."

"Brother..."

"Sister..."

The two found the energy to get up and walk closer to each other, pain present on their faces. After a few more moments looking at each other, they spoke.

"Sis...we broke our vow."

"Yeah we did...but...somehow...I still feel like...we're still together. If anything it...showed that we're strong individually. We proved to each other...that...no matter what...we'd fight for what we think is right...even if it's against each other."

"Yeah...you're right."

But then Candy quickly began to break down with Cindy doing the same seconds later.

"CINDY I'M SO SORRY! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"STOP CANDY! IT'S NOT YOURS IT'S MINE! I'M THE IDIOT!"

"WE'RE BOTH IDIOTS THEN!"

The two grabbed each other into a tight hug, their claws still out but they didn't care.

"I love you too much to lose you sis." Candy cried.

"I love you too much to let you lose control." Cindy cried.

 _"TOO LATE FOR THAT!"_

Suddenly the two are blasted away when Shadow Candy is finally freed and stands in between them. He was glowing in a dark purple aura and floated just a few inches off the ground. Candy and Cindy gasped and backed away as Shadow Candy's claws flexed and his eyes glowed the longer he stared at the twins.

"NO! SHADOW CANDY!" Candy yelled.

"SHIT!" Cindy yelled.

"YOU TWO ARE SO STUPID! THINKING YOU CAN KEEP ME DOWN FOR ALL THESE YEARS! I'VE JUST BEEN BUILDING UP ENERGY THIS WHOLE TIME, AND NOW I'M UNSTOPPABLE! I'M NOT EVEN GONNA BOTHER DESTROYING YOU FOOLS! I'LL GO AFTER YOUR FRIENDS FIRST...AND DO SOMETHING YOU SHOULD'VE DONE LONG AGO!" Shadow Candy yelled.

"What's that?" Candy asked.

"KILL YOUR CRAZY-ASS RIVAL!" Shadow Candy snarled.

"Freddy." Cindy thought.

"THEN, I'LL DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS RESTAURANT! Actually...I think I might do that first!" Shadow Candy figured.

"WE WON'T LET YOU!" The twins shouted together.

"THEN TRY AND FIGHT BACK!" Shadow Candy snarled.

He floated higher into the air blasted off outside and down the street laughing and the cats looked at each other. They were too weak to fight Shadow Candy on their own...they needed help. And help they got in the form of Foxy, Chica and Chi who raced over upon hearing the commotion. Even Blank reactivated and came over to the group.

"GUYS WAS THAT SHADOW CANDY?" Chica yelled.

"Yeah, we need to stop him now." Candy said.

"Look you're gonna explain why FIGHTING WASN'T WHAT WHAT WE MEANT BY WORKING IT OUT later, but for now we need to stop that shadowy creep." Chi said.

"But how?" Foxy asked.

The group thought, Shadow Candy was nothing but a malicious entity created through the deep stress and anger in Candy's soul, no matter how hard he tried to stay positive, he worried about everything. Cindy was different, she didn't worry much about anything so she had no dark entity. That's when it hit the cats...negative thoughts...those powered Shadow Candy.

"Candy...we can beat this guy." Cindy smirked.

"Yeah...we can...let's do it." Candy nodded.

But the other three were confused.

"Uh what's the plan exactly?" Blank scratched his head.

Meanwhile back at the closed bar, Bon and Spring were giving RAT a drug test, his best friend CAT, ironically an all-brown cat, was talking to the cops while RAT stumbled around.

"He always does this, I can never leave him alone for a week without an incident. I'm not a drinker, so you wouldn't catch me stumbling around like that." CAT sighed.

"Let's hope not. Looks like CAT is gonna be taken in for the night though. He tried to harm one of my friends." Spring growled at the rat.

"Oh shit...not again RAT!" CAT face-palmed.

"Oh be quiet...she had it coming." RAT pointed out.

Spring looked ready to pummel him but Bon held him back. Suddenly they are interrupted by Bonnie who comes racing up.

"We got a new problem." Bonnie said.

"What's up brother?" Bon asked.

"Netty sensed that the black bear had kidnapped Lolbit, you know Netty's staff never lies." Bonnie growled.

"SHIT! WE NEED TO GO AFTER THEM!" Spring yelled.

"They should be just exiting town now, we can still catch up." Bonnie said.

Spring glared at the brown duo.

"You two got lucky tonight." Spring warned.

Bonnie hopped into the car with the cops and they took off. Once they were gone, CAT suckerpunches RAT!

"You're so stupid sometimes."

"You know me so well."

"Ugh."

With Netty, she had arrived nearby Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to pick up Baby and the bomb. When she got her gloved hands on it, she looked concerned.

"Where's the trigger?" Netty asked.

"Freddy has it...but I can't take him on. I got lucky with Mangle here."

Netty chuckled seeing the knocked out fox on the ground. The two began to put Mangle in the car when a blur of gold rushed right past them and through a broken window of the restaurant. This left the cat and human surprised.

"Who was that?" Baby asked.

"No...it can't be." Netty gasped.

One thing was for sure...Freabear found the truth...and he was pissed.

Freddy spun around his chair while surveying the wreckage of the security office. None of the buttons to activate the doors worked, the cameras were disabled and all the drawers were off the hinges, people really hated this place. All he could think about was how he'd finally be rid of Candy and Cindy, and he'd get away with it. Instead Mangle would get in trouble for the crime.

"Hehe, such an easy plan. Now all I need is for Nightmare to get here with Lolbit so she can become my new servant! Heh, I'm glad Nightmare came to be...his views of my future are just too grand to pass up. And poor ol' Fredbear still locked up over something I caused, I had to get the power of the restaurant somehow right, of course I hired that child to cause the place to shut down, he was suicidal anyways." Freddy chuckled.

"So that's what you did."

Freddy froze, his paws going numb on the chair, his ears wiggling in familiarity. He hadn't heard that voice in years. He looked at the door to the right...nothing. But looking to the left, he saw a pair of white glowing dots directed at him.

"You...F-F-Fredbear?"

Immediately the figure rushed at Freddy in its gold blur before crashing into Freddy with a fierce punch to Freddy's jaw knocking him into a wall. He found himself lifted up by a hand around his neck. He was staring down the eyes of his older brother Fredbear, who was not a happy bear tonight. Freddy was at a lost for words.

"10 years...10 years I've spent rotting in jail...suffering...waiting...hoping that one day I'd figure out who did this to me. Only after 20 years of avoiding you that I managed to look around long enough to find the answers...AND REALIZE MY OWN BROTHER WOULD DO THIS TO ME! YOU! FREDDY! YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Fredbear raged.

Freddy was at a lost for words, not like he could say anything now when Fredbear rammed a golden fist into Freddy's chest knocking the wind out. Then he threw Freddy into a corner of the room and blocked his way.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS...BROTHER." Fredbear spat.

"FREDBEAR WAIT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! WE CAN RUN THE BUSINESS TOGETHER, ME AND YOU! WE'LL GET RID OF THE CATS, AND WE CAN OPEN THIS PLACE UP AGAIN!" Freddy cried.

"FUCK NO! THOSE TWO ARE MY FRIENDS! YOU RUINED MY DINER, THEN YOU RUIN YOUR OWN RESTAURANT, THEN YOU HAD THE NERVE TO LET THAT KID DIE BY ME, MAKING ME BELIEVE SOMETHING POSSESS ME TO DO IT MYSELF...I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM ANYTHING ELSE!"

Fredbear snatched the remote trigger that Freddy was gonna use to kill Candy and Cindy and snapped it in half over this knee horrifying Freddy.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Freddy yelled.

Fredbear pulled out his phone and deviously chuckled leaving his brother confused.

"What's so funny?" Freddy asked.

"You know, Netty once told how people with lots of stress and hidden anger are known to manifest dark entities of themselves. I've seen Candy's shadowy entity, and now...I've met yours." Golden said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...your pal Nightmare...was created out of you anger and stress...but unlike Shadow Candy...he's working to stop you, to change what he has become...HE'S BEEN LYING TO YOU!" Fredbear said.

"NO! YOU'RE THE ONE LYING! NIGHTMARE IS MY BEST FRIEND, he's helping me kidnap one of those cats' friends now!" Freddy said.

"Not exactly..."

Fredbear then showed Freddy his contact log on his phone...what Freddy saw made his heart skip a beat. Nightmare and Fredbear had talked to each other earlier that day, Freddy could not believe this. Nightmare had done a lot for him, fought with him, hung around him, helped to keep his sanity. But at the same time...Nightmare had been getting as much info as possible and giving it to Fredbear. Nightmare had only been around Freddy for a year, and it seems his plan had succeeded.

"What...but...why...how did you..."

Fredbear shoved Freddy harder into the wall.

"Don't you get it, Nightmare isn't just some bear, he's your weakness, everything you dreamed of, thought of, planned...everything...is all in him. But even he obvisouly has a mind of his own...he hates it...he hates you, he hates that he was created from your twisted thoughts. All for what? To ruin my business so you can get your own quickly? I was hoping we could work together some day...guess not huh?" Fredbear sneered.

Tears streamed down Fredbear's face but he still remained enraged at his little brother, Freddy however didn't seem to show any signs of regret, instead he was furious about his plans being foiled. Plus he felt betrayed by Nightmare, this made two angry brothers now facing each other.

"Well you were never there for me." Freddy argued.

"YES I WAS AND YOU KNOW IT!" Fredbear shouted back.

"YOU HUMILIATED ME!"

"TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"..."

"..."

"Well here's a lesson for you...I'M DONE WITH EVERYTHING!"

Freddy threw himself at Fredbear tackling him to the ground where they started to brawl. But the fight would be short-lived when a gunshot rang out...blood splatter followed. With Nightmare himself, he was getting closer to the pizzeria with Lolbit tied up in the passenger seat, she barely said a word...only looked out the window which was open half-way letting the cool breeze brush against her fur. She occasionally glanced over at Nightmare who's red eyes were glued to the road. After a long silence...Nightmare let out a heavy sigh when his phone lit up.

"Ah...finally." Nightmare made a small smile.

Lolbit turned to him confused...she just had to speak.

"What?"

Nightmare, seeing no other cars on the road, stopped in the middle of the street. His huge metal sharp claws clicking against the steering wheel.

"Fredbear...he's stopping Freddy...took him long enough." Nightmare shook his head.

"Stopping him? But you're with him." Lolbit accused.

"No...not really."

"What?"

"Look it's a lot to explain...but know this...you will not be harmed tonight." Nightmare turned to her.

His look sent shivers up Lolbit's spine.

"But you..."

"I know...it was only to convince Freddy. I want you to trust me."

"TRUST YOU? YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME! IF I WASN'T TIED UP I'D-"

"ENOUGH! Look fox, I've been getting info on Freddy ever since I was created through his soul. I know he caused Fredbear's Family Diner to close down, Fredbear explained everything to me. He hired a kid who was suicidal, and made him be killed by Fredbear. He climbed him while Fredbear tried to get him off, then pulled down his head so Fredbear could bite him." Nightmare explained.

"So he wasn't possessed or anything?"

"No...he just believed that all this time."

"I see."

"Look I'm-"

Nightmare is interrupted by the sight of blue and white lights from behind them.

"Shit."

Nightmare cuts the rope off of Lobit with a claw and the two jump out waving their arms.

"WAIT!"

"DON'T SHOOT!"

The car stopped and Spring and Bon jumped out aiming their guns at Nightmare, Bonnie just stayed behind them.

"FREEZE BEAR! PUT YOUR PAWS IN THE AIR NOW!" Spring yelled.

"DO IT YOU NIGHTMARISH CREEP!" Bon yelled.

"I take offense to that." Nightmare growled.

"SHUT UP!" Spring yelled.

Lolbit then got in front of Nightmare surprising the trio of bunnies.

"PUT THE GUNS DOWN! HE'S HELPING ME!" Lolbit yelled.

"WHAT?" The bunnies yelled in unison.

"We'll explain on the way, right now we need to help Fredbear."

What happened at Freddy's was less traumatic then what happens at Candy's. At the twins' business, Shadow Candy had already got inside and was destroying the place from the main stage. He released several shadowy balls of energy towards the walls, tables, chairs, windows and blasted purple electricity into other rooms. He floated a few feet above the stage and laughed evilly as his evil aura illuminated the building and flashed dark purple far out the windows. People from all over watched from nearby or from far away, no one daring to come into the parking lot.

Candy, Cindy, Blank, Foxy, Chica and Chi arrived from behind the building wanting to plan a sneak attack. The backdoor was already off the hinges so the 5 race inside and managed to get to the back of the show stage and hide behind torn up curtains.

"Okay seriously you need to tell us what we can do." Chica turned to the cats.

"Shadow Candy can only be defeated by good thoughts and memories...thankfully me and Candy have lots of them. Though I think a little weakening should be done first, Foxy can you do it?" Cindy asked.

Everyone turned to the horrified fox.

"What? Me? I don't-"

"That hook should tear a hole in him, he's not like us...he's just an energy being, a slice could remove some of his energy." Candy explained.

Foxy sighed, he was going to regret this.

"Fine...I'll try."

Blank, Chi and Chica saw that Shadow Candy was distracted by watching his powers destroy the building. An evil smirk grew on Blank's face.

"Say girls, care to give this creep a good kicking?" Blank asked.

"Absolutely." the chickens cracked their knuckles.

With the plan figured out, Blank and the chickens lunged at the back of SC and kicked him hard in the back and head knocking him forwards. Foxy then raced up and stabbed his hook into SC's back and ripped down as energy exploded out of the cat's back.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cindy and Candy pounced on SC and started to pummel him and the other four joined in. But their beating didn't last long when SC grew very irritated.

"ENOUGH YOU STUPID MORTALS! I...SAID... **ENOUGH!"**

The six are tossed in different directions by a shadowy shockwave. Candy and Cindy slide a few feet away but the other four slam into a wall nearly breaking their backs. They slid to the ground and on all fours. Foxy looked down at his hook which was covered in purple slime.

"Gross." Foxy shuttered.

Shadow Candy got up and stared daggers into the twins who stood their ground. Despite being heavily injured from their own scuffle, the twins were still standing. SC shook his head and closed his eyes.

"You two never give up."

"Why would we?" Cindy growled.

"Because...no matter who makes the decision, the other will blindly follow...fucking pathetic. Look at yourselves, you two were busy beating on each other, and can barely take me on, no matter how many times you try. Actually..."

He paused looking between them, then stayed fixed on Candy who's eyes widened.

"You know? I always knew you couldn't make it through life alone, you were always helpless without your sister. Hmph...you'd be better off dead...AND ME TAKING YOUR BODY FOR MY OWN! But there's one thing in the way..."

Then it happened...as soon as his eyes darted to Cindy, Candy made the ultimate move. It happened in one second, Shadow Candy fires a shadowy spear towards Cindy, Candy lunges in front of her, and the spear impales Candy straight through his body lifting him off the ground. Cindy is left in complete horror and so are the others. The spear then vanishes letting Candy fall to the ground, a long slice wound through his chest and back, his eyes wide open.

"CANDY?"

Cindy catches Candy before he hits the ground and lies him on his back. The others were too weak to come forward while Shadow Candy just stares in silence. The tension was at an all-time high as Cindy stared into Candy's eyes, they were locked onto hers.

"Candy? CANDY? ANSWER ME!"

"..."

"CANDY?"

"..."

" **CANDY?"**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Brother?"

"..."

Foxy grabbed his head, Chica covered her eyes, Chi's beak trembled and fell off and Blank let out a whine. All that happened next was Cindy's shriek which was muffled by Shadow Candy's evil laugh.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Poor pathetic Candy...useless waste of life anyways." Shadow Candy scoffed.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. **UP!"** Cindy raged.

Tears covered the floor making a puddle under the cats. She gripped Candy's cold hand tightly, almost breaking it. She ignored Shadow Candy's rant and insults about Candy and focused on Candy's eyes. There was just no life in them at all...he was gone. Or was he?

"Hmm?"

Cindy laid her head on Candy's chest...no heartbeat...but...she could sense something...something else present...in her own rapid beating heart. Curious...she wiped away her tears and lifted up Candy's head, his eyes still on her. What was she feeling...it felt so familiar.

"Could it be?"

She moved a paw down to Candy's, the pinched the index finger exposing the long claw. Then Cindy popped one of her own index claws before placing the two claws together, as she did...the two are engulfed and in a bright light blinding everyone in the building.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shadow Candy growled.

"AAHHH!" The others yelled.

The next thing Cindy knew...she was standing alone in a blue and purple void...nothing else was around. The restaurant was gone, Candy was gone, Foxy, Chica and Chi were gone and even Shadow Candy was gone. While she couldn't see anything, she could hear the faint sounds of stuff the twins said throughout their life, they all good memories where they helped, played and laughed with each other. It was a strong feeling whirling around her. She felt a bit cold...but at the same time...calm. Why was she calm? Her brother was just killed by a demon-like soul crusher.

"Where...where am I?" Cindy wondered.

She walked forwards but it felt like she wasn't walking at all, nothing changed. She didn't seem to be standing on anything either.

"What did I do? I feel like I destroyed space and time or something..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cindy?"

Cindy jumped when she heard that voice...her heart pumped faster and her head scrambled to figure out what to say. She bit her bottom lip as a hand...a blue furred hand rested on her shoulder.

"Cindy...you okay?"

Slowly she began to turn around, and too her shock, there was Candy fully recovered and smiling.

"C-C-CANDY?"

"Hey sis."

Cindy threw herself at Candy tackling him to the invisible ground. She both cried and laughed as Candy held her in his arms.

"CANDY! YOU'RE ALIVE! BUT...BUT HOW?"

"I don't know...I guess Shadow Candy didn't think his plan through...I just remember being hit in the chest, then I ended up here. Unless...I did die...but then you..." Candy rubbed his head.

"I...reconnected our vow...even though we broke it. Maybe it sent both of us into our minds...and pushed them together." Cindy shrugged.

"So you mean we're in my head, but at the same time in your head?"

"..."

"DAMN IT THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

"Let's just drop it get you back to reality...I was so scared Candy. Scared that I'd lose you forever...I'm not ready for that yet. I wasn't ready..."

Cindy broke down and Candy held her tightly. Cindy looked straight into her brother's eyes, his looking straight into hers.

"Are...are you sure...you're still here? And I'm not just imagining you?" Cindy stared into his eyes.

"It's the real me Cindy...I promise." Candy nodded.

The two stayed in a hugging position for what seemed like hours...nothing but silence in the air. The two had tears trickle down each other's backs.

"I love you Candy."

"I love you too Cindy."

A few minutes later, the two heard violent coughing in the distance. They broke the hug and looked forwards.

"Who's that?" Cindy gasped.

"I think I know who."

The two followed the groans and coughing for a minute before they saw what looked like a very weakened Shadow Candy coughing up purple slime, this grossed the cats out, but they were more surprised and angered to see him.

"YOU!" The cats pointed at him.

When Shadow Candy looked up, he was horrified to see Candy.

"YOU'RE ALIVE? I KILLED YOU! THAT SPEAR IMPALED YOU!" Shadow Candy coughed.

"Well you know what they say? We cats have nine lives, you just took one of them." Candy shrugged.

Shadow Candy immediately struggled to get up, coughing and shaking at the same time.

"How did you get injured?" Cindy asked.

"That cut from that fucking fox friend of yours cut deeper than I thought, to add to that, whatever this void is, its power is making me lose energy, but I'll use every bit of energy left...TO FINISH YOU TWO OFF FOR GOOD!" Shadow Candy snarled.

But then the twins just laughed catching SC off guard.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? I MEAN IT! I'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW!" SC yelled.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Candy asked.

"You're in OUR CONNECTED MIND DUDE!" Cindy put her hands on her hips.

"WHAT?"

"Our bond is too strong to stay apart forever, no matter what fights or arguments we get into. We've had much more positive experiences then most brothers and sisters do, so the good outweighs the bad. You won't be getting much power from any of our bad times. Instead...THEY'LL FEED ON YOU!"

Shadow Candy felt another wave of pain hit him, all memories and positive thoughts started to take their toll on him. Light began to impale him from all areas. His dark energy was fading away, his shadowy skin started to crack like glass.

"NO! NO! I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU MORTALS! IF I FALL, YOU'LL GO WITH ME!"

"Not likely sweetie." Cindy scoffed.

Then Shadow Candy flinched when the twins' eyes went black with white dots in the center. They stood side-by-side motionless...faces locked in pure anger.

"You're done..."

"For good."

"You're not welcome here."

"So why don't you do us a favor."

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF OUR LIVES!"

Before SC could say his last words, the two sped at him, long claws outstretched. And with massive swipes, the twins shred Shadow Candy's body into pieces ultimately killing him. When it was all over...the two returned to normal, but their claws remained out. They smiled as they turn to each other.

"Mess with the cat..." Candy began.

"You get the claws." Cindy finished.

The two touched index claws before being warped back out to reality. The white and purple lights in the restaurant vanished and Blank, Foxy, Chica and Chi could finally see and were stunned to see the cats standing their laughing.

"CANDY!" Chi yelled.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Chica yelled.

"YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah...and he's gone. No more Shadow Candy..." Candy announced.

"Good, wow, a time I get a nice vacation and this happens." Blank said.

"Yeah, but for now, LET'S PARTY!" Chi yelled.

They all cheered in celebration...not knowing it wasn't over yet for the others over at Freddy's. Speaking of the bear himself...he and Fredbear had ceased fighting when a gunshot had rung out. The shot had thankfully not hit anyone, only put a hole right through Freddy's top hat. The wielder of the gun turned out to be Baby who had modified the microphone she bought into a gun...thank goodness for Netty's mysterious staff capabilities. Freddy was in complete silence from the realization of who shot at him, Fredbear actually thought the look on Freddy's face was hilarious.

"You should see your face right now." Fredbear chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Freddy snarled.

Also now in the office were Spring and Bon who were getting the situation under control. Freddy gulped when Bon pulled out some handcuffs.

"We hoped you would've changed Freddy...guess not huh?" Spring shook his head.

"ARE WE FORGETTING THAT A LITTLE GIRL HAS A GUN?" Fredbear yelled.

"Yes." Everyone except the bears said.

Baby just winked at Fredbear before leaving outside.

"Freddy Fazbear, you're under arrest for...a whole lot of shit...like really do we really need to say them?" Bon said.

Freddy stayed silent as he's handcuffed and taken outside. Just as they exit the restaurant, he's sucker-punched by Nightmare.

"You're lucky I'm not doing more to ya! VERY LUCKY!" Nightmare growled.

Fredbear walked next to Freddy as they walked, occasionally making glances at him. Freddy knew how horribly he had ruined Fredbear's life, taken 10 years away from him...sure he wasn't tortured in prison or badly beaten, but he still barely got to see the light of day. And then for 20 years they stayed separated. But in those 20 years, Freddy was about to realize something.

"Freddy."

Freddy jumped at Fredbear's voice, it wasn't angry nor sad, just neutral.

"Yeah?" Freddy mumbled.

"Even after all this time...I've come to realize that you'll never change...you'll try to prove you're much better than everyone...but that's who you are. And you know what, I'm not even mad anymore about you putting me in jail...I realized that we both suffered over the years. Me in jail, you in an asylum. I'm sure some kids would've tried to frame me anyways...you did it first."

Freddy took all of that in, Fredbear was right. They both were pretty messed up...but Freddy felt like he suffered the most. He really needed to get his head on straight...maybe when he got out of jail again, he'd leave to correct his life.

"I'm..."

"No, no need for that Freddy."

Freddy looked up at Fredbear who was smiling, Freddy didn't know what to say next.

"Just...fix yourself...before you get killed." Fredbear said.

Freddy nodded as he's placed in the police car next to an awake but saddened Mangle. Nightmare turned to Lobit and Fredbear who was looking off into the distance as Spring and Bon left back to town with Freddy and Mangle.

"Hey you two, need a ride?" Nightmare offered.

"Yes please, I think it's about to rain." Lolbit looked up at the sky.

"Yeah...say...if you're a dark entity made of Freddy's evil intentions and stuff like that...wouldn't you fade away at some point too?" Fredbear asked.

"Nah, I may have been made from Freddy...but unlike Shadow Candy, I have some common sense and know right from wrong...so now I'm living my own life...though I now possess immortality."

"Lucky."

Once they left, Netty turned to Bonnie and Baby.

"What a mission...heh...we make a pretty good team." Netty smirked.

"Yeah...you sure this kid can keep up?" Bonnie asked.

"That's what you should be asking yourself." Baby scoffed.

"Hmph...whatever..." Bonnie rolled his eyes.

Later that night, both groups traded stories via group chat on their phones, needless to say both sides had surprises but good endings. Peppy of course was glad to avoid everything and made a few sarcastic remarks about it all making everyone roll their eyes. Mangle of course apologized to everyone about her role in the plan, of course it would take awhile for the others to trust her again. Everyone in town was informed that Candy's Burgers & Fries and Lolbit's Curio Shop would re-open in a few days. Down at the police station, Freddy was watching as Foxy bailed Mangle out and was taking her home, she angrily glared at the bear as they left. Freddy looked back down at the floor, a tear in his eye.

"Hey Freddo." Came a voice.

Freddy looked up to see Candy and Cindy standing in front of his cell, Candy with his arms crossed and Cindy with her hands on her hips. They stared at him with angry looks.

"Candy...Cindy..." Freddy muttered.

"We were told what happened. Just be glad they got to you before we did." Candy growled.

"Like Nightmare said...you're lucky." Cindy added.

Freddy refused to look at them, he still looked at the floor.

"So you came to gloat or something?" Freddy asked.

"No...just to see if you even looked like you learned your lesson...guess so." Candy said.

"Hmph."

"So you going on a trip we hear?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, to clear my head. It's what Fredbear wants me to do...and I agree."

"It should help, though I wouldn't mind keeping our rivalry." Candy smirked.

That made Freddy chuckle.

"Heh...maybe. But I got other things in mind, you won't have to worry about me...probably for a long time." Freddy closed his eyes.

The cats looked at each other and chuckled.

"Yeah...do what ya gotta do...see ya around Fazfuck." Cindy teased.

Freddy couldn't hide his smile as the cats left for home. Later on, Cindy was making sure Blank was okay, the guard mech was happy to see the twins still together. Fred promised to come by tomorrow to check up on him. As she left the spare room, she nearly bumped into Candy.

"Hey Candy, looks like everything turned out okay."

"I guess so huh?"

"..."

"..."

"So..."

"So..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah...you?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"Look we're over the fight right?"

"Yeah...we should be."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So what about your boxing match?"

"Ah fuck that, I'm done with that sport. Heard my challenger cancelled out of fear...coward. You were right, I need to try something else...but for now I'm sticking with our business."

"And of course stick with each other."

"You know it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cindy..."

"Yes?"

"Promise me..."

"Promise what?"

"That...from now on...we'll always be right by each other...through anything."

"..."

"..."

"...Candy...you have my word...I promise."

"Thanks."

Cindy playfully punched him in the arm.

"Don't get all soft on me alright? There's a thunderstorm coming tonight, don't cry and come racing to my bedroom."

"Heh yeah. Those were the days."

Cindy chuckled before leaving for her bedroom. Candy rubbed his arm and chuckled himself before going into his bedroom for the night too. The thunderstorm arrived and the peaceful rain seemed to wash away all the stress and tension everyone had, they were starting fresh tomorrow.

When it came to Candy and Cindy, nothing could tear them apart...it was basically impossible, no matter what issue they had, they always came back to each other anyway. That's the way they wanted it...and that's how it was gonna stay.

 **Many years prior...**

 _A thunderstorm impacted the twins' town and lightning flashed around the sky, nothing really dangerous though. In their house, Candy was looking out the window in fear. He always hated thunderstorms and lighting scared him the most. Hiding under his covers, he tried to get some sleep, but another loud flash of lightning made him spring out of his bed and on the floor injuring his back a bit._

 _"OW! I guess cats don't always land on their feet." Candy whimpered._

 _Yet another flash of lightning and a boom of thunder made him race out of his room, he had to find shelter with the one person he trusted the most. Clutching his pillow tightly, he raced down the hallway to his sister's room. She always kept her door open as she was known to bump into things a lot when she walked in the dark. Candy slowly tip-toed inside to see Cindy fast asleep on her side facing him. More thunder boomed but Cindy didn't stir, this amazed Candy._

 _"I wish I was her sometimes." Candy sighed._

 _Quickly he moved up to her and shook her lightly._

 _"Cindy...Cindy wake up..." Candy whispered._

 _Cindy groaned before slowly opening her eyes half-way to see her brother standing there with his pillow._

 _"What...what is it Candy?" Cindy asked slightly annoyed._

 _"It's the-"_

 _Lightning and thunder interrupted him...and Cindy took the hint. She rolled her eyes and made a small smirk._

 _"Ugh...you're still afraid of the weather, you're not gonna die dude." Cindy yawned._

 _"I know but...still. Can...Can I sleep with you tonight...please?" Candy asked._

 _Both of them had pretty large beds, larger than they needed. Knowing Candy wasn't going to just leave...she gave in._

 _"Fine...get in."_

 _Candy eagerly got on the other side of the bed and tried to get comfy, Cindy waiting impatiently for him to be settled._

 _"You done yet?"_

 _"Yeah sorry."_

 _"Good, oh and one more thing, if you knock me off this bed or tried to cuddle with me, you're gonna get it." Cindy threatened._

 _"Yeah yeah I heard enough of your empty threats." Candy smirked._

 _Candy's ears drooped when he heard Cindy crack her knuckles._

 _"EEP!"_

 _Thunder boomed again making him whimper and Cindy chuckled._

 _"You'll get over someday."_

 _"I hope."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."  
_

 _"..."_

 _Candy looked out the window and could see a few blocks over was Fredbear's Family Diner._

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"What?" Cindy asked._

 _"Just looking at Fredbear's Family Diner has given me an idea!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Well...maybe one day...we can open a business. Fredbear and Spring make it look so easy."_

 _"Well their professionals."_

 _"True...but we can do it too, together...as a family."  
_

 _Cindy turned to face him._

 _"You really think you can handle something like that?"_

 _"How hard could it be?"_

 _"Hmph...only time will tell."_

 _"Yeah...time..."_

 _As the two tried to get some sleep, no more did the lightning and thunder bother Candy, he knew he was safe. He always felt safe around Cindy...and he hoped that together...they could accomplish anything!_

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **And so we end the story...finally. What a ride, I can remember the day I wrote the first chapter. This story was supposed to be finished a long time ago, but personal stuff in life got in the way causing each chapter to be delayed too long. If you've been following me since I first started here, then you would know that I try to update every single day, sometimes I miss a day or two, but I try to get something out. It kept me very busy for awhile...but I'm glad this story could come to end on a good note...eh slightly. But enough drama...I really hoped you all enjoyed!**_

 ** _Jenny: I had a pretty good time._**

 ** _XJ-1: *Laughs*_**

 ** _XJ-2: HICCUP! *Blasts tree outside*_**

 ** _XJ-3: *Claps*_**

 ** _XJ-4: Splendid!_**

 ** _XJ-5: AWESOME!_**

 ** _XJ-6: Pah, the cat got lucky! I almost lost my arm!_**

 ** _XJ-7: Where did she go?_**

 ** _XJ-8: We locked her in Kingstriker's closet._**

 ** _ME: YOU DID WHAT?_**

 ** _Cindy: YOU'RE DEAD KINGSTIRKER! LET ME OUT!_**

 ** _Me: YOU GOT TO GET HER OUT OF HERE!_**

 ** _XJ-8: WELL I WANT TO HEAR HER SCREAM!_**

 ** _Me: That's just weird._**

 ** _*Candy busts in*_**

 ** _Candy: THE FUCK YOU DO WITH MY SISTER?_**

 ** _Me: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 ** _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

 ** _*STATIC*_**


End file.
